Le nouveau
by Saskia64
Summary: Lavi, Allen et Lenalee se retrouvent en dernière année de lycée à la Crystal Académie. Nos trois héros ne se quittent plus. Pourtant l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève risque de bouleverser leur quotidien... Des vérités cachées feront enfin surface...
1. Préface: La Crystal Académie

**Le nouveau**

**Préface : La Crystal Académie**

-Tu n'es qu'un porc, Lavi !

Vanessa cria ces mots en lui envoyant une baffe qui retentit dans tout le self. Lavi recula d'un pas sous le coup puis porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie.

Avec un dernier regard empli de dédain, la belle brune s'éloigna à grands pas, suivie de près par son groupe d'amies qui affichaient toutes une même expression de satisfaction intense. Lavi les regarda s'en aller d'un œil mauvais tout en se massant la joue.

Alors qu'un silence de mort s'était fait tout autour de lui, peu à peu, les conversations et les fous rires reprirent dans la cafétéria. Les gens s'adonnèrent en effet à commenter avec entrain la scène assez mélodramatique qu'ils venaient de témoigner.

L'air morose, Lavi repartit s'assoir à sa place, où Allen et Lenalee l'attendaient devant leur plateau.

-Tch ! Cracha Lavi. Et elle se demande encore pourquoi je l'ai larguée ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait supporter son sale caractère !

-Avoue que tu te l'ais cherché, fit Lenalee sans cacher son amusement. Cette pauvre Vanessa était folle de toi. Mais bien évidemment comme toutes les autres, tu ne l'as pas trouvé à la hauteur ! Tu l'as jetée comme un vieux chiffon en moins de deux semaines. Et tu l'as même trompée en public en piétinant impitoyablement son orgueil.

-Eh oh ! Protesta Lavi. Tu es de quel côté toi ?

Lenalee lui sourit en sirotant son jus d'orange. Ses cheveux mi-longs luisaient joliment de leur teinte verte tout autour de son joli visage et une lueur moqueuse faisait danser ses yeux gris.

-Je veux juste dire que si elle a réagi comme ça c'est simplement parce qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de pompom girls, elle a sa fierté. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rattrape après cette humiliation publique.

-Et bien elle peut se les mettre où je pense sa fierté et sa réputation de capitaine ! Conclut Lavi en croquant sa pomme à pleines dents.

-Il est quand même grand temps que tu arrêtes de courir les jupons comme un obsédé, tu ne crois pas? Intervint Allen d'un air sérieux. La moitié des filles du lycée tu les as jetées et l'autre moitié se méfie en connaissant ta réputation de tombeur. Vanessa était une des rares filles qui acceptaient encore de t'approcher.

Le sourcil gauche d'Allen était levé sous les mèches blanches qui cascadaient sur son visage. Il fixait Lavi de ses prunelles bleues d'un air exaspéré. Et c'est qu'il connaissait les mauvaises habitudes de son meilleur ami mieux que personne. Traînant ensemble depuis le primaire, Allen et Lavi avait grandis ensemble et avaient toujours été comme des frères. Malheureusement, Allen n'avait jamais réussi à dissuader Lavi de poursuivre ses folies amoureuses.

Lavi avait en effet toujours eu conscience de son incroyable charme et n'avait eu de cesse de s'en servir. Doté d'un physique remarquable et d'une tignasse flamboyante, Lavi n'avait jamais eu à faire de grands efforts pour faire fondre les cœurs autour de lui. Un simple sourire, un de ses regards verts, et le tour était joué.

Lenalee paraissait être la seule fille sur qui ses atouts charmeurs n'avaient pas le moindre effet. Mais cela était certainement dû au fait que depuis la quatrième, quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que les deux garçons, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Allen. Discret, gentil, doux et attentionné, elle s'était sentit rougir dès leur premier échange de regard.

Elle avait alors fait beaucoup d'efforts pour surmonter sa timidité et se rapprocher de lui. Néanmoins, elle avait eu beau lui avouer ses sentiments des dizaines de fois, Allen avait toujours refusé galamment, lui assurant qu'elle méritait bien mieux que lui. Avec le temps, Lenalee s'était liée d'une solide amitié avec Allen et Lavi et tous les trois étaient depuis inséparables. Bien sûr, les sentiments de Lenalee à l'égard d'Allen ne s'étaient pas dissipés mais elle avait appris peu à peu à se satisfaire de son amitié. Tout du moins en partie…

Ils étaient maintenant en terminale, à leur dernière année de lycée. Les cours avaient commencé depuis un mois maintenant et ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à la tonne de travail hebdomadaire qu'on leur donnait dans « la Crystal Académie». Et c'est qu'ils devraient passer un examen décisif à la fin de l'année.

Particulièrement faignant, Lavi préférait de loin s'occuper l'esprit avec ses histoires de filles. Il était sorti avec des dizaines d'entre elles, toujours les plus mignonnes, mais jamais aucune ne l'avait intéressé longtemps. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, elles finissaient souvent par le décevoir, voir même l'ennuyer à mourir. Ça avait été le cas de Vanessa. Et ça le serait sûrement aussi de la suivante.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Allen, le rassura Lavi en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Je trouverais vite ma prochaine victime.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça ce qui m'inquiète, rétorqua Allen en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lenalee secoua la tête avec un sourire désespéré. Lavi, quand à lui, afficha un sourire carnassier et lança un regard circulaire dans la salle en cherchant une nouvelle candidate susceptible de mériter son intérêt.

Quelques filles de première année à une table voisine gloussèrent en le voyant les dévisager ouvertement. Mais aucune ne capta son attention. Elles avaient beau être une nouveauté dans le lycée, elles n'avaient rien de particulier. Il poursuivit donc sa quête.

Etrangement, ce ne fut aucune des nombreuses filles présentes dans le grand salon qui attira son regard, mais un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs d'un reflet bleuté qu'il aperçut par la fenêtre. Vêtu sombrement et muni d'un sac à dos noir, il avançait seul d'un pas élégant et léger le long de la cour en direction du bureau du directeur.

Ce fut comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait car tout à coup, le garçon tourna son regard vers lui. Les deux mèches de cheveux bleutés qui échappaient à sa queue de cheval s'agitèrent au vent lorsqu'il lui fit face. Lavi écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

Le regard noir que lui renvoyait l'inconnu était absolument déroutant. Intense et sombre. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme cela auparavant. Ce regard ne dura pourtant pas plus d'une seconde, mais il laissa Lavi pantois.

Le mystérieux garçon reprit alors son chemin le long de la cour sans un regard en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? L'interrogea Allen en suivant son regard.

-Ce…C'est…, bredouilla Lavi en clignant des yeux. C'est qui ce mec ?

-Qui ça ? Fit Lenalee en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Oh ! Ça doit être le nouvel élève qui devait être transféré ici cette semaine.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'étonna Allen.

Lenalee prit un air suffisant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eh bien, même si vous ne semblez pas y accorder grande importance, je vous rappelle que je suis la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée. Et en tant que telle, je me dois d'être au courant de ce genre de choses.

-Comme si on pouvait l'oublier ! Ironisa Allen. Tu profites de chaque petite ouverture pour nous le rappeler !

-Non mais t'as qu'à dire que je me la pète aussi ! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

-Ça c'est toi qui l'as dit, se défendit Allen en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

-Peut-être ! Mais tu l'as pensé très fort !

Allen et Lenalee continuèrent à se chamailler sans remarquer le trouble qui avait envahi leur ami.

En effet Lavi se triturait les méninges en essayant de comprendre la signification de cet étrange regard que lui avait lancé le nouveau. Il avait l'impression que les choses étaient sur le point de changer à la Crystal Académie.

**Hey minna! ^^ Je viens tout juste de commencer cette histoire mais j'avoue que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de me lancer dans un projet D Gray Man! et c'est que je suis une très grande fan! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Arigatô! **


	2. Numéro 1

**Episode 1 : Numéro 1**

-Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouvel étudiant arrivé tout juste de Londres, dit le professeur Tiedoll avec un grand sourire.

Avec ses cheveux marrons désordonnés et sa moustache frisée, Froi Tiedoll, leur professeur de philosophie, était l'un des enseignants les plus appréciés de l'Académie. Son charisme d'artiste et sa tendance laxiste à ne pas donner excessivement de devoirs à la maison, lui attiraient en effet l'admiration et le respect des élèves.

Ce jour là néanmoins, il ne leur avait pas fait un de ses discours habituels sur la métaphysique ou sur les grands auteurs grecs qu'il admirait avec ferveur. Non. Ce jour là il leur avait introduit le nouvel arrivant à l'Académie. Un brun de grande taille et aux vêtements sombres.

Tiedoll l'invita à se présenter à ses nouveaux camarades de classe d'un geste de la main.

Le visage inexpressif, le garçon s'avança de quelques pas, faisant face à une trentaine de visages dévorants de curiosité.

-Je m'appelle Yuu Kanda, dit-il d'une voix froide à l'imperceptible touche anglaise. Je viens de m'installer en ville avec ma mère.

Tiedoll hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en ne remarquant apparemment pas l'animosité avec laquelle le dénommé Yuu venait de s'exprimer. De toute évidence, Yu trouvait inutiles toutes ces formalités.

-Très bien ! Très très bien, Yuu ! L'encouragea t-il. A présent je te laisse t'installer ! Je suis sûr que tu t'intègreras rapidement dans la classe !

Tenant son sac à dos sur l'épaule, Yuu Kanda inspecta la salle à la recherche d'une place vacante. Ce fut alors qu'il le revit. Se tenant très raide sur son siège, le roux de la veille le fixait à nouveau d'un regard étrange. Yuu plissa les yeux.

Lavi déglutit. Le nouveau l'avait encore une fois fusillé du regard. C'était quoi son problème à ce type à la fin ? Et puis comment se faisait-il qu'entre toutes les classes de terminale qu'il y avait dans le lycée, il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans la sienne ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une terminale L comme Lenalee plutôt qu'une ES coome lui et Allen !

Yuu s'avança parmi les bureaux, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers lui à son passage. Les filles, surexcitées, se chuchotaient des confidences à l'oreille les garçons, plus réticents, boudaient à moitié en remarquant l'effervescence que le nouveau causait autour de lui. Déjà que Lavi ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de filles, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un nouveau tombeur dans la classe !

Et c'est que Yuu avait un visage d'une magnifique finesse. Sa peau lisse et claire, ses yeux en amende, ses cheveux aux reflets miroitants, et surtout son expression froide et indifférente. L'ensemble était presque irréel.

Allen, assis juste à côté de Lavi, remarqua que ce dernier se raidissait sur sa chaise au fur et à mesure que Yuu avançait dans les rangs. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. C'était la deuxième fois que Lavi réagissait de la sorte avec ce garçon. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise chez lui ?

Allen dévisagea Yuu avec curiosité. Ce type ne respirait pas la sociabilité en tout cas. Mais il était vrai qu'il était enveloppé par une étrange aura de mystère.

Lorsque Yuu passa tout près de lui pour aller s'assoir deux tables plus loin, Lavi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne savait pourquoi ce type lui faisait dresser tous les cheveux sur la tête ! C'était flippant !

-Parfait ! Conclut allègrement Tiedoll en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je compte sur vous pour aider Yuu à mettre ses cours à jour. Maintenant, commençons le cours si vous voulez bien! Yuu, tu as bien eu un livre de philosophie ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. Alors ouvrez-le tous à la page 74.

Le cours se déroula quasi-normalement, mis à part les rires hystériques des filles de la classe qui résonnaient dans tous les coins. A l'évidence, l'entrée de Yuu était la cause de ce chahut mais lui y restait indifférent. Le regard lointain, il ne paraissait pas remarquer les regards appuyés que les filles lui lançaient de tous les côtés.

Lavi en fut de plus en plus agacé. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude que quelqu'un lui vole la vedette et ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il voulait se faire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si exceptionnel ce mec ? Rien ! A part ce mépris incompréhensible qu'il dégageait!

Le plus discrètement possible, Lavi lui coula un regard par-dessus son épaule. Yuu paraissait absorbé par sa lecture. Cependant, dès que Lavi le regarda, il leva les yeux du livre et lui rendit un regard énigmatique.

Lavi retourna violemment la tête. Merde ! Grillé !

En le voyant bouder, Allen eut un petit sourire. Il avait compris que Lavi ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir un rival de sex appeal dans la classe. Humpf !

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, de nombreuses filles se précipitèrent sur Yuu, voulant être les premières à lui prêter leurs cours ou lui faire visiter l'école. Mais Yuu refusa sèchement leur proposition, s'esquivant agilement de ses assaillantes.

-Il a du succès on dirait, fit remarquer Allen en rangeant sa trousse et son livre dans son sac. Fais attention Lavi ! Il pourrait presque te doubler auprès des filles !

-Tch ! Ça m'étonnerait ! Grogna Lavi sans sourire.

* * *

><p>-Alors voilà ! Annonça Lenalee. On a publié ce matin la version définitive du journal de la semaine ! J'avais organisé une interview spéciale la semaine dernière pour le nouveau mais vu qu'il a refusé j'ai dû la remplacer à la dernière minute par celle du capitaine du club de tennis, qui soit dit en passant, à été classé second aux départementales de cette années. Je ne vous dis pas la tonne de travail supplémentaire que ça a supposé !<p>

-Tu viens juste de le faire pourtant, chuchota Allen en mâchant sa frite.

Lenalee lui envoya un coup de poing sur le bras.

-Aïeeuuhh ! Se plaignit-il.

-Tout ça pour dire, continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, que comme toutes les semaines nous avons publié la liste des garçons de l'Académie les plus désirés de la semaine. Et…

-Et alors ? Intervint Lavi en haussant les épaules avec désintérêt tout en enroulant ses spaghettis bolognaise avec sa fourchette. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent à me dire ça ?

-Ecoutes moi jusqu'au bout et tu comprendras, le réprimanda Lenalee. Les noms figurant sur la liste ont changé. Tu n'es plus le premier, Lavi.

Lavi s'étrangla presque avec ses spaghettis. Il se mit à tousser tandis qu'Allen lui tapotait le dos.

Cela ferait bientôt deux ans que Lavi s'était maintenu au top du classement hebdomadaire des plus beaux garçons du lycée. Personne ne l'y avait jamais détrôné malgré la mauvaise réputation qu'il s'était fait durant ces années. En effet, les filles avait beau le trouver cruel et superficiel, elles finissaient toujours par voter pour lui sur la page officiel du journal du lycée. Apparemment, sa froideur vis-à-vis des filles ne faisait que le rendre encore plus irrésistible au final.

C'est pourquoi cela avait été un choc pour Lenalee de constater qu'au dernier tour de vote, quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à doubler l'éternel champion de l'enquête.

Lavi se leva, frappant la table de ses mains ouvertes. Plusieurs élèves qui mangeaient eux aussi au self se retournèrent à ce bruit, mais Lavi les ignora, incrédule et indigné.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Interrogea t-il, les dents serrées.

Lenalee échangea un regard craintif avec Allen avant de lâcher la bombe. Elle avait espéré que Lavi prendrait la nouvelle avec élégance mais à l'évidence il ne restait pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne voulait le paraître face aux résultats du classement.

-Kanda Yuu.

Lavi fronça profondément les sourcils et les lèvres, n'affichant plus qu'un masque de haine. Il aurait dû le deviner.

-Tu veux bien te calmer un peu ? L'apaisa Allen. Ce n'est qu'un classement à la con de quelques gamines du lycée en chaleur qui n'ont rien dans la cervelle. Ce n'est rien de sérieux. Et puis ce n'est que parce qu'il est nouveau qu'il t'es passé devant. Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'il est ici. Le sang frais, ça plait. Mais à la longue elles se lasseront de lui.

-Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne figure pas dans la liste qu'elle est forcément débile, Allen ! Protesta Lenalee. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de créer ce classement je te ferais dire !

-Oui ben ce n'était ton idée la plus brillante si tu veux mon avis, grogna Allen.

-Quoi ? Parce que les tiennes le sont peut être !

Avant qu'Allen n'ait pu lancer une réplique cinglante, Lavi fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes foulées. Allen et Lenalee le regardèrent partir en se mordant la lèvre.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises…, soupira Lenalee.

-C'est sûr qu'il va en faire. Espérons juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop grosse…, ajouta Allen.


	3. Danger à la bibliothèque

**Episode 2 : Danger à la bibliothèque**

Lavi se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Il avait appris par Lenalee que Yuu Kanda s'y rendait régulièrement après les cours pour essayer d'échapper à ses bruyantes fans.

Il comptait régler cette affaire au plus vite. Il devait remettre ce petit nouveau à sa place. Il avait beau se prendre pour un beau gosse, il était en terrain inconnu, et Lavi ne comptait pas renoncer à son succès ni passer au second plan. Oh que non !

Après avoir monté et descendu plusieurs volées de marches et d'avoir traversé quelques corridors, Lavi arriva enfin devant les grandes portes de bois de la bibliothèque. Un panneau rouge gravé du mot « silence » avertissait du danger que pourrait entraîner faire du chahut dans cette salle. La dirigeante de la bibliothèque, Madame Sidoine, était plus que stricte là-dessus, elle était effrayante !

C'est pourquoi, si ce que cherchais Yuu était un endroit tranquille pour échapper à ses suivantes, il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal. Personne n'osait défier les règles de Madame Sidoine au péril de leur vie !

Lavi poussa la grande porte devant lui et observa la grande salle spacieuse munie d'étagères emplies de livres et de tables et de chaises pour les lecteurs silencieux. Les vitres rappelaient les vitrails d'une église avec leurs motifs arabesques et leurs couleurs vives. Des lustres de cristal faisaient perler la lumière comme des gouttes de pluies lumineuses. Il y avait une odeur d'encre, de papier et de cuir relié dans l'air. De plus, le silence était absolu.

C'était une ambiance que Lavi n'avait pas l'habitude de connaître. Depuis qu'il était au lycée il n'était venu dans cette salle qu'une seule fois et il n'avait pas été suffisamment silencieux au goût de Madame Sidoine qui l'avait « gentiment » mis à la porte et interdit d'entrée pour le restant de ses jours ! Mais de cela faisait déjà deux ans. Lavi espérait que la gérante ne le remarquerait pas cette fois.

Il s'avança parmi les étagères, regardant les milliers de livres qui débordaient autour de lui. C'était tout de même impressionnant de penser au nombre scandaleux de livres qui existaient. Toutes ces histoires, toutes ces vies…Tout ça resterait à jamais gravé sur les livres devenant l'héritage culturel des générations futures. Ou peut être bien que les gamins du futur seraient plutôt comme lui, préférant un bon jeu de play à la lecture…

Soudain, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était venu là en apercevant une silhouette assise seule sur un petit bureau installé juste devant un des vitrails.

Lavi s'avança à pas furtifs sans quitter des yeux sa cible.

La vitre artistique filtrait les rayons du soleil et transformait la lumière blanche en un éventail de couleurs digne d'un arc-en-ciel. Ainsi, le visage pâle de Yuu concentré sur sa lecture, était baigné par cette palette de couleurs éblouissantes, le rendant encore plus beau.

Frappé par cette vision, Lavi se figea subitement sur place, incapable de dévier ses yeux de ce tableau éprenant. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, le jeune brun se tourna vers lui. A nouveau, Lavi ne fut plus maître de ses gestes. Bouche bée, il continua de fixer ce regard noir.

Yuu finit par relever le coin de ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

-Humph.

Il ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se leva en faisant craquer son cou endolori. Il rangea son livre dans une étagère voisine avec précaution puis se tourna à nouveau vers Lavi.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Il était pourtant venu ici avec l'intention de lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Tu as l'air surpris, remarqua Yuu en s'approchant de lui. C'est pourtant toi qui me cherchais, n'est-ce pas ?

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, Lavi se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance. Mais cela ne parut qu'amuser Yuu qui à présent affichait un sourire en coin.

En se retrouvant face à face avec lui, Lavi remarqua qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Un détail sans importance, mais qu'il trouva cependant intéressant de noter.

-Oui, en effet. Je te cherchais, confirma-t-il.

-Mmm. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir, Lavi.

Lavi se sentit rougir à ces mots. Ils lui avaient semblé beaucoup trop intenses.

-Tu connais mon prénom ? S'étonna-t-il tout haut, les joues en feu.

Yuu haussa les épaules.

-Tu connais le mien aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui, tituba Lavi.

Le sourire de Yuu s'accentua. Lavi recula d'un pas, très mal à l'aise. Yuu inclina sa tête sur le côté.

-Tu as peur de moi ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! Fit Lavi en haussant la voix.

Yuu porta rapidement le doigt à ses lèvres, lui rappelant qu'ils devaient rester silencieux en ces lieux s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer des ennuis.

Lavi ne supportait plus le regard scrutant que lui portait son interlocuteur. Il voulait y échapper le plus vite possible. Il était beaucoup trop intense, presque malsain.

-Si je te cherchais c'était pour te dire que…

-Je sais pourquoi tu crois être là, Lavi. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu es véritablement là.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants encore. Lavi se trouva soudain faible. Il avait envie de partir, pourtant il était incapable de détacher son regard de celui de Yuu, comme s'il n'était qu'un papillon hypnotisé par les yeux globuleux de l'araignée. Il risquait de se faire prendre à ses fils à voler aussi imprudemment. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Yuu esquissa un mouvement vers lui, il prit ouvertement la fuite, dévalant les couloirs comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Tant pis pour Madame Sidoine ! Il préférait encore qu'elle l'attrape plutôt que lui !

Arrivé à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il ne l'avait pas vraiment compris. Mais ce qui était certain c'était que ce mec était dangereux ! Il ne le sous-estimerait plus à l'avenir.

Mais c'était loin d'être terminé ! Les choses n'allaient sûrement pas rester ainsi !

**Oulala! Ce premier face à face a été bien étrange! Vous voulez connaître la suite? ;)**


	4. Mercredi aprèsmidi

**Episode 3 : Mercredi après-midi**

-HAHA ! S'exclama Lenalee. Prenez ça dans vos gueules bandes de nazes !

-Bon ! S'impatienta Allen. T'as fini de balancer des peaux de bananes partout Lenalee ? Tu m'as encore fait perdre trois places !

-T'as qu'à les esquiver, looser !

-Ouais ! Renchérit Lavi. T'as qu'à faire comme moi !

-Comme toi ? Répliqua Allen. Mais t'es encore plus nul que moi !

-Mais non, imbécile ! C'est une tactique de jeu ! Je me laisse doubler au début pour tous vous niquer à la dernière minute !

-Aaaah ! Ironisa Allen. Alors c'est pour ça que t'as fini huitième quatre fois de suite !

-LA FERME !

Agrippés aux télécommandes de la Wii de Lenalee, les trois ados profitaient de leur mercredi après-midi libre. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'organiser des moments de détente en groupe en occupant successivement leurs trois demeures. Cette fois ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon de Lenalee, enchaînant les jeux de sports et de combats de la Wii que son grand frère Komui lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans.

Ils étaient actuellement en pleine course de Mario Kart, faisant voltiger leurs bras en l'air comme s'ils tenaient véritablement un volant entre leurs mains.

-C'est pas juste ! Conclut Allen après sa cinquième défaite consécutive. C'est de la triche ! Tu as beaucoup plus d'entraînement que nous, et puis tu nous empêche d'avancer avec tes sales bananes !

-C'est le jeu ! Lui sourit triomphalement la jeune fille. J'y peux rien si je suis trop forte pour vous ! Et puis je t'avais prévenu que tu devais prendre la princesse. C'est la plus rapide.

-Je te signale que j'ai pris la princesse moi, fit remarquer Lavien jetant sa télécommande sur le sofa. Et ça ne m'a servi strictement à rien.

-Oui mais ça c'est parce que toi t'ai nul tout court, expliqua calmement Allen. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas tombé en dessous de la huitième place au moins.

-Mets moi un jeu décent comme FIFA ou PES et je vais te montrer moi qui sont les nuls ici ! Grogna Lavi en attrapant le col d'Allen.

-On se fait un « just dance » les gars ? Proposa Lenalee en montrant le boîtier du jeu avec enthousiasme.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. Lavi fut le plus rapide.

-Pfiou ! J'ai super soif, pas vous ? Je vais attraper un truc à boire !

Lavi s'effaça de ce pas vers la cuisine. Allen paniqua.

-Euh…Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Improvisa-t-il. Je me pisse dessus !

Il commença à s'éloigner avec soulagement mais Lenalee ne fut pas dupe. Lui attrapant l'oreille, elle le tira de force jusque devant l'écran de télévision.

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça ! Vous me faites toujours le coup ! Hors de question que je me fasse une partie toute seule !

-Aïeuuuh ! Pleurnicha Allen. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ?

* * *

><p>Lavi entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire léger aux lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas forcément quelque chose d'exceptionnel, tout devenait beaucoup plus drôle et intéressant quand ils étaient ensemble. C'était facile d'être heureux à leurs côtés.<p>

Se penchant dans le frigo à la recherche d'une boisson rafraîchissante, Lavi découvrit finalement du jus d'orange. Mais il ne restait qu'un fond de bouteille. Haussant les épaules, il la porta à ses lèvres pour la vider d'un trait.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est très malpoli de boire directement au goulot d'une bouteille ? Surtout chez les autres.

Lavi faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Passant sa main sur sa bouche, il se retourna pour découvrir l'identité du détenteur de cette voix.

-Komui !

Le grand frère de Lenalee, Komui Lee, était installé sur la table de la cuisine où s'empilaient des livres et des rouleaux de papier. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses lui tombaient jusqu'au niveau des épaules et, incliné sur un gros bouquin ouvert, Komui l'observait d'un œil amusé par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Salut, gamin, lui sourit-il.

Lenalee ressemblait beaucoup à son grand frère. Ils avaient tous les deux ces mêmes yeux doux et ce même sourire chaleureux. Agé de 29 ans, Komui avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa petite sœur. Depuis que leurs parents étaient décédés dans un tragique accident de voiture, il avait hérité le rôle de chef de famille sans jamais émettre la moindre plainte. N'ayant aucun proche sur qui s'épauler, avec 18 ans seulement, il avait pris l'entière responsabilité de sa petite sœur de 6 ans en jonglant avec ses études et son travail à temps partiel pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il avait toujours été là pour Lenalee, à la soutenir, à la faire rire. A combler ce vide qu'avait laissé dans son cœur la perte de leurs parents.

Lavi éprouvait un grand respect pour Komui. En plus d'être un grand frère exemplaire il était aussi d'une rare intelligence. Depuis tout petit, Komui avait manifesté une habileté hors pair, remportant grand nombre de prix et de récompenses pour ses exploits divers dans le milieu de la science.

-Bak ! S'exclama Lavi en le reconnaissant. Tu es là aussi !

-Et oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un supervise le travail de ce tête en l'air !

Bak Chan était le meilleur ami d'enfance de Komui. Un peu comme Allen et Lavi, les deux garçons avaient été inséparables tout au long du secondaire et ils travaillaient à présent dans le même laboratoire de biochimie en tant que collaborateurs du célèbre bureau de recherche de la ville voisine.

Bak et Komui avaient toujours partagé cette même passion pour la science. Et avec la perte familiale que son ami avait souffert, Bak lui avait porté tout son soutien, devenant aussi proche qu'un frère pour lui.

Blond aux yeux marron, Lavi trouvait Bak légèrement prétentieux mais absolument hilarant et sympathique. Il était actuellement accoudé à la table de la cuisine, suivant les explications de son ami au sujet de leur dernier projet au labo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? Les interrogea Lavi en s'approchant d'eux avec curiosité.

-Nous mettions en place un protocole expérimental pour la synthèse de l'enzyme catalytique dont nous avons besoin pour la réaction d'oxydoréduction qui nous permettra de…, commença Komui.

-Je retire ma question ! L'interrompit Lavi, complètement perdu.

Bak éclata de rire.

-Komui ! N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à un pro de la drague et non à un pro des organomagnésiens ! Pas vrai, Lavi ? Alors ? Comment vont tes nombreuses conquêtes ?

-Comme d'habitude, se vanta Lavi en passant sa main dans ses cheveux rougeoyants.

-Pff ! Pouffa Bak. Il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup ! A l'époque, les jolies filles s'intéressaient plutôt à des garçons comme Komui et moi. Avec quelque chose dans la cervelle quoi !

Lavi grimaça.

-C'était il y a très longtemps alors…

-Lavi ! L'appela soudain Allen depuis le salon. Au secours ! Lenalee veut m'obliger à danser le « waka waka » de Shakira !

-Oùlà ! Fit Lavi d'un air faussement sérieux. Le devoir m'appelle ! Je vais devoir vous laissez à vos orgomangasiens !

-Organomagnésiens, le corrigea Komui avec un sourire indulgent.

- Oui, je n'étais pas loin. Continuez votre dure labeur, messieurs les chimistes. Le monde vous le remerciera. Oh ! Et je vous confie ça.

Refourguant la bouteille de jus d'orange quasi vide dans les mains de Bak, Lavi s'en alla d'un pas joyeux. Bak et Komui regardèrent quelques instants la bouteille d'un air perplexe puis le blond la tendit à son voisin avec un sourire engageant.

-De la bave de Lavi concentrée ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, refusa Komui en roulant des yeux.

**J'adore le personnage Bak Chan! Pas vous? Il fallait absolument que je le fasse paraître ^^ ps: merci pour vos coms! contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Mais ça ne fait que commencer...**


	5. Retard

**Episode 4 : Retard**

-Merde ! Je vais être à la bourre !

Courant à toute allure, Lavi traversa enfin le portail de l'Académie. Il dévala les couloirs déserts en trombe, le cœur au bout des lèvres.

Ce matin là, il avait éteins son réveil lorsqu'il s'était déclenché et s'était bêtement rendormi de suite après. Heureusement, son grand père, Bookman, s'était chargé de le mettre sur pieds en lui jetant un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête, même si Lavi aurait préféré qu'il emploie une méthode un peu moins radicale…

Il atteint enfin son casier et en sortit son livre de mathématiques. Il s'engagea ensuite dans un autre couloir vers la salle 112 où ils devaient avoir cours ce matin avec Mme Nine. Lavi avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune femme en le voyant arriver aussi à la bourre. Ça n'aurait certainement rien d'agréable et c'est que la colère foudroyante de la bibliothécaire, Madame Sidoine, n'était que des crises enfantines face aux colères noires de Cloud Nine ! Elle avait beau être très jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses décolletés sexys, cette expression sévère ne s'effaçait jamais complètement de son visage marqué par une large cicatrice claire.

L'esprit occupé par ces divagations effrayantes, Lavi ne vit pas arriver la silhouette devant lui. C'est pourquoi, tête baissée, il la percuta de plein fouet. Avec la violence du coup, il eut le souffle coupé, et il se retrouva assis par terre sur les fesses avec une douleur aigüe au front.

Des larmes de douleur lui flouant la vue, Lavi leva la tête vers la personne qu'il avait percutée et qui avait faillit elle aussi être renversée en arrière.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention à où tu marches ? Le rabroua Lavi, agacé.

-Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose, répondit froidement l'autre.

Les yeux soudainement écarquillés, Lavi reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur en clignant ses yeux larmoyants. Non. Impossible !

Mais malheureusement, c'était possible.

Yuu Kanda, une main sur le front, le regardait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux d'encre débordant de mépris.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ! Parmi les centaines d'étudiants qu'il y avait dans ce lycée ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe précisément sur la personne qu'il tenait le plus à esquiver ! Surtout après la façon pitoyable dont il avait pris la fuite dans la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt ! Bordel de merde !

-Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça de toute façon ? L'interrogea Yuu en haussant un sourcil.

Lavi mit quelques instants à retrouver sa voix.

-J'essayais de ne pas être trop en retard pour le cours de maths, répondit-il enfin.

-Et bien ça ne risque pas, le rassura Yuu d'un air moqueur. On n'a maths qu'à 15h cette aprèm. Par contre on va être sérieusement à la bourre en Histoire si on continue à perdre notre temps ici.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit la main, lui proposant son aide pour se remettre debout. Lavi hésita une demi-seconde. Il avait du mal à quitter ses yeux de ce visage scandaleusement attirant. Ses cheveux attachés ressemblaient au plumage d'un corbeau, miroitant une lueur bleutée irréelle. Sa chemise grise et son élégante veste noire contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Et les mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur mystère.

Même si Lavi ne l'avouerait jamais, il était d'accord avec les résultats du sondage du journal de Crystal. La beauté raffinée de Yuu Kanda méritait largement la première place.

Il attrapa la main tendue de Yuu qui le tira vers lui avec force. A nouveau debout, Lavi défit lentement sa prise sur sa main. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait, et surtout pourquoi ça lui arrivait avec ce type ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir lui-même : le contact de sa main lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tous le bras. Et elle n'était en rien désagréable…

-Humph.

Yuu arbora son habituel sourire en coin en scrutant son expression, puis il se mit en route d'un pas rapide.

Lavi le suivit en se traitant d'idiot. Il s'était trompé dans l'emploi du temps ! Heureusement qu'il avait croisé Yuu en chemin car sinon il aurait eu l'air franchement ridicule à débarquer soudainement dans la classe de Mme Nine ! Mais c'est qu'habituellement c'était Allen qui se chargeait de mémoriser les cours qu'ils avaient et les salles auxquels ils devaient se rendre ! Sans lui, il était pommé !

Arrivés devant la bonne salle, Yuu frappa et ouvrit la porte après avoir écouté l'assentiment du professeur. Monsieur Suman Dark les regarda entrer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en leur exigeant des explications. Ses sourcils marrons étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Le reste de la classe se lança dans des conversations animées à mi-voix. Les filles surtout se trémoussaient sur leurs chaises avec excitation. Yuu et Lavi ! Les deux plus beaux garçons de tout le lycée venaient de faire leur entrée ensemble! Quel magnifique duo !

Allen, quand à lui, secoua la tête en écoutant les échanges simplistes des filles autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien de si extraordinaire à voir deux élèves en retard. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, personne n'aurait relevé. Encore ces stupides histoires de classement…

-Excusez nous, monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira pas, assura Yuu.

En voyant l'agitation que leur entrée avait provoquée dans la salle de cours, Suman Dark se dit que ces deux élèves devaient avoir une certaine importance au sein de la classe. Il détailla leur allure du regard.

Lavi, comme à son habitude, se tenait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux rouges en désordre sur sa tête, un demi sourire à ses lèvres et ses yeux verts pétillants d'énergie. Il aimait faire son intéressant devant les autres et son attitude rebelle semblait lui réussir. Elève moyen, parfois même médiocre, Suman appréciait néanmoins sa franchise et sa spontanéité. C'était un jeune homme extroverti plein d'idées qui n'avait pas peur de prendre la parole ou l'initiative. Il avait des ressources et des qualités évidentes. Il lui manquait simplement la volonté de les exploiter à fond pour réussir dans ses études.

Yuu Kanda, le nouveau, donnait une image de lui bien différente. L'air discret, posé et ténébreux, il dégageait cependant une assurance sans faille et une indifférence souveraine pour tout ce qui l'entourait assez déroutante. Les cheveux ramassés en une longue queue de cheval noire et une frange retombant sur son front, il semblait fusiller du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder directement dans les yeux. C'était de plus un élève brillant qui même s'il paraissait manquer d'attention en cours, savait surprendre agréablement ses professeur à l'écris depuis qu'il était à Crystal.

Oui. Ces deux là étaient décidemment très différents et charismatiques. Suman décida alors de les utiliser comme un exemple de discipline pour l'ensemble de la classe. Portant sa main à son menton, il afficha un air vicieux en annonçant son verdict.

-J'ai une idée, commença-t-il. Vous allez devoir me préparer tous les deux un exposé oral pour lundi matin.

-QUOI ? Sursauta Lavi, bouche bée.

-Un exposé oral, répéta Suman d'une voix forte en recouvrant les conversations qui avaient explosé dans toute la classe. Sur la Révolution Industrielle du XIXième siècle en France. Vous pourrez même rajouter des références à celle qui se déroula en Angleterre étant donné votre culture anglaise.

Il dit cela en regardant Yuu dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires.

-Maintenant, retournez à vos places, ordonna Suman. J'espère que la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'arriver en retard à mon cours.

Lavi, encore sous le choc, traîna les pieds jusqu'à son bureau comme un condamné à mort. Compatissant, Allen lui envoya une tape dans le dos.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, le rassura-t-il.

-Je vois difficilement comment…, répondit Lavi.

-C'aurait pu être Madame Nine. Là t'aurais vraiment été dans le caca.

-Et ben j'aurais presque préféré, tu vois ! Parce qu'elle nous aurait effectivement déchirés mais elle ne nous aurait pas donné du travail supplémentaire !

-T'es vraiment un faignant fini, toi ! Se moqua Allen.

-Et j'assume ! Répliqua Lavi.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait surpris par la sévérité de la punition du professeur et personne ne tenait à s'attirer son courroux ni de travail oral.

Suman Dark, assez content de l'effet qu'avait eu sa sentence autoritaire, reprit son cours là où il l'avait interrompu. Grattant le tableau de sa craie avec entrain.

Ecoutant le cours d'une oreille distraite, Lavi se prépara durant tout le cours pour le moment décisif. Ainsi à la fin du cours, il avait réunis suffisamment de sang froid pour s'approcher de Yuu alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

-Alors on va devoir travailler ensemble, conclut Lavi, mal à l'aise.

En voyant son expression gênée, un large sourire fleurit sur le visage habituellement neutre de Yuu et une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans ses prunelles noires.

Lavi eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement.

-Cache ta joie, sourit amplement Yuu.

Et effectivement, contre tout pronostic, Lavi dû faire des efforts pour contenir cette joie intense qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ? Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui lui retournait le ventre ? Lavi n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille auparavant et il comptait bien en dévoiler la nature.

**Une collaboration plus qu'intéressante est sur le point de commencer. ;) **


	6. Secret

**Episode 5 : Secret**

-Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, fit Lavi en ouvrant la porte de sa maison devant lui.

L'expression inchangée, Yuu lui emboîta le pas, tout en regardant autour de lui avec attention.

C'était vendredi et ils venaient de finir les cours avec deux heures de philosophie. Les élèves avaient beau apprécier le professeur Tiedoll, ces deux dernières heures avant la libération tant espérée du week-end leur avaient semblé interminables.

En vue de réaliser leur exposé bonus d'Histoire, Lavi et Yuu s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir cet après-midi là. Très stressé, Lavi avait donc attendu Yuu devant le portail du lycée après avoir salué Allen et Lenalee. Sans un mot, Yuu l'avait rejoins et ils s'étaient mis en marche le long des rues jusqu'à chez Lavi. Heureusement, le trajet n'était pas excessivement long car le peu de temps qu'il dura, Lavi ne cessa de lancer des œillades tendues au visage impassible de Yuu, se rongeant les sangs à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation qui pourrait combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la petite maison blanche qu'habitait Lavi se dessina au coin d'une rue. La zone était accueillante. Des petits jardins fleuris encadraient les maisonnettes du voisinage.

Lavi et Yuu empruntèrent la courte allée jusqu'à l'entrée puis, esquissant un sourire gêné, Lavi l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à guider un Yuu muet le long des couloirs de sa maison.

La décoration était assez exotique avec plusieurs masques africains accrochés aux murs, des tapisseries indiennes longeant le sol, des figurines égyptiennes sur les meubles et de beaux tableaux reproduisant les dunes de sables mouvants du Sahara. Et c'est que Bookman, le grand père de Lavi avait réalisé de nombreux voyages durant sa jeunesse en rapportant des souvenirs de chaque endroit auquel il se rendait. De plus, les parents de Lavi, deux activistes profondément engagés de l'ONU, leur envoyaient souvent des objets rares qu'ils récoltaient durant leurs nombreuses expéditions humanitaires autour du monde. C'était leur façon à eux de rester connectés à leur fils en permanence. Et c'est qu'ils étaient très souvent absents en tant que médecins sans frontière, surtout depuis les nombreuses révoltes qui agitaient le nord de l'Afrique. La main d'œuvre y était plus nécessaire que jamais. C'étaient malheureusement les gages du métier.

Raide et mal à l'aise, Lavi conduit Yuu jusqu'à la petite librairie que Bookman s'était confectionné à force d'amasser des livres tout au long de sa vie. C'était un ensemble de trois grandes étagères emplies à ras bord d'œuvres historiques, politiques et culturelles. Une collection privée qu'il se donnait à cœur joie de grossir chaque jour.

-Mon grand père était professeur d'histoire-géographie avant, expliqua Lavi en voyant l'air surpris de Yuu. C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi. Je pense qu'ici on pourra trouver toutes les infos dont on aura besoin.

-Mmm.

Yuu approuva d'un air distrait tout en se promenant le long des étagères et en examinant les titres des bouquins d'un œil curieux.

Lavi l'observa quelques instants en silence. Avec son T-shirt bleu, son jean délavé et ses converses noires, Yuu avait beau être simplement vêtu, il portait ses habits avec une élégance scandaleuse. De plus, ses cheveux étaient inhabituellement détachés, cascadant librement sur ses épaules.

Lavi ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment qui lui bloquait les sens chaque fois qu'il le contemplait mais il ne pouvait ni le nier ni l'ignorer. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais c'était quoi exactement ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut.

Les mots de Yuu brisèrent le fil des pensées de Lavi, le faisant presque sursauter. Et c'est que sans s'en rendre compte il avait passé tout ce temps à scanner Yuu ouvertement tandis que ce dernier cherchait les livres qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour leur exposé.

Les bras chargés avec plusieurs tomes, un sourire imperceptible relevait le coin des lèvres de Yuu. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Ou…Oui, se reprit Lavi. On va s'installer dans ma chambre alors. On aura accès à Internet aussi comme ça.

Lavi sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage pour se diriger vers sa chambre qu'il avait exclusivement pris soin de ranger la veille en vue de la venue de Yuu.

-Voilà, on a qu'à s'installer sur mon bureau si tu veux.

Yuu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce d'un air intrigué. De nombreux posters venaient couvrir la peinture verte claire des murs. C'était pour la plupart des groupes célèbres comme Muse, Green Day ou Coldplay, mais il y avait aussi l'affiche de films comme « Le seigneur des anneaux » et « Pirates des Caraïbes ».

-C'est exactement comme je m'y attendais, murmura Yuu.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Lavi, l'air perplexe.

Yuu ne rajouta rien, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Il s'installa sur le bureau en posant les livres sur la table et son sac par terre. Lavi inspira profondément avant de s'assoir auprès de lui. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre.

Il faisait une belle journée d'été ce vendredi de fin de septembre. Le soleil brillait de tous ses phares dans le ciel bleu, réchauffant agréablement l'atmosphère. Lavi mourrait de chaleur avec son T-shirt vert et son pantalon gris. C'était râlant. Comme si le temps ensoleillé se riait d'eux. Il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir profiter du beau temps plutôt que réaliser un exposé super chiant sur le sujet le plus merdique du monde ! La révolution industrielle ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de cette saloperie !

-Ce n'est pas très marrant pour moi non plus, l'informa Yuu en sortant sa trousse de son sac. Alors on va essayer d'être efficaces pour en finir au plus vite, okey ?

Lavi le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il ne s'était pas plaint à voix haute et s'était même efforcé de rester neutre tout en tapant leur sujet sur Google pour ne pas laisser paraître son mécontentement, et pourtant Yuu avait lu en lui comme s'il le comprenait parfaitement. C'était absolument déroutant.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Okey.

Ils se lancèrent ainsi dans une recherche poussée des sujets qu'ils devraient aborder et du plan qu'ils devraient suivre en s'inspirant de plusieurs documents qu'ils trouvèrent sur le net et en reprenant des noms, des dates et des événements importants qu'ils repérèrent dans les livres d'histoire du grand père de Lavi.

Les heures passèrent et peu à peu Lavi se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ne s'y été attendu. Bien que peu bavard, Yuu s'avéra être quelqu'un d'intéressant et de cultivé. Il s'investissait véritablement dans son travail et cela donnait envie à Lavi d'en faire de même. Il trouva ça presque marrant de jouer le jeu et de se plonger dans les livres et les dossiers comme un vrai étudiant modèle. Et c'est qu'il avait plutôt tendance à bâcler ses travaux comme le lui faisaient justement remarquer ses professeurs.

Il se surprit même à s'intéresser aux diverses inventions scientifiques de l'époque de la Révolution Industrielle telles que le téléphone par les frères Bell, le vaccin contre la rage par Louis Pasteur, la machine à vapeur par James Watt, le cinéma par les frères Lumière, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Au final, ces événements avaient été déterminants pour la vie que les gens menaient actuellement en Europe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de totalement étranger à lui.

-Voilà ! S'exclama Lavi en écrivant la dernière phrase de conclusion de l'exposé. C'est parfait ! Ce con de Dark a intérêt à nous mettre une excellente note vu à quel point on s'est appliqué !

-Humph, sourit Yuu en refermant un livre devant lui. Moi j'espère juste qu'il ne nous demandera pas trop de détails sur l'histoire anglaise. Il a beau dire, je n'y connais pas grand chose.

-Ah ? S'étonna Lavi. Je croyais que tu venais de là bas ?

-Etj'en viens. Mais je n'y ai vécu que deux ans.

-Tu étais où avant ?

-Ici. En France.

Lavi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il était vrai que le bon niveau idiomatique français de ce supposé anglais l'avait toujours intrigué. Il avait donc des origines françaises.

En lisant sa curiosité dans ses yeux, Yuu devint plus réservé. Il répondit néanmoins à sa question muette.

-Ma mère travaille dans le marketing, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde. Et ils lui avaient proposé un poste fixe dans une des meilleures chaînes publicitaires anglaises. C'était une très bonne opportunité dans sa carrière.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes revenu alors, si tout allait si bien ?

-C'est compliqué.

En disant ces mots l'expression de Yuu n'était plus qu'un masque inexpressif. Intrigué, Lavi avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'essentiel. Il s'efforça en vain de trouver la réponse à ses questions dans le noir de ses yeux. Mais Yuu dévia son regard délibérément.

-Ce sont tes amis ?

Yuu avait demandé cela en signalant le cadrant d'une photo que Lavi avait scotchée à sa fenêtre. C'était une photo de Lenalee, Allen et lui au carnaval de 4ième, l'époque où ils commençaient à être unis comme les doigts de la main.

Lavi eut un petit sourire en retrouvant leurs larges sourires joyeux. Ce jour là ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour incarner les trois jeunes sorciers les plus célèbres au monde portant capes noires, chapeaux pointus, baguettes de bois et même les cravates rouges aux rayures jaunes brodées du blason du lion de Gryffondor. Pour l'occasion, Lenalee avait frisé ses longs cheveux et avait attrapé un livre d'algèbre pour rappeler le côté intellectuel très prononcé d'Hermione Granger. Allen, quand à lui, s'était dessiné une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et avait mis des lunettes rondes sans verres pour imiter le héros du film, l'élu de la prophétie, Harry Potter. Lavi avait incarné son meilleur ami roux, Ron Weasley, en se ramenant avec une petite souris en peluche et en enroulant du scotch autour de sa baguette pour imiter sa maladresse. Le résultat avait été franchement convaincant.

-Oui, répondit Lavi d'un air attendri. Ce sont Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee, les meilleurs amis que j'aurais jamais pu rêver d'avoir. Allen et moi nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire et nous avons rencontré Lenalee cette année là. Allen est comme un frère de sang pour moi. Et Lenalee comme une petite sœur.

-Je me souviens d'elle, dit soudain Yuu. C'est la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée, c'est ça ? Elle m'a encore envoyé une fille cette semaine pour me demander une interview exclusive. C'est quelqu'un de persistant.

Lavi éclata de rire face à la moue contrariée de Yuu. Définitivement, ce gars était vraiment l'opposé de lui. Plutôt que le flatter, le fait que les gens s'intéressent à lui semblait l'agacer. Il n'aimait pas du tout être sous les projecteurs alors que Lavi en raffolait. Comment avait-il pu lui en vouloir pour l'avoir remplacé au top du classement des plus beaux garçons de Crystal ? Yuu devait le regretter encore plus que lui !

-C'est ça avoir du succès, mon pote ! Sourit Lavi en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. Les filles ne se lassent jamais de te harceler ! Surtout une fille aussi entêtée que Lenalee ! Pour te donner un exemple, elle a beau s'être pris un nombre incalculable de râteaux de la part d'Allen, elle n'a toujours pas abandonné la partie !

Lavi porta soudain sa main à sa bouche d'un air coupable, comme s'il voulait ravaler les mots qu'il venait de lâcher. Yuu le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est juste que…, tituba Lavi. Est-ce que ce détail peut rester entre nous ? Je ne suis pas censé raconter ce genre de trucs.

-Humph. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Yuu d'un air complice. Je sais garder un secret. Vous avez l'air très proches quand même tous les trois.

-Ouais. Je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer mon quotidien sans eux.

-Je t'envie.

Lavi regarda Yuu d'un œil curieux. Au fil de la conversation, ils s'étaient installés sur son lit et ils étaient à présent assis face à face sur son matelas, les genoux repliés devant eux. Lavi jouait discrètement avec le coin de sa couette, histoire de s'occuper les mains. Yuu quand à lui, avait le regard perdu par-delà la fenêtre, comme si ses pensées se trouvaient très loin de là à cet instant.

Il y eut un long silence que Lavi n'essaya pas de briser. Il sentait qu'il devait se montrer patient avec Yuu. Un excès de curiosité pourrait briser les relations qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entamer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuu reprit la parole.

-Il y a quelques années, j'étais comme toi. J'avais un ami duquel je ne me séparais jamais. On avait beau se chamailler tout le temps, ça ne nous empêchait pas de passer tout notre temps ensemble. Pour moi il était beaucoup plus qu'un ami d'enfance. Il s'appelait Alma.

Lavi fut frappé par la tristesse que traduisait le ton de Yuu. Il pouvait ressentir cette profonde douleur dans sa voix pourtant ferme.

-Mais les choses ont mal tournées, conclut Yuu d'un ton lugubre.

Cette fois Lavi ne put contenir sa curiosité.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Yuu le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air hésitant. C'était comme s'il le jaugeait, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment le lui dire. Etant donnée la gravité de son expression, Lavi jugea qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'une confidence triviale. Il en avait les poils de la nuque hérissés. Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre Yuu aussi sérieux ?

Yuu soupira profondément sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il avait enfin prit sa décision. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

Mais ce fut à cet instant précis, alors que Lavi était pendu aux lèvres de Yuu, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée dans un fracas retentissant. Lavi sursauta violemment, retenant de justesse un cri de surprise.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'origine de ce boucan. Le grand père de Lavi, Bookman, se tenait dans le cadran de la porte d'un air mal luné.

-Eho gamin ! Aboya-t-il. Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle pour venir à table ! La lasagne va refroidir ! Bouge tes fesses de là et arrête de faire semblant de travailler !

La main sur la poitrine, Lavi ne put répondre immédiatement, attendant à ce que les battements de son cœur s'espacent après cette peur bleue qu'il avait eu. Pendant ce temps Yuu dévisagea Bookman d'un œil étrange.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme de petite taille vêtu d'une tunique de toile grise. Ses yeux étaient encerclés par des auréoles noires et de ses cheveux clairsemés ne subsistaient plus que quelques mèches grisâtres au sommet du crâne. Mais outre cette apparence de vieillard diminuée, Yuu descella une grande sagesse dans le port et la voix de cet homme.

Bookman parut enfin réaliser que Lavi n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Les yeux plissés, il détailla Yuu du regard. Puis le mécontentement fit place à la surprise, à l'incrédulité puis à une effroyable panique.

-Oulà ! S'exclama Lavi en voyant la pleine lune argentée dans le ciel noir par la fenêtre. C'est vrai qu'il est tard ! Je n'avais pas fait gaffe ! Euh…Yuu, tu veux peut être resté dîner ? Nous avons assez de lasagne pour trois, pas vrai papi ? Papi ?

Mais Bookman ne répondit pas. Il était resté figé en regardant Yuu, l'horreur peinte sur son visage ridé. Lavi cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis il se tourna vers Yuu sans comprendre. Mais ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Yuu renvoyait un regard des plus étranges à Bookman, les lèvres étroitement serrées.

-Yuu ? Papi ? J'ai raté un épisode? Interrogea Lavi dans le silence pesant.

-Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, Lavi, s'excusa soudain Yuu en se redressant et en réunissant ses affaires. Merci de ton invitation mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ma mère m'attend pour dîner.

Lavi était complètement perdu, suivant bouche bée les gestes rapides de Yuu. Lorsqu'il se leva pour lui parler, le brun avait déjà dévalé les escaliers et se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, la poignée de la porte dans le creux de sa main.

-Mais ! Attends ! Tu vas savoir retrouver le chemin ? Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

Yuu parla par-dessus son épaule.

-Non, merci. Je n'habite pas loin d'ici. A lundi, Lavi.

Avec un dernier de ses regards noirs, Yuu claqua la porte derrière lui. Lavi était resté éberlué, incliné par-dessus la barre des escaliers. Perplexe, il se retourna vers son grand père en quête de réponses. Bookman n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Visiblement bouleversé, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts en fixant le mur vert de la chambre de Lavi.

-Papi, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive, exigea Lavi en commençant à perdre patience.

-Le moment est venu…Il l'a finalement retrouvée…

-Quoi ?

Lavi ne comprenait absolument rien aux marmonnements inarticulés de son grand père.

Bookman se ressaisit quelque peu, repassant sa tunique grise de ses mains moites, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir vers sa propre chambre d'un pas lent.

-Mais ! Papi ! Et la lasagne alors ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais me reposer un peu. Je vais…

Sur ce, il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, laissant un Lavi complètement déboussolé dans le couloir. Il regarda longuement la porte d'entrée et celle de la chambre de Bookman d'un air contrarié. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules pour descendre manger.

Il était évident que ces deux lui cachaient quelque chose. Et il comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait ! Peu importait leur manque de coopération, il mettrait leur secret à nu !

**Ce secret risque de bientôt faire beaucoup de bruit, vous êtes prévenus ^^**


	7. Masque souriant

**Episode 6 : Masque souriant**

-Tu aurais vraiment dû venir avec nous samedi, Lavi ! Répéta Lenalee pour la énième fois depuis ce matin là. C'est vraiment LE film événement à ne pas rater ! Même Allen a adoré !

-Faut pas pousser non plus, la corrigea Allen. Je n'ai pas adoré, j'ai juste dis que c'était peut être un peu moins nul de ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Arrête ! Pendant le film t'étais limite encore plus accro que moi !

-Toujours plus ! T'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui ai pleuré tout le long du film tant que t'y es !

Les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient dans la queue de la cafétéria à remplir leur plateau avant de s'installer à leur table habituelle pour manger. C'était lundi et Lenalee et Allen étaient en train de commenter le film qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma samedi soir. Il s'agissait du dernier volet de la saga vampirique qui cartonnait en ce moment : Révélation partie 1. Ils avaient évidemment proposé à Lavi de se joindre à eux pour cette sortie mais il avait refusé, plaidant d'une douleur de ventre aigüe.

Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse. Bien que Lavi ne fut pas personnellement un grand fan de ces films, la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré s'abstenir d'y aller était parce que ce week-end là il n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à ça. En effet les étranges événements de vendredi l'avaient profondément perturbé et le fait que son grand père l'eut esquivé sans arrêt depuis l'inquiétait davantage. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passait.

-De toute façon, les résultats du sondage de cette semaine parlent d'eux même, continua Lenalee en s'asseyant à sa place. Révélation a été élue comme le meilleur film de toute la saga Twilight. C'est officiel.

-Oui ben d'abord il faut considérer que cette saga est bien à l'origine, rétorqua Allen. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Pour moi, par exemple.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu les as tous regardé de A à Z ?

-Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix ! S'exclama Allen, outré.

-Mouais...C'est ce qu'on dit, sourit Lenalee, peu convaincue, en découpant son friand. En tout cas, Lavi, je suis prête à repartir au cinéma pour te le faire voir.

-Non, merci, refusa Lavi en mastiquant sa part de pizza.

Lenalee plissa les yeux d'un air maléfique.

-Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, l'avertit-elle. Je suis prête à te traquer jusqu'en enfer pour que tu vois ce film.

-C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir partager tes passions avec moi mais ce coup ci tu vas devoir baisser les bras, répliqua Lavi. Je n'intègrerais jamais cette secte fanatique des vampires qu'entraînent ces films !

-Fais très attention à toi à partir de maintenant Lavi, le prévint la jeune fille en tenant sa fourchette d'un air menaçant. Parce qu'au moindre faux pas de ta part, je saute sur l'occasion et avant que tu ne t'en sois aperçu, tu te mettras à adorer cette série comme un nouvel évangile !

-J'en tremble déjà ! Pouffa Lavi.

-T'es vraiment folle à lier, fit Allen en s'attaquant à son steak haché.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Lenalee leur faisant un véritable débat sur ses préférences entre Edward Cullen et Jacob Black. Alors qu'ils en étaient au désert, une petite brune de 1ère L courut vers leur table à toute allure. Il s'agissait d'Alexia, l'assistante de Lenalee dans le bureau du journal de Crystal. Elle avait de long cheveux lisses, de petits yeux couleur noisette et des lèvres pulpeuses. Lavi l'avait toujours trouvée à son goût mais Lenalee lui avait catégoriquement interdit d'y toucher lorsqu'elle avait intégré le club journalistique.

-Salut les gars ! Désolée de vous interrompre mais nous avons un sérieux problème avec l'impression du journal. Jared m'a envoyé pour te prévenir.

Lenalee se leva immédiatement, laissant sa salade de fruits de côté d'un air grave.

-Compris, Alex. On y va. Je vais peut être pouvoir ajouter une dernière petite rubrique sur la difficulté qu'ont les garçons à avouer leur ferveur pour Twilight alors.

Elle lança cette dernière phrase avec un large sourire satisfait pour Allen et Lavi puis se pressa derrière Alexia à grandes foulées.

-Pff ! Celle là alors ! Soupira Allen. Quand elle a quelque chose en tête c'est impossible de l'en détourner.

Lavi acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais dans sa tête il se demandait comment s'était déroulée la séance cinéma entre Allen et Lenalee. Avaient-ils été gênés à se retrouver en tête à tête ? Après tout cette sortie pouvait parfaitement passer pour un rendez vous… Lenalee avait sûrement profité de cette occasion pour retenter subrepticement sa chance auprès d'Allen.

Lavi se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi Allen n'acceptait pas de sortir avec elle. Il était évident que le courant passait naturellement entre eux. Et puis parfois quand ils se chamaillaient ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple au point que ça en devenait gênant pour Lavi ! De plus Lenalee était tout simplement magnifique ! Aucun garçon de Crystal n'était indifférent face à la beauté de ses yeux gris, de ses sourires blancs, de son teint unie, de son corps svelte ou de son originalité hors norme.

Lavi avait beau avoir questionné de nombreuses fois son meilleur ami à ce sujet, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Allen se limitait à dire qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur et non comme une possible petite amie. Qu'il chérissait trop son amitié pour risquer de la perdre. Mais cela sonnait à fausses excuses aux oreilles de Lavi. Néanmoins il préférait rester en dehors de ça car même si l'idée de voir Lenalee et Allen en couple ne lui déplaisait pas, il savait que ça pourrait compliquer les choses. Après tout, ses expériences à lui en matière amoureuse tournaient toujours au vinaigre…

Il fallait savoir qu'Allen n'avait jamais eu de copine de sa vie, ne s'intéressant pas particulièrement aux filles. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours étonné Lavi de le voir repousser systématiquement les demandes des quelques courageuses qui s'étaient risquées à les formuler. Et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que les filles s'intéressent à lui. Après tout Allen était quelqu'un d'avenant avec ses cheveux blancs qui cascadaient sur son visage à l'expression détendue, ses grands yeux d'un bleu ciel et ses sourires francs. Sa gentillesse et sa générosité étaient sans limite et c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Le seul défaut que Lavi pouvait lui trouver était sa tendance fâcheuse à garder ses chagrins pour lui tout seul. Allen n'avait pas pour habitude de partager sa souffrance avec quiconque et il s'efforçait sans arrêt de se montrer joyeux, peu importaient les circonstances.

Lavi repensait notamment au jour de l'enterrement de sa mère, Lili Walker. Elle était décédée alors qu'Allen et lui venaient d'entrer en CE2. Un cancer du sein diagnostiqué à peine quelques mois plus tôt l'avaient emportée malgré les traitements et les médications auxquels elle s'était soumise. Durant ces quelques mois, Allen avait passé des nuits entières à écouter les crises de toux de sa mère et les pas affolés de son père tandis qu'il s'empressait de l'emmener à l'hôpital; à retrouver la vaisselle brisée et éparpillée au sol quand ces crises prenaient sa mère en pleine vaisselle; à se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans son lit à verser des larmes d'impuissance. Chaque journée était un véritable calvaire. Pourtant, Allen avait persisté inlassablement à afficher cet air joyeux devant les autres comme un masque.

Cependant, Lavi n'avait pas été dupe. Déjà à l'époque, il avait appris à voir au travers d'Allen. Une après midi il avait acculé son ami contre un mur et lui avait exigé d'arrêter de feindre, d'effacer ce faux sourire de ses lèvres et de lui dire ce qui le tourmentait tant. Lavi se souvenait encore du regard bouleversé que lui avait rendu le jeune Allen à l'époque, les yeux s'emplissant peu à peu de larmes. Ça avait été la première et dernière fois qu'Allen avait pleuré devant lui. Il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, ses petites épaules secouées de soubresauts incontrôlables. Lavi l'avait longuement tenu dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi.

Puis ces mois de supplice avaient pris fin peu après la rentrée. Lavi avait assisté à l'enterrement de Lili Walker avec son grand père. Il se souvenait du visage impassible d'Allen, les épaules entourées par le bras protecteur de son père, Mana Walker, tandis que le curée leur lisait la parole de Dieu, leur offrant le réconfort divin. Les larmes et les gémissements s'étaient multipliés parmi les rangs de l'assistance à la cérémonie funèbre. Mais alors que le cercueil de sa mère venait d'être enseveli sous ses grands yeux de couleur célestielle, Allen avait conservé son intégrité, suivant l'exemple de son père. Le pas ferme, il s'était incliné pour déposer une rose blanche sur la motte de terre sous laquelle reposait désormais sa défunte mère.

- Repose-toi bien, maman.

Ce dernier adieu de la part d'Allen resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Lavi. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient jamais plus abordé le sujet. Mais Lavi s'était sentit définitivement attaché à cet être souriant empli de douceur et de tristesse. Il avait depuis lors protégé Allen comme un petit frère.

Peut être que cette perte déchirante avait rendue Allen plus réticent à l'heure de nouer des liens avec les gens. Peut être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait garder ses distances avec les filles. Lavi n'en était pas sûr. En tout cas il espérait qu'avec le temps ses cicatrices guériraient. Qu'il trouverait le réconfort nécessaire auprès de son père et de ses amis.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me fixe comme ça ? L'interrogea soudain Allen, son yaourt aux fraises à la main.

Lavi secoua la tête, dispersant ses pensées.

-C'est rien. Je beuguais juste.

-Mmm. C'est compréhensible que tu sois fatigué après ton excellente prestation de ce matin en histoire. Dark était sur le cul ! Kanda et toi avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot avec cet exposé. Même moi j'ai trouvé ça intéressant !

-Tu trouves ? Se réjouit Lavi. C'est vrai qu'on y a passé pas mal de temps. J'étais content du résultat.

-Tu n'étais pas le seul, soupira Allen. D'un coup toutes les filles de la classe se sont découvert une passion pour l'Histoire de la révolution industrielle ! Je peux te le dire ! On voyait presque la bave couler de leurs bouches ! Un peu plus et elles vous sautaient dessus comme des sauvages !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Je vois que ça rigole en ES !

Lavi et Allen se tournèrent vers le détenteur de cette voix qui s'été approché de leur table. Il s'agissait de Link Howard, un étudiant de Crystal en terminale S. Link avait les cheveux longs attachés derrière le dos avec un ruban noir et sa frange blonde tombaient sur ses yeux marron clairs. Lui, Allen et Lavi avaient toujours été scolarisés ensemble, exceptées ces deux dernières années où il avait choisi la branche scientifique tandis que Lavi et Allen avaient suivie la voie économique.

-Hey ! Link ! Comment tu vas ? Le salua Allen avec enthousiasme.

Link lui adressa un large sourire amical. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Lavi son sourire se flétrit quelque peu sur ses lèvres.

-Lavi, salua-t-il d'un ton formel.

-Link, répondit Lavi sans cacher son ennui.

Depuis toujours, Link et Lavi avait ressentit une animosité réciproque l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à ça. C'était juste…physique.

Cela n'avait pas empêché à Allen et Link d'entretenir de très bonnes relations. Avec Lenalee et Lavi, Link faisait partie des amis les plus proches d'Allen. Par contre il savait pertinemment que ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement et avait abandonné longtemps auparavant l'idée de les réconcilier.

-Je voulais te parler d'un truc Allen, l'informa Link. Tu as un moment ?

Allen consulta sa montre.

-Ben on reprend les cours que dans une heure et demi alors oui. Lavi, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

-Oui oui, t'inquiète. J'ai des trucs à faire aussi à la bibliothèque de toute façon...

-A la bibliothèque ? S'étonna Allen tout en se levant.

-Pour étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'aime me cultiver aussi, rétorqua Lavi, presque vexé.

Allen lui dédia un de ses sourires chaleureux.

-Eh ben ! Dans ce cas n'oublie pas, on a cours avec Madame Nine en 112 à 15h ! Précisa Allen d'un air moqueur en ramassant son sac à dos.

-Tch !

Lavi regarda son ami s'éloigner en compagnie de Link en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Puis il se leva à son tour pour poser son plateau et, les mains dans les poches, il prit le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Il pouvait peut être duper Allen en prétendant s'y rendre par raisons culturelles, mais il ne pouvait se mentir lui-même. Ce n'était pas une soudaine envie de consulter des bouquins qui le poussait à se rendre dans cette pièce, mais le désir de revoir Kanda Yuu.

Repoussant ces pensées inquiétantes, Lavi ouvrit la grande porte en bois devant lui. A nouveau cette odeur de manuscrit lui emplit les narines. Se laissant guider par son instinct il retrouva la vitre devant laquelle il avait trouvé le jeune brun la première fois mais une consternante déception l'envahit lorsqu'il trouva la table vide.

Il avait pourtant été si sûr qu'il l'y retrouverait...

Lavi se rapprocha de la table d'un pas lent et passa le bout de ses doigts sur son bois poli.

-Tu me cherchais ?

Le jeune roux sursauta violemment au son de cette voix derrière lui. Il trouva Yuu avec un livre à la main derrière lui.

Voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, Yuu sourit négligemment.

-J'étais juste allé rendre à Madame Sidoine les livres que j'ai emprunté la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, fit simplement Lavi, se sentant complètement débile.

-Humph.

Yuu s'avança jusqu'à la table et posa son sac à dos par terre. S'asseyant sur une des chaises, il s'accouda à la table et reposa sa tête sur sa main repliée, observant Lavi d'un air curieux.

Lavi se décida enfin à s'assoir à son tour, lui faisant face.

-On a géré ce matin à l'exposé ! Fit-il pour briser la glace. Je pense qu'on aura une bonne note.

-Mmm. Apparemment on forme une bonne équipe.

Lavi sourit d'un air hésitant. Cette façon qu'avait Yuu de le dévisager…Même après avoir passé une après midi avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Il se racla la gorge.

-Au fait…Tu as su retrouver le chemin jusqu'à chez toi facilement vendredi ? Je m'en suis voulu de te laisser partir comme ça.

-Je l'ai vite trouvé, oui. En fait j'habite deux rues plus loin, près d'un parc avec un petit étang. Je pourrais t'y inviter un de ces jours si tu veux.

Lavi ne comprit pas l'emballement qui tout à coup accéléra son pouls. La perspective de se rendre chez Yuu le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître et s'exprima d'une voix parfaitement égale.

-Ce serait cool.

Le sourire de Yuu s'accentua visiblement. Gêné, Lavi préféra changer de sujet.

-Au fait…Par rapport à l'autre jour…Je voulais te demander…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon grand père ?

Le sourire de Yuu mourut sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa, l'expression indéchiffrable et se mit à feuilleter son livre avec désintérêt.

-Rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…Il avait l'air de te connaître.

Yuu haussa les épaules.

-Tu as dit qu'il était professeur d'histoire avant, n'est ce pas ? Il m'a sûrement confondu avec un de ses anciens élèves.

-Mais…

-Je suis parti parce que j'ai senti qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ma présence. Mais je n'en connais pas la raison.

Lavi remarqua que Yuu évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment croire ces mots. Peut être que Yuu disait vrai. Peut être que Bookman devenait juste un peu gaga avec l'âge et qu'il était parano à imaginer des complots autour de lui.

Ou peut être pas.

Il décida de laisser ces questionnements de côté pour l'instant. Il devait gagner la confiance de Yuu pour creuser le fond de cette histoire. Mais il n'était pas prêt de baisser les bras dans cette affaire…

**Lavi a bien raison de ne pas lacher prise...Ou peut être pas. Vous verrez par vous même ^^**


	8. Souhait

**Episode 7 : Souhait **

-Des fleurs de lotus ? S'étonna Lavi en en recueillant une dans le creux de sa main. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en trouver dans le coin.

-Il est vrai que cette espèce là est originaire de pays chauds comme la Chine ou l'Inde, admit Yuu. Mais petit à petit elle s'est naturalisée un peu partout à travers le monde.

Lavi admira la beauté délicate de cette fleur aux grands pétales rosés et au cœur spongieux d'un jaune vif. Il en avait rarement vu d'aussi belles.

-On la surnomme le lotus sacré, continua Yuu d'un air passionné. C'est une fleur vénérée dans les religions orientales dans lesquels les divinités sont représentées sur un trône de lotus. Son étonnante longévité et la capacité de ses graines à résister au temps font d'elle le symbole de la renaissance, de l'immortalité.

Lavi reporta son attention sur le visage de Yuu. Assis à ses côtés sur l'herbe au bord de l'étang, le jeune brun semblait rayonner d'une lumière propre, comme s'il se sentait à sa place parmi cet amas de fleurs exotiques. Lavi en resta pantois.

Ils se trouvaient dans le petit étang dont lui avait parlé Yuu. C'était mercredi après-midi et pour une fois Lavi avait refusé l'invitation d'Allen à se rendre chez lui avec Lenalee pour passer l'après -midi à jouer au badminton. Il s'était plutôt décanté pour la proposition que lui avait faite Yuu le matin même pour se rendre chez lui. Et c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rater la moindre occasion pour passer du temps avec lui. Dernièrement, il passait même ses pauses entre les cours à la bibliothèque auprès de Yuu.

Allen et Lenalee lui avaient déjà fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises qu'il agissait bizarrement mais ils en avaient simplement déduit que Lavi était encore mêlé à une de ses affaires avec les filles, comme d'habitude. Bien évidemment, Lavi s'était gardé de contredire leurs suppositions. Cherchant à se rassurer, il se justifiait intérieurement en se disant qu'il ne faisait que mener son enquête au sujet de l'étrange réaction de son grand père à l'égard de Yuu.

Mais il avait beau se dire cela, Lavi était conscient que ce n'était pas tout. Il aimait partager son temps avec Yuu, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il aimait sa façon étrange de s'exprimer, de le regarder, de sourire…Il adorait cette sensation d'être suspendu dans le temps que lui procurait être auprès de lui. C'était comme si les montres s'arrêtaient autour d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ce que Lavi aimait par-dessus tout c'était le contact de sa peau douce. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté une fois lorsque Yuu lui avait proposé sa main le jour où ils étaient en retard en histoire. Et il l'avait redécouvert pas plus tôt que la veille dans la bibliothèque du lycée alors qu'il se hâtait de ramasser un livre qui avait glissé des mains de Yuu. Ce dernier s'était lui aussi précipité pour l'attraper mais à la place il avait intercepté la main de Lavi sans faire exprès. A cette deuxième occasion la sensation électrifiante qui avait parcouru le bras de Lavi avait été encore plus intense. Il n'en avait même pas pu retenir un hoquet de surprise.

C'était inquiétant, effrayant même, de se dire qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui. Et c'est que Lavi avait eu beau avoir des dizaines de petites amies, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient eu sur lui l'ombre de l'effet déroutant que Yuu avait indéniablement sur lui. Il savait que c'était un jeu dangereux. Il faudrait à un moment ou à un autre qu'il se décide à faire demi-tour et à cesser de s'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu qui risquait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds à tout moment.

Mais c'est que…Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reculer. Quelque chose chez Yuu attirait son attention, agitait ses sens, le poussait à continuer vers lui. Il était comme hypnotisé par sa personne. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Tout en trempant le bout de ses longs doigts fins dans l'eau miroitante de l'étang, Yuu se mit à fredonner un air. Il capta immédiatement l'attention de Lavi, qui tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter. Yuu chantonnait d'une voix douce et profonde, son petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était une mélodie atypique, à la fois harmonieuse et vibrante d'émotions. Simplement en l'écoutant, Lavi en avait la chair de poule.

-C'est quoi cette chanson ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air intrigué. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Yuu cessa immédiatement de chantonner et plongea son regard noir d'encre dans le vert des yeux de Lavi. Ce dernier fut absolument dérouté par l'intensité de ce regard. Il avait l'impression que Yuu était en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important mais ça lui échappait. Lavi aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui demander de quoi il s'agissait mais ce regard l'avait cloué sur place, le rendant incapable de seulement battre des cils.

-C'est une mélodie que j'avais l'habitude de jouer au piano…avant, expliqua Yuu d'une voix sifflante sans le quitter des yeux.

Bouche bée, Lavi sentit une vague effrayante d'émotions incontrôlables écraser sa raison et sa capacité à réorganiser ses idées. Il ne savait même plus où il était ni pourquoi. Il savait seulement que ces yeux noirs étaient les plus beaux qu'il avait jamais vus.

Sans préavis, le jeune roux s'inclina vers Yuu et déposa très lentement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Yuu ne bougea pas, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux.

Ce fut indescriptible.

Avec ce léger effleurement, Lavi avait sentit une décharge électrique raviver toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, secouer chaque cellule de chaque partie de son corps, déclencher une explosion d'adrénaline dans ses veines qui affolait les pulsations de son cœur et accélérait sa respiration. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état. Pourtant, avec le nombre de copines qu'il avait eu, l'échange d'un baiser n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Mais avec Yuu il avait l'impression de tout réapprendre à nouveau, de n'être plus qu'un novice inexpérimenté.

Les sens à fleur de peau, Lavi regarda le brun dans les yeux pour analyser sa réaction.

Yuu souriait de toutes ses dents, une lueur féline aux yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surpris par le geste de Lavi. C'était comme s'il s'y été attendu depuis le début. Comme si c'était parfaitement naturel et prévisible. La légère moquerie dans ses yeux traduisait même une certaine suffisance, comme s'il trouvait que Lavi avait été long à s'engager.

Perplexe, Lavi lui rendit un sourire hésitant.

Sans un mot, ce fut Yuu cette fois qui s'inclina vers l'avant et qui attrapa quelques mèches écarlates de Lavi dans sa main pour l'attirer vers lui. Lavi ne se résista pas, les yeux demi-clos. Cette fois le baiser de Yuu s'intensifia. Il l'embrassa, faisant jouer ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, plus fines, d'abord lentement. Lavi sentait son haleine chaude dans sa bouche, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres, et l'arôme enivrante de sa peau. Puis, le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus impatient.

Finalement, Yuu introduit le bout de sa langue dans la bouche de Lavi. Le jeune roux perdit alors tout contrôle sur lui-même. Attrapant le visage ovale de Yuu entre ses deux mains, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et fit mouvoir leurs deux langues à vive allure, savourant cette caresse ardente.

Jamais, au plus grand jamais, il n'avait éprouvé une sensation similaire. C'était…délicieux. Mais surtout…familier. Lavi avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un déclic dans sa tête comme l'enclenchement d'un engrenage longtemps coincé. C'était comme si toutes ses paroles, toutes ses actions, tous ses pas, toute sa vie n'avaient eu pour but que ce moment précis. Comme si enfin tout avait un sens, tout devenait clair. Comme s'il avait passé toutes ces années à ressentir ce vide au fond de lui et qu'enfin il était complet. Yuu était la pièce manquante qui avait finalement complété le puzzle.

Puis soudain, Yuu brisa l'enchantement en séparant quelque peu leurs visages. Le souffle court et les joues rosées, il regardait Lavi, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Lavi déglutit, complètement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver, bordel ! Ce genre de scène à l'eau de rose…ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Et encore moins avec un mec ! Il n'était pas de ce bord là, merde !

Il déglutit, les joues brûlantes.

-On devrait aller chez moi, proposa Yuu. Il se fait tard et les nuits sont fraîches en ce moment. Je ne tiens à ce que tu tombes malade à cause de moi.

Ahuri, Lavi regarda autour de lui sans en croire ses yeux. Il faisait nuit noire ! Alors que quand ils étaient arrivés là le soleil était au zénith ! Combien de temps avaient-ils passé à s'embrasser au juste ? Le temps avait vraiment filé à la vitesse de la lumière ! C'était hallucinant !

Se mettant debout, Yuu proposa sa main à Lavi pour l'aider à se lever. L'autre l'accepta puis, le sac sur l'épaule, les deux adolescents prirent un petit chemin en terre battue. Yuu se mit devant, guidant Lavi jusqu'à chez lui, tandis que Lavi n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer, les sourcils profondément froncés. Tout avait été si vite qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, que c'était impossible.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. A la lumière des lampadaires, Lavi vit que les rebords des fenêtres étaient recouverts de pots de fleurs aux couleurs vives et chaudes; les tuiles du toit d'un rouge-orangée dégageaient une odeur de peinture fraîche et les roseaux qui entouraient la maison venaient récemment d'être taillés.

Yuu sortit un trousseau de clés de la poche de son jean puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée devant lui. Le suivant de près, Lavi l'imita en frottant le bas de ses chaussures sur le petit tapis d'entrée.

Alors qu'ils déposaient leurs sacs sur une étagère dans le hall, une femme dévala l'escalier en colimaçons qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte, les rejoignant d'un air renfrogné, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un téléphone portable ? Fit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Je t'ai appelé presque 20 fois ! Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour toi !

Bien qu'elle utilisait un ton de reproche, la femme paraissait plus inquiète que véritablement énervée. Ses yeux étaient humides comme si elle avait été sur le point de fondre en larmes. Yuu consulta son portable dans la petite poche de son sac. Il afficha un air désolé.

-Pardon maman, la tranquillisa-t-il. J'avais mis mon portable en silencieux et j'ai oublié de t'appeler. Je suis désolé. Mais tout va bien. J'ai amené quelqu'un à la maison ce soir.

Il se mit de côté pour la laisser constater les faits par elle-même.

-C'est lui ? Interrogea la femme, l'air étrangement émue.

Yuu acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin.

-En…Enchanté de faire vo…votre connaissance, Madame Kanda.

Lavi avait bégayé pitoyablement, faisant éclater d'un rire cristallin la femme qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Et c'est que Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé en la regardant. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le corps svelte, la taille fine, les rondeurs d'une femme faite, et la chevelure noire et luisante cascadant jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple ainsi que des ballerines beige aux petits nœuds de rubans qui la faisaient ressembler à une danseuse de ballet. Sa peau blanche avait une couleur crémeuse sauf au niveau de ses joues et de ses lèvres charnues qui étaient artistiquement rosées. Ses yeux étaient du même noir intense que ceux de son fils et ses sourires blancs étaient beaux à fendre l'âme.

En voyant Yuu et sa mère côte à côte, Lavi avait plutôt l'impression de voir deux jumeaux plutôt qu'une mère et son fils tellement elle faisait jeune. La ressemblance était extraordinaire ! Yuu était la version masculine de sa mère ! Il avait hérité de sa peau douce, de ses yeux mystérieux aux longs cils noirs, de ses lèvres roses, de ses cheveux lisses, de cette aura séduisante. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un tableau d'artiste ! Un véritable chef d'œuvre humain !

-Appelle moi Stella, le corrigea la femme en lui tendant la main. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance, Lavi.

Le jeune roux papillota des yeux, lançant un regard confus à Yuu. Elle connaissait son prénom ?

D'un geste de la tête, Yuu l'encouragea à répondre au salut de sa mère avec un large sourire amusé.

Lavi se ressaisit.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, fit-il en serrant la main de Stella.

A ce contact, toute son appréhension et ses doutes s'envolèrent sur le champ. Stella avait le même effet apaisant que Yuu sur lui. Il se sentait soudainement en sécurité, sans avoir rien à craindre. Chez lui.

Stella le regarda un moment, les yeux débordants de tendresse. Puis elle claqua des mains avec enthousiasme.

-Non mais dites ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est neuf heures et demie passée ! Vous devez être affamés ! Je vais vous préparer une bonne assiette d'agneau avec de la sauce à la menthe ! Yuu et moi nous avons découvert ce plat typiquement anglais au restaurant à Londres l'année dernière. Depuis, il en raffole ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer toi aussi, Lavi !

-Mais…, commença Lavi.

-Allez ouste ! L'interrompit Stella en les poussant lui et Yuu vers les escaliers. Vous les jeunes vous devez avoir du travail à faire pour demain, non ? Laissez-moi me charger de la cuisine !

Avec des pas légers digne d'une danseuse professionnelle, Stella Kanda s'éloigna d'un air joyeux. Lavi lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil égaré. Elle parlait de faire leurs devoirs mais elle ne leur avait même pas laissé récupérer leurs sacs de cours.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, le rassura Yuu. Je lui ai un peu parlé de toi. Elle avait hâte de te rencontrer.

-Oh.

Cela n'avait pas rassuré Lavi le moins du monde. Il lui avait parlé de lui à sa mère ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait raconté ? Il ne lui avait quand même pas dit à quel point leur relation était ambigüe ? Si ?

-Euh…, percuta soudain Lavi tout en montant les escaliers derrière Yuu. Il faudrait quand même que j'avertisse mon grand père que je vais rester dîner ici, histoire qu'il ne se prenne pas la tête.

A la simple évocation de Bookman, Lavi vit comment le dos de Yuu se raidissait. Il se garda tout de même de faire un commentaire là-dessus, sachant que le moment de poser les questions n'était pas encore venu.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à utiliser mon portable.

Yuu lui tendit son samsung noir à l'écran tactile puis il s'éloigna en ouvrant une porte au fond du couloir.

-Je t'attends dans ma chambre, l'informa-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lavi se dit qu'il voulait lui laisser son intimité. C'était attentionné de sa part. Seul dans le couloir, il fit biper plusieurs fois le numéro de sa maison avant que Bookman ne décroche.

-Hallo ? Répondit-il de sa voix grave.

-Grand père. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que je vais rentrer un peu tard ce soir. On m'a invité à manger.

-Et tu es où exactement ?

Lavi marqua une seconde d'hésitation.

-Je suis chez Allen, mentit-il.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait obligé de mentir mais après la réaction qu'avait eut Bookman en trouvant Yuu dans sa chambre, il se disait que le fait qu'il soit invité chez lui ne lui ferait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il valait mieux lui épargner ça. En tout cas pour l'instant.

-Ah bon ? Répondit Bookman d'un air sceptique. Je ne connais pas ce numéro pourtant.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux, se sachant démasqué.

-C'est le nouveau numéro de Komui, improvisa-t-il. Il vient juste de l'acheter.

-Mmm, marmonna Bookman en ayant l'air d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon. Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même. Demain si tu as du mal à te réveiller tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Lavi fit la moue en repensant aux méthodes radicales de son grand père.

-Oui, je sais. Un bon sot d'eau froide dans la gueule ! Siffla-t-il.

Son grand père éclata d'un rire strident de l'autre côté de l'appareil et lui raccrocha au nez. Lavi regarda l'écran du téléphone avec une expression mi figue mi raisin. D'un côté il râlait de voir comment Bookman adorait se moquer de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était content que les choses fussent revenues à la normale.

Son grand père avait toujours eut une façon bourrue de s'occuper de lui. Depuis tout petit, il lui avait tout enseigné à la dure sans hésiter à l'heure de lui crier dessus ou de le punir. Cependant, Lavi avait passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ses parents et au fil des années, il avait appris à desceller les gestes d'affection masqués du vieil homme. En réalité, ils avaient beau se chamailler à longueur de journée, Lavi se sentait extrêmement uni à lui. Il l'avait toujours protégé, donné l'exemple et partagé sa passion pour les cultures étrangères avec lui. Il fut un temps où Lavi passait ses journées avec son grand père dans sa bibliothèque privée à dévorer les livres à images, où Bookman lui lisait des histoires sur les tribus indiennes tous les soirs avant de dormir, où il courrait dans leur jardin en portant des masques africains sur la tête. Lavi avait toujours adoré son grand père.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours, avec l'irruption de Yuu dans sa vie, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'une barrière invisible le séparait de lui. Bookman l'évitait et ne le regardait même plus de la même façon. C'était presque comme s'il l'effrayait. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait donc certainement prit la bonne décision en lui mentant ce soir.

Avec un long soupir, Lavi se tourna vers la porte fermée de la chambre de Yuu et toqua timidement. Avant d'entrer, il huma une odeur de viande grillée dans l'air qui lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche. Il avait hâte de gouter à la cuisine de Stella.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva Yuu qui l'attendait assis sur son lit.

-Merci, fit Lavi en lui rendant son portable.

En le récupérant, Yuu lui frôla la main du bout des doigts. Lavi fit un bond en arrière, alerté. Le jeune brun le regarda, les yeux ronds, mais Lavi préféra dévier son regard, indécis. Il jeta un œil à la chambre pour éviter de croiser ses yeux à nouveau, une multitude de sentiments contradictoires se bousculant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait toujours pas pris une décision par rapport à…ça. A eux. Il préférait rester prudent.

L'esprit embrumé par ses pensées, Lavi finit tout de même par remarquer que la chambre de Yuu était particulièrement froide. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur bleu pâle et il n'y avait aucun poster, aucun cadre, aucune décoration pour y apporter un peu de couleur. La chambre était équipée du strict minimum : une étagère remplie de livres de cours et de lecture, une armoire pour ranger ses affaires, un petit bureau en bois et un lit une place aux draps bleus nuit. Lavi s'approcha de la table où reposaient quelques CDs gravés qu'il passa en revue. Il s'agissait de compilations de musiques variées indéterminées.

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient différents tous les deux. Contrairement à Yuu, lui s'était toujours appliquer à mettre sa touche personnelle dans chaque recoin de sa chambre. C'était son cocon personnel, là où il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était. Yuu, lui, restait aussi distant dans sa décoration que dans ses relations envers les autres. Enfin…sauf avec lui.

Il remarqua soudain la photo qui se trouvait sous la pile de CDs. C'était une photo de Yuu plus jeune de quelques années seulement auprès de sa mère qui affichait un sourire rayonnant. Lavi resta bouche bée en observant à quel point Yuu était photogénique. Avec cette expression à demi-agacée et ses cheveux détachés coulant sur ses épaules. De plus il portait un T-Shirt bleu moulant sans manches qui laissait admirer la musculature de ses bras.

Il y avait une troisième personne sur la prise. Lavi plissa les yeux et regarda de plus près en essayant d'apercevoir son visage mais c'était peine perdue. Il était dissimulé par l'ombre que projetait son grand chapeau noir ainsi que par sa longue tignasse rouge. Le bonhomme paraissait très grand avec son long manteau noir placé aux côtés de Stella Kanda, et il tenait une cigarette fumante entre ses doigts.

En les voyant les trois de la sorte, Lavi se demanda s'il s'agissait du père de Yuu. Après tout, il ne lui en avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Même lorsque Lavi lui avait raconté à quel point les visites de ses propres parents étaient rares à cause de leur travail.

-Ce n'est pas mon père, chuchota Yuu.

Cette fois Lavi en fut presque énervé. Comment diable avait-il pu deviner à quoi il pensait ? C'était impossible.

Reposant la photo à sa place, il se tourna vers Yuu, agacé. Le brun lui adressa un sourire taquin.

-Et non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, pouffa-t-il. J'ai juste un don pour deviner à quoi tu penses. Mais ça ne m'arrive qu'avec toi.

-Ça doit être parce que je suis la seule personne à laquelle tu as montré le moindre intérêt depuis que tu es à Crystal.

Lavi lui-même fut frappé par la sécheresse de sa voix. Le sourire de Yuu s'était effacé. Son expression devint indéchiffrable.

-Tu as raison, admit-il. J'ai tendance à être quelqu'un d'associable. Je ne vais pas le nier. Et tu es l'exact opposé à moi.

En disant cela, il se leva puis s'approcha lentement de Lavi. Ce dernier sentit son pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux s'écourtait. Yuu paraissait soudain très sérieux.

-Tu m'en veux, Lavi ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demanda Lavi d'une voix tremblotante.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-Tu n'as qu'à « deviner » alors.

A présent, Yuu tenait Lavi contre le mur, le regard ardent. Le dos serré contre le mur froid, Lavi ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux ses lèvres charnues, vulnérable. Il se traita d'imbécile. Normalement c'était toujours lui qui prenait le dessus dans ce genre de situations ! _Toujours_ ! En réalité ce n'était pas à Yuu à qui il en voulait, mais à lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie obsessionnelle : que Yuu l'embrasse à nouveau ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille et c'était terriblement agaçant !

Yuu eut un sourire carnassier, comme s'il était un prédateur ayant enfin capturé sa proie. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Lavi qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, siffla-t-il d'un ton irrésistible.

Puis il réalisa le souhait inavoué de Lavi.

**^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Les choses risquent de bientôt prendre une toute autre tournure, je vous préviens. Et c'est que les câlins c'est bien beau, mais nous avons un bon gros secret à révéler! à bientôt pour le prochain chap! je compte sur vos reviews les gens! ça me fait tp plaisir =3**


	9. Au bord de la tempête

**Episode 8 : Au bord de la tempête**

-Comment est-ce que tu peux trouver beau un mec comme ça ?

-Mais parce qu'il _est _ absolument magnifique ! C'est l'avis général ! Demande à n'importe quelle fille, elle te dira pareil.

-Et bien il vous en faut peu alors. Ce mec est à moitié chauve et il est plus ridé que le grand père de Lavi !

-Eho ! Se plaignit Lavi. Laissez Bookman en dehors de vos débats à deux balles !

C'était jeudi et comme d'habitude, Lavi, Allen et Lenalee faisaient la queue au self. En attrapant une assiette de gratin de poisson pas très appétissante, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de repenser au plat délicieux qu'il avait savouré la veille au soir. Finalement Stella Kanda s'était avérée être un véritable chef de cuisine. Bien que l'association lui avait parut bizarre au premier abord, le goût fort de l'agneau et celui sucré de la sauce à la menthe s'étaient parfaitement marié sous son palais, lui faisant vivre une véritable euphorie culinaire.

Quand il avait félicité la mère de Yuu pour ses talents de cuisinière, celle-ci s'était joliment empourpré et l'avait invité à se rendre plus souvent chez eux pour qu'elle puisse lui faire découvrir plusieurs recettes à s'en lécher les babines. Lavi avait accepté avec grande joie en ayant la nette intuition que Stella et lui s'entendraient à merveille !

-Okey, admit Lenalee à contrecœur en posant son plateau à leur table habituelle. Peut être qu'il perd un peu ses cheveux…

-Un peu ? Releva Allen en haussant un sourcil.

-Très bien ! Céda Lenalee en serrant les dents. Il souffre d'une calvitie précoce ! Et alors ? Ça pourrait vous arriver à vous aussi un jour ! Et puis il a quand même les plus beaux yeux bleus électriques qu'on est jamais vu !

-Premièrement, je ne risque pas de perdre autant de cheveux à cet âge là étant donnée la touffe de cheveux que conserve mon père à presque 50 ans, énuméra Allen avec les doigts de sa main. Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi des yeux bleus on ne peut plus classiques sont si extraordinaires. Et troisièmement tu es beaucoup trop influençable.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? S'indigna Lenalee.

-C'est pas parce qu'il apparaît comme le playboy de service sur l'affiche d'annonce du film qu'il est forcément canon, expliqua Allen en prenant son air expert. En tant que journaliste amatrice tu devrais savoir ce qu'est la publicité mensongère. « Photoshop » ça existe, tu sais ? Une retouche par ci et par là et même moi j'aurais l'air beau gosse.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de retouche pour ça, fais moi confiance, le rassura Lenalee.

Il y eut un blanc.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea soudain lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Mais elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'Allen faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette remarque, apparemment absorbé dans la contemplation de ses tomates découpées en rondelles.

Les joues rouges, elle essaya de dévier la conversation vers un terrain moins gênant.

-Toi aussi tu trouves cet acteur dégueulasse, Lavi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un poil trop intéressée.

-Quoi pardon ? La reprit l'autre d'un air absent.

-On parlait de l'acteur Jude Law du dernier « Sherlock Holmes » qui vient de sortir au cinéma, lui rappela Lenalee d'un ton cinglant. Redescend sur terre, Lavi. Je te sens vraiment ailleurs depuis quelques temps. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Lavi planta sa fourchette dans ses asperges, s'efforçant de se retenir de rire. Lenalee plissa les yeux en le regardant, trouvant son comportement plus que suspect. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est laquelle cette fois ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air entendu. Laura ? Sarah ? Natalie ? Véronique ? Stéphanie ? Celia ? Mireille ? Floriane ? Laetitia ?

Le sourire de Lavi s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Lenalee proposait un nouveau prénom. Si seulement elle savait…Elle pourrait bien citer toutes les filles de toutes les promotions de Crystal, jamais elle ne trouverait. C'était tout de même assez drôle. Surtout en sachant que Lenalee détestait qu'une infos échappe à son flair de journaliste.

-Ana ? Julia ? Mathilde ? Lucy ? Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Lavi fit non de la tête, se laissant prendre au jeu. La jeune brune le fixa alors dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait y voir la réponse.

-Non, je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle en sursautant sur sa chaise. Aurélie Casta !

-Mais alors là pas du tout ! La contredit Lavi en faisant la grimace.

Cette fille de terminale S avait beau être très jolie, Lavi ne supportait pas l'épaisseur scandaleuse de ses sourcils noirs.

Lenalee claqua des doigts tout en se mordant la lèvre, à la recherche d'une possible candidate.

-Aide-moi Allen, lui demanda-t-elle.

Allen haussa les épaules, l'air peu emballé par ce jeu de devinette. Apparemment il en avait sa claque des débats amoureux sans lendemain de son meilleur ami. C'était toujours la même histoire : au début Lavi s'appliquait à bien les séduire en faisant jouer les rouages de son charme; il s'égarait alors pendant quelques jours durant les pauses entre les cours pour des séances de ce qu'il avait baptisé lui-même des « cours de langue particuliers »; si la fille tenait plus de quatre jour il l'emmenait même à une de leur sortie en groupe en les mettant tous mal à l'aise puis arrivait la partie la moins drôle, la rupture. Lavi trouvait toujours des excuses bidons pour se débarrasser des filles qui s'étaient trop attachées à lui ou qui envahissaient trop son quotidien. Et c'est qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir constamment quelqu'un sur son dos. Ainsi la fille finissait généralement par fondre en larmes d'un air misérable tout en écoutant ses excuses plates.

Allen se demandait donc qui était la nouvelle malheureuse à être tombée dans son piège.

-Est-ce qu'elle est en première année ? Demanda t-il sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Lavi fit non de la tête.

-En deuxième année ? Retenta Allen.

Lavi nia une deuxième fois avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille.

-Elle est en terminale? S'étonna son ami d'un air soudainement plus intéressé. Et elle est en filière…

-L ? L'interrompit brusquement Lenalee en bondissant de sa chaise d'un air outragé. Ne me dis pas que c'est Alex ! Je t'avais formellement interdit d'y toucher, Lavi !

Le jeune roux leva les mains devant lui d'un air innocent.

-Calme-toi ! La tranquillisa-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas touchée ! Je te le jure ! Et puis Alexia est en 1ère L !

Lenalee se rassit, soufflant par le nez d'un air peu convaincu.

-Elle est en ES ? Poursuivit Allen, très intrigué.

Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent de plus belle lorsque Lavi fit un signe positif de la tête.

-Elle est dans notre classe ? Cria-t-il presque.

Lavi se décida enfin à mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire. De toutes façons il ne pouvait rien leur cacher à ces deux là. Ils le connaissaient mieux que lui-même.

-Je comptais vous mettre au courant ce soir après les cours, mais apparemment ça ne va pas pouvoir attendre jusque là, commença-t-il.

Allen et Lenalee le dévisageaient d'un air étrange, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. La jeune fille attrapa le bras d'Allen, l'air presque effrayée.

-Oulàlà ! Lui chuchota-t-elle. Ça a l'air vraiment sérieux cette fois. Regarde-le. Tu l'as déjà vu sourire comme ça avant toi ?

Allen haussa les épaules, n'ayant effectivement pas le souvenir d'avoir vu son ami dans un tel état d'euphorie auparavant.

-Par contre, évitez de vous mettre à crier ou de réagir scandaleusement, les prévint Lavi en levant des mains apaisantes. On est au milieu du self et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le lycée soit au courant.

En disant cela, il lança un regard circulaire autour de leur table. Plusieurs filles les regardaient avec curiosité en voyant comment Lavi s'était penché vers ses amis comme s'il comptait leur faire des confidences importantes. Mais même en tendant l'oreille, le bruit de fond des conversations et des éclats de rire des autres étudiants dans le self couvraient la voix de Lavi.

Lenalee et Allen se préparèrent au pire, les dents serrées. Mais ils eurent beau prendre toutes les précautions possibles, la déclaration de Lavi fut un véritable choc.

-Je sors avec Yuu Kanda.

Les yeux des deux jeunes gens se désorbitèrent simultanément. Lenalee ouvrit grand la bouche tandis qu'Allen pâlit à vue d'œil. Lavi ne les quitta pas des yeux, mesurant leurs réactions. Elles étaient très importantes pour lui étant donné qu'ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur pour lui. Il avait peur de lire du rejet ou même du dégout dans leurs yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était de la surprise et de l'incrédulité.

Lenalee esquissa un début de sourire, croyant à une blague. Mais en voyant que Lavi gardait son sérieux, elle cessa de sourire et rouvrit sa bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Dites quelque chose ! Les pressa Lavi au bout de quelques minutes.

Lenalee fut la première à sortir de son mutisme. Se raclant la gorge, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Comment… ? Je veux dire, quand est-ce que… ? Enfin, je veux dire…, bégaya-t-elle.

-Hier soir, l'interrompit Lavi. Il m'a invité chez lui. Ça faisait quelques jours que les choses étaient bizarres entre nous. Mais si je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt c'est parce que pour moi aussi ça a été une surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Lavi ne pouvait pas effacer son sourire béat en repensant aux longs baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Yuu dans sa chambre. Chez lui, il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Tout avait été simplement parfait.

-Whouaouh ! S'exclama Lenalee, ses yeux gris encore grands ouverts. Alors pour un scoop,_ ça_ c'est un scoop ! Tu t'imagines, Allen ? Les deux garçons les plus désirés de notre lycée sont casés ! Ensemble ! Tu te rends compte ? Vous allez en faire pleurer plus d'une !

-Chut ! La réprimanda Lavi sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Lenalee se mit à rire à gorge déployée en claquant des mains. Mais étrangement, Allen ne paraissait pas partager son amusement. Il fixait Lavi d'un regard neuf, comme s'il le redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour. On pouvait presque déceler une lueur mélancolique dans ses grands yeux bleus comme s'il s'était profondément vexé que Lavi ne lui eut rien dit.

Lavi lui renvoya un regard navré.

-Alors ? S'écria Lenalee d'un air complice. C'est quand que tu nous le présente officiellement ?

-Dès ce soir si vous voulez, répondit Lavi. Je lui en ai déjà parlé hier et il est partant. Par contre, il est un peu réservé comme mec, alors vas y mollo Lenalee.

-T'inquiète pas ! No soucie ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire malin. On va le décoincer, oui ! Hein, Allen ?

-Mmm, marmonna Allen en mâchant son bout de viande.

* * *

><p>-Ce film était m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e! Déclara Lenalee, les larmes aux yeux.<p>

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais forcé à regarder Titanic du début à la fin ! Cracha Lavi d'un air blasé. C'était les 3h14 les plus longues de ma vie !

-Eho ! Le rembarra Lenalee en reniflant. C'est le plus beau film de l'histoire du cinéma ! Montres un peu plus de respect, espèce d'illettré !

-Pfff ! Pouffa Lavi en mettant les mains derrière la tête. La seule chose qui m'a plu dans cette séance c'était les popcorns ! Et ils n'étaient même pas salés !

C'était un mercredi après-midi et pour la deuxième fois, Lenalee, Lavi et Yuu s'étaient réunis pour passer le temps ensemble. Cette fois ils s'étaient donné rendez vous chez la jeune fille pour regarder son film préféré : « Titanic » de James Cameron. En effet, en apprenant que Yuu n'avait jamais regardé ce film auparavant, Lenalee avait paru totalement scandalisée et avait exigé aux deux garçons de le regarder avec elle en expliquant que c'était contraire à la morale contemporaine de ne pas regarder un film culte comme celui là. Il avait marqué une génération, était passé dans les annales, avait remporté 11 oscars! L'ignorer était un véritable crime contre l'humanité !

Lavi avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel en la voyant s'emporter de la sorte et il avait recommandé à Yuu de lui faire plaisir et de céder s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le harcèle avec ça trop longtemps. Yuu avait ainsi accéder à sa proposition avec un haussement d'épaules. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan du cinéma, préférant les histoires écrites plutôt que les adaptations cinématographiques, c'est pourquoi il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à combler ses lacunes en ce domaine. Néanmoins il aimait le caractère engagé et têtu de Lenalee et sa façon de présenter les exploits du business filmographique. Au point qu'il était prêt à réviser son opinion sur la question.

-Tu l'as trouvé comment toi, Kanda? Lui demanda Lenalee en envoyant une tape impatiente sur la tête de Lavi.

-Pas trop mal, fit ce dernier avec un nouvel haussement d'épaules. Mais un peu trop mélodramatique pour moi.

Lenalee fit la moue, peu satisfaite par le verdict du garçon.

-Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Conclut-elle en levant le nez en l'air. Moi j'en ai pleuré comme un petit bébé ! Surtout en sachant que c'est une histoire vraie !

-Oh ! Pauvre petite ! La consola Lavi en lui pinçant la joue.

-Arrête ! Le repoussa Lenalee en se mettant debout. Tu sais très bien que je peux te mettre la raclée quand je veux. Alors un peu moins !

Assis sur le canapé de son salon, Lavi regarda Lenalee de haut en bas avec un air suffisant. Elle portait un petit pull rose et une mini jupe noire qui laissait admirer la longueur de ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux verts lisses lui arrivaient à l'épaule en lui donnant un air enfantin et ses grands yeux gris brillaient avec malice. Lavi éclata de rire.

-Comme si un petit microbe tout rose comme toi pouvait blesser quelqu'un ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est toujours moi qui te laisse K.O. quand tu cherches la fight ?

-Tch ! Se renfrogna Lavi. Ça c'est juste parce que je te laisse gagner !

-Non ! Le corrigea Lenalee avec satisfaction. C'est parce que je fais du judo depuis plus de huit ans !

Yuu la regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé tandis que Lavi boudait dans son coin.

-J'ai fais aussi du judo il y a quelques années, commenta-t-il. C'est un art martial qui nécessite de la souplesse et une facilité d'adaptation à chaque situation. Tu as fais le bon choix en suivant ce sport. C'est important pour une femme de savoir se défendre.

-C'est ce que m'a toujours dis mon grand frère Komui, sourit largement Lenalee.

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Fit soudain une voix dans le hall d'entrée.

-En parlant du loup, marmonna Lavi avec un petit sourire.

Komui Lee fit irruption dans la pièce vêtu d'un long manteau blanc et avec un grand sac noir de voyage dans les mains. Lenalee se jeta dans ses bras avec enthousiasme. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était absenté pour le travail. Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Bienvenu, grand frère !

Komui la serra dans ses bras avec affection en lui caressant les cheveux. Pui il regarda les deux garçons installés sur son canapé avec un certain étonnement. Il ne connaissait pas le brun ténébreux qui se tenait près de Lavi, et visiblement il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

-Allen n'est pas avec vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

Les sourires de Lenalee et Lavi retombèrent instantanément à ces mots. Komui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre sa gaffe.

-Dernièrement Allen passe beaucoup plus de temps avec son super pote Link Howard qu'avec nous, siffla Lavi d'une voix rancunière. Apparemment, Monsieur est trop débordé pour nous accorder ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute de son temps.

-Lavi, le reprit Lenalee d'un air triste.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Lenalee baissa ses yeux au sol avec tristesse, ne pouvant contredire son ami. Il était vrai qu'Allen les évitait depuis quelques temps. Disparaissant durant les pauses entre les cours, il ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone et avait même changé de table au self, s'asseyant avec Link plutôt qu'avec eux.

Tout ça avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt, le jour où Lavi leur avait présenté Yuu après les cours. Ce soir là ils s'étaient organisé un petit repas au Macdo pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Lenalee s'était montré très enthousiaste, même trop, en soumettant Yuu à une véritable avalanche de questions. Au point que Lavi l'avait accusée de profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire passer son interview pour le journal de Crystal. Au grand soulagement de Lavi, Yuu avait gardé son petit sourire en coin durant tout le repas, visiblement amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, Allen ne s'était pas joint à la bonne ambiance du groupe. Se limitant à dévisager Lavi et Yuu d'un regard inexpressif, il n'avait pas pipé mot en laissant son big mac intacte sur son plateau.

Lorsque Lavi avait essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Allen s'était finalement levé de table en s'excusant d'une indisposition. Depuis, il s'était arrangé pour les esquiver à longueur de journées.

Lavi se sentait profondément vexé par son attitude. Jamais Allen n'avait agi de la sorte avec lui auparavant et il détestait cela plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il sorte avec un mec ? Il avait un problème avec les relations homosexuelles ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si Yuu et lui s'affichaient devant tout le monde en se roulant des pelles en public ! Bien au contraire ! Ils tenaient à rester discrets, préférant éviter l'effervescence qu'une telle nouvelle provoquerait dans l'Académie. Les gens avaient beau dire, il existait encore beaucoup de préjugés face à ce genre de relations et même si d'habitude Lavi adorait être le centre des commérages, cette fois il tenait à ce que ça reste privé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait honte de sortir avec Yuu. Pas du tout même. Mais il ne voulait pas que les gens et leurs mauvaises langues viennent gâcher la magie de leurs liens. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa relation la plus longue.

Au diable Allen s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la nature de ses sentiments ! Il n'avait qu'à bien s'amuser avec Link, son nouveau meilleur ami !

Yuu ne dit rien, regardant la mine renfrognée de Lavi auprès de lui.

-Komui, fit Lenalee en s'efforçant de sourire. Je te présente le nouvel élève de Crystal, Yuu Kanda. Il est arrivé tout droit de Londres il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Yuu se leva pour serrer la main amicale que lui tendait Komui. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa il nota néanmoins comment les doigts du frère de Lenalee se refermaient sensiblement sur sa main. Le sourire de Komui se voulait accueillant, mais en réalité il était franchement effrayant.

-Alors comme ça t'es nouveau, grogna-t-il presque. Tu te plais dans le coin ? L'endroit est à ton goût ?

-Humph.

Yuu haussa les sourcils, ne saisissant pas les sous-entendus que Komui s'efforçait de glisser dans ses propos.

Lenalee intervint, desserrant les doigts de son frère de la main de Yuu qu'il s'efforçait de broyer.

-Tu veux bien te calmer, Komui ? Le tranquillisa-t-elle avec un soupir impatient. Yuu n'es pas venu ici pour me draguer ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de risque pour ça ! Fais-moi confiance.

-Ah bon ? Il m'a pourtant l'air bien débrouillard comme type. Un peu trop même…

Komui dévisageait Yuu d'un œil noir, extrêmement méfiant. Il ne supportait pas les mecs qui tournaient autour de sa sœur, s'efforçant de les décourager avec ses airs menaçants et ses sourires carnassiers. Mis à part Allen et Lavi bien évidemment puisqu'il les connaissait depuis un bon moment déjà. Particulièrement Allen. Komui était au courant des sentiments de sa sœur à son égard et il devait avouer que même lui il trouvait que c'était un bon gars. S'il devait choisir quelqu'un pour Lenalee ce serait lui sans aucun doute. Mais il préférait largement la garder célibataire jusqu'à 30 ans en la protégeant des vautours comme ce type étrange aux grands airs séducteurs avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses regards hautains.

Lavi éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui rappelait les aboiements d'un bull dog. Plié en deux, il se tenait les côtes tout en pleurant de rire.

Komui, Lenalee et même Yuu le regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcils, étonnés par le degré de son hilarité.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils eurent droit à une dissertation de français de 2h et à une interrogation surprise sur le dernier cours de mathématiques par Madame Nine qui considérait qu'ils devaient relire leur cours régulièrement et non seulement pour les jours d'examens. Lavi ne cessa de marmonner des jurons pendant toute l'heure que dura l'interrogation, fixant sa feuille blanche d'un air furieux. Normalement dans ce genre de situations, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se pencher vers Allen qui était installé juste sur la table voisine pour lui demander de l'aide. Après tout, Allen était un très bon élève et il était le genre à réviser ses cours à l'avance. Cependant depuis deux semaines déjà, un mur invisible les séparait durant les cours. Un mur qu'Allen avait bâti avec son comportement inhabituel.<p>

Lavi était triste. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Allen. Mais surtout, il lui manquait. Il espérait que les choses finiraient par revenir à la normale, n'osant pas faire le premier pas. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas à lui de le faire ! C'était Allen qui lui faisait la gueule et ce serait à lui de s'excuser ! Un point c'est tout ! Il espérait juste que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

Il se limita donc à essayer de baratiner sur sa copie, ne connaissant absolument pas le théorème que l'énoncé lui demandait d'utiliser pour trouver la limite de la fonction qu'il étudiait. Lorsque la cloche retentit, il se leva et ramassa ses affaires sans un regard pour son voisin, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Yuu le rejoint depuis le fond de la classe.

-Alors ? Lui demanda le jeune brun en marchant à ses côtés. Tu t'en es sorti comment ?

-Pff ! Souffla Lavi en grimaçant. C'était vraiment une catastrophe ! Autant me pendre tout de suite parce que je risque de me faire lapider par Nine dès qu'elle aura lu ma copie !

Yuu afficha un demi-sourire coquin.

-Alors on devrait profiter du temps qu'il te reste à vivre, lui chuchota-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Lavi rougit en le regardant d'un œil écarquillé.

-Tu es fou de dire des choses comme ça en public, fit-il à voix très basse. Si quelqu'un t'entend on est cuits.

Yuu ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet face à cette possibilité. Il avançait le long des couloirs avec légèreté, son sac à dos noir sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval sur sa tête et ils brillaient avec force tout en voletant derrière lui. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon jean retenu par une ceinture blanche également. Cette tenue n'avait rien de particulièrement voyant mais sur lui, elle paraissait avoir été taillée sur mesure. S'imbriquant parfaitement aux angles de son corps mince mais musculeux, elle mettait en valeur la couleur noire intense de ses cheveux et de ses yeux par contraste. De nombreuses filles se retournaient vers lui, bouche bée, en admirant sa prestance et son élégance naturelle.

Lavi avait presque l'impression de faire tâche à ses côtés avec son sweet kaki, son pantalon blanc et ses bottines marron. C'était étrange de partager son succès avec Yuu. Les filles paraissaient deux fois plus euphoriques qu'avant lorsqu'il passait devant elles auprès de Yuu.

Mais elles auraient beau essayer d'attirer leur attention autant qu'elles voudraient, Lavi n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon ténébreux. Et Lavi comptais bien se garder Yuu pour lui tout seul !

-Lavi ! Kanda ! S'écria soudain Lenalee en les rejoignant depuis l'autre bout du couloir à grandes foulées. Heureusement que je vous trouve à temps ! J'ai une urgence avec la machine à imprimer ! Elle déconne ! Et j'en aurais impérativement besoin pour lundi prochain ! Jared veut bien essayer de la faire réparer par son père mécano mais pour ça il a besoin de quelqu'un de costaud pour la déplacer! Ça fait une heure qu'on bataille pour essayer de la décrocher du mur mais c'est coincé ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est pour la bonne cause !

La jeune fille joignit deux mains suppliantes devant son visage, se doutant que les deux garçons avait sûrement prévu une occupation un peu plus intime. Normalement dans ce genre de situations, c'est à Allen qu'elle aurait demandé à l'aide en premier. Mais tout comme avec Lavi, depuis deux semaines Allen faisait semblant de ne pas la voir même lorsqu'il passait à quelques centimètres d'elle. C'était douloureux qu'il l'ignore de cette façon. Surtout sans en connaître la raison. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, se tenant toujours occupée pour s'empêcher de broyer du noir.

-Non mais franchement ! Se plaignit Lavi. Vous les L vous vous la coulez douce quand même ! Nous on sort tout juste d'un devoir de maths je te ferais dire. Et ce n'était pas de tout repos.

-Allez, Lavi ! Insista Lenalee. Sois sympa ! Et puis je n'ai besoin que d'un des deux ! Ce ne sera pas long de toute façon ! Promis !

-Bon allez ! Céda finalement Lavi. Si c'est d'un mec costaud dont vous avez besoin, je suis l'homme de la situation !

Yuu roula des yeux en voyant la prétention avec laquelle Lavi retroussa ses manches en montrant ses bras musclés. Plusieurs lycéennes s'écarquillèrent d'admiration en le voyant si sûr de lui. Et c'est que Yuu avait beau l'avoir détrôné dans le classement du journal, Lavi conservait fidèlement sa deuxième place sur le podium. Personne n'avait oublié l'ardeur de ses cheveux rouge flamboyant ni la beauté de ses yeux verts éclatants ou celle de ses larges sourires blancs.

-Yuu, tu n'as qu'à partir devant si tu veux, lui proposa Lavi en se tournant vers lui.

Parmi la foule d'admiratrices de Lavi se trouvant dans le couloir, le jeune brun aperçu soudain une crinière blanche à l'angle d'un mur. Yuu plissa les yeux.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune brun prit la direction par où avaient disparues les mèches blanches.

Il était 17h et la plupart des élèves sortaient en groupe du bâtiment pour rentrer chez eux. C'est pourquoi Yuu eue un mal fou à retrouver sa cible dans le lot. Mais il finit par le retrouver et il s'engagea derrière lui d'un pas assuré.

Allen marchait le long d'une rue d'un pas cadencé, les mains dans les poches. Il avait le regard perdu devant lui, l'esprit perturbé. Il n'entendit donc pas les pas de Yuu derrière lui et il sursauta violemment lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa l'épaule avec la main.

Allen se retourna d'un bloc, dévisageant de ses grands bleus yeux altérés la personne qui venait de l'interpeler. Il fut doublement choqué en reconnaissant Yuu Kanda.

Le jeune brun haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il lui fit face.

-Humph. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air content de me voir, constata Yuu, impassible. Alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Tu ne peux vraiment pas me supporter. La question est de savoir pourquoi.

L'air totalement hébété d'Allen avait peu à peu cédé sa place à une expression de puissant désagrément. Il regardait Yuu d'un air mauvais presque écœuré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Cracha-t-il. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Yuu afficha un sourire narquois, le regard fulminant.

-C'est tellement évident. Je ne comprends pas comment Lavi n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Ça crève les yeux pourtant.

L'expression d'Allen devint tout à coup plus réservée. A la fois prudente et défiante.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Dis-moi Allen, ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux de Lavi ?

Allen encaissa cette accusation comme une terrible baffe. Glacé jusqu'au sang, il fixa Yuu, muet de stupeur.

-Cette conversation m'a l'air tout à fait passionnante mais je me vois dans l'obligation de l'interrompre.

Allen et Yuu se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'inconnu qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de grande taille au teint hâlé qui portait un élégant costume pourpre ainsi qu'une paire de gants blancs. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés retombaient sur son front, masquant son œil gauche. L'œil visible, quand à lui, était d'une étrange couleur doré pailleté et il avait un petit grain de beauté juste en dessous.

Les deux adolescents lui trouvèrent un air étrangement décalé avec sa tenue élégante, sa façon atypique de s'exprimer et son sourire galant. Fin et la taille élancée, il se tenait parfaitement droit et les regardait avec intérêt.

Le silence s'éternisait et Allen finit par perdre patience.

-Et vous êtes ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Oh ! Mais quelle maladresse de ma part ! Je me présente : Tyki Mikk, pour vous servir.

Il inclina légèrement la tête à ses mots, renforçant le sentiment étrange d'Allen à son égard.

-C'est un plaisir que de vous rencontrer enfin, se réjouit le dénommé Tyki. Je me demandais si nous devrions attendre encore longtemps.

Les yeux plissés, Allen n'était pas sûr de voir à quoi il faisait allusion. Il se tourna vers Yuu, interrogateur. Mais il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

Yuu se tenait très raide et la mâchoire tendue, sans quitter du regard Tiky. Allen le trouva particulièrement pâle et son expression figée traduisait sa panique.

Tiky sourit de plus belle.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, fit-il à Yuu. Je dois t'avouer que le temps m'a semblé bien long sans toi. C'est un véritable plaisir de te voir à nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te renvoyer le compliment, siffla Yuu.

Tiky montra toutes ses dents blanches et alignées dans un sourire éclatant.

-Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvée ?

Les muscles du corps de Yuu se tendirent encore davantage. Allen regardait les deux hommes tour à tour sans rien comprendre à leur échange. Ces deux là paraissaient être de vieilles connaissances.

-Non, répondit Yuu en fronçant les sourcils. Et même si c'était le cas, _jamais_ je ne te dirais où elle se trouve ni à toi ni à aucun des vôtres.

Le sourire bienséant de Tiky devint quelque peu inquiétant. Allen recula d'un pas, impressionné par son expression féroce.

-Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer comme ça, mon cher, déclara Tiky Mikk sur le ton de la conversation. Je sais me montrer assez convaincant lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir une information. Je pourrais te faire cracher jusqu'à tes plus noirs secrets. Peut-être devrais-je t'en faire une petite démonstration ?

Sur ces mots, il s'avança d'un pas vers Yuu, dégageant une aura maléfique presque palpable.

Yuu attrapa brusquement le bras d'Allen et se mit à dévaler la rue à toutes jambes. Allen ne fut pas long à l'imiter, n'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre que ce Tiky était quelqu'un de très dangereux. Ils coururent ainsi longuement comme s'ils avaient la mort à leur trousse. Allen ne cessa de jeter des regards nerveux par-dessus son épaule mais étrangement, le fait de ne trouver personne derrière eux ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Le malaise que lui causait ce Tiky le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle.

-Par ici ! Lui signala Yuu.

Les poumons en feu, ils se faufilèrent dans une rue étroite et traversèrent une rue bondée. Ils n'avaient pas de destination précise. Ils voulaient simplement mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et l'homme au costume.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent contre le mur d'un grand appartement, le souffle court. Allen se mit à genou et s'appuya par terre sur ses mains en haletant, ayant un douloureux point de côté. Yuu quand à lui, se laissa aller le dos contre le mur, glissant lentement jusqu'au sol. Il ventilait avec difficulté, la poitrine secouée par sa respiration affolée.

-C'était qui…fuuhh fuuh…ce mec ? Articula Allen entre deux halètements.

Yuu ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard perdu dans les nuages gris qui les surplombaient. La tempête était sur le point d'éclater. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'il aurait plus de temps…

Il rabaissa ses paupières sur ses yeux noirs avec découragement.

-C'est une très longue histoire, soupira-t-il.

**Pfiou! Il était long ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! ^^ en tout cas je vous rassure, le moment des révélations est enfin arrivé! Avec mon prochain épisode les choses devraient nettement s'éclaircir autant pour le passé de Kanda que pour ses "liens" avec Bookman. Mais croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises...Teehee!**


	10. Le Lotus éternel

**Episode 9: Le Lotus éternel**

-Yuu ? Allen ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lavi venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa maison aux deux garçons qui étaient totalement essoufflés. Lavi n'était pas véritablement surpris par leur arrivée étant donné que Yuu l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt en lui disant d'un ton grave qu'ils devaient se rejoindre le plus vite possible. Mais tout de même ! Voir ces deux là ensemble ! Et surtout dans un état pareil ! C'était quand même très étrange !

Yuu referma la porte derrière eux et scruta la rue par les fenêtres de la maison d'un regard méfiant en arpentant nerveusement les différentes pièces. Sa queue de cheval noire était trempée par la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber un peu plus tôt et de l'eau gouttait du bout de ses longs cheveux attachés. Son visage tendu était lui aussi sillonné par la pluie et sa frange carrée était désordonnée et collée à son front. Il avait les joues rosées par l'effort et la respiration haletante, comme s'il venait de courir longtemps et à toute allure.

Dans sa perplexité, Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ses traits. Même exténué, Yuu était le plus beau garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il le contempla, épris. Mais il se tourna bien assez tôt vers Allen qui n'avait pas meilleure mine.

Il était d'une pâleur extrême, comme s'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Les vêtements et le sac trempés, il s'était adossé contre le mur en prenant de grandes goulées d'air précipitées, les yeux fermés. Des gouttes de pluie s'étaient accrochées à ses longs cils noirs et perlaient dans ses cheveux blancs. En le voyant aussi immobile, Lavi finit par croire qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais Allen entrouvrit finalement ses yeux bleus.

-Allen, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lui demanda Lavi en voyant que Yuu poursuivait son inspection de chaque fenêtre du salon.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Allen. Mais je sens que c'est grave, Lavi.

Les yeux verts de Lavi s'arrondirent en écoutant la voix tremblotante de son ami. Il le fixa avec attention. Il y avait une brèche dans le masque souriant d'Allen. Cette expression vide…Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il affichait d'habitude. Automatiquement, tous les sens fraternels de Lavi se déclenchèrent. Sans même avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa l'épaule de son ami et l'attira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Peu importait le temps qu'ils avaient passé sans se parler. Peu importait qu'Allen n'approuve pas sa relation avec Yuu. Peu importaient le nombre d'obstacles qui les sépareraient l'un de l'autre. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était son frère de cœur et qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger. Enfant déjà, Lavi s'était promis de devenir le bouclier d'Allen contre la tristesse, de ne plus jamais le laisser afficher une telle expression brisée comme le jour où il avait pleuré pour sa mère blotti contre lui. Rien ne pourrait jamais rompre les liens qui les unissaient tous les deux. Jamais.

Allen resserra ses bras derrière le dos de Lavi, enterrant son visage livide dans son épaule. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait ce sentiment de déchirement mais il était réel et il lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. C'était de la peur. Une peur effroyable et ravagente qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Mais de quoi avait-il si peur ? Lui-même l'ignorait.

-Ils arrivent, dit soudain Yuu d'une voix posée.

-Qui ?

Lavi et Allen rompirent leur embrassade et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Yuu derrière le rideau de la fenêtre. La tension du jeune brun était presque palpable et elle était contagieuse au point que Lavi, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que Yuu guettait avec tant d'insistance, se mit à craindre qu'un fou furieux armé d'une tronçonneuse ne surgisse de derrière un buisson.

Retenant sa respiration, il s'inclina derrière la vitre avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Mais à son grand soulagement il reconnut simplement Stella Kanda et de Lenalee.

Le jeune roux soupira profondément en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Yuu ! Se plaignit-il. J'ai cru que c'était grave !

Yuu le regarda d'un air très sérieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lavi se sentit légèrement intimidé par l'intensité de son regard. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin, bordel ? Pourquoi autant de mystère ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles venaient faire chez lui à huit heures du soir Lenalee et la mère de Yuu déjà ?

-Yuu ?

Stella n'avait même pas prit la peine de frapper à la porte que Lavi était sur le point de lui ouvrir. La poussant devant elle avec précipitation, elle s'avança d'un air paniqué vers son fils dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs et le serra dans ses bras comme si elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. En rentrant, elle avait tiré Lenalee derrière elle par la main. Ses cheveux verts mouillés, la jeune fille paraissait sensiblement irritée par le déroulement de la soirée.

-Bon ! Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin? S'énerva-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en tapant du pied.

Lavi haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe.

-Je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici toi? Je croyais que tu étais invitée chez Jared pour dîner ce soir ?

-Et je l'étais ! Mais j'ai dû annuler à la dernière minute quand Stella est arrivée en trombe chez moi il y a quelques minutes en me disant que Yuu lui avait demandé de passer me prendre ! Il devait y avoir Alex et Margot aussi chez Jared. Tu sais, c'était pour fêter le fait que son père a réussi à réparer l'imprimante en un temps record. D'ailleurs Jared comptait t'inviter aussi vu que tu nous as aidés à la déplacer jusqu'à son garage mais je lui ai dis de laisser tomber vu que j'ai supposé que toi et Yuu vous aviez déjà un planning pour la soirée. Bref, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me faire venir jusqu'ici parce que je…

Lenalee se tut soudain en trouvant Allen dans le salon derrière Stella et Yuu. Elle se figea sur place, bouche bée. Allen la regarda avec une esquisse de sourire qui lui retourna immédiatement le cœur.

-Allen ? Fit-elle, ses yeux gris grands ouverts.

Le jeune homme lui dédia un petit sourire timide.

-Lenalee, comment tu vas toi ?

Le nez chatouilleux, Lenalee sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle serra les dents, contenant les émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger.

-Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Après deux semaines passées à nous snober royalement ça me surprend que tu te souviennes encore de mon prénom.

Allen et Lavi regardèrent la jeune fille d'un air choqué. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle réaction de sa part. Mais Lenalee n'en démordit pas. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda ailleurs en levant le nez en l'air avec dignité.

-Il est temps que je vous explique la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réuni ici, commença Yuu d'un ton posé en se tournant vers ses camarades. Par contre il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez pour m'écouter. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

En disant cela, il regardait Lavi droit dans les yeux avec une expression déroutante. Lavi se sentit défaillir. Il avait l'impression que le moment clé était enfin arrivé. Que le mystère de Yuu Kanda allait enfin lui être dévoilé.

Il déglutit et acquiesça de la tête en lui renvoyant un regard décidé. Il était plus que temps qu'il découvre ses secrets. Il avait laissé traîner ce moment jusqu'à présent, repoussant à chaque fois le moment décisif, remettant à plus tard ses questionnements au sujet de son lien avec Bookman.

-Très bien, accepta Lavi. On a tout notre temps de toute façon.

Il prit place sur le canapé de son salon sans quitter Yuu des yeux. Allen et Lenalee l'imitèrent mais la jeune fille prit bien soin de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et son voisin, ne lui accordant même pas un seul regard. Allen paraissait abattu par sa rancœur.

Stella Kanda déposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de son fils avant de prendre place auprès de Lavi sur le bord du canapé. Elle attrapa la main du jeune roux avec douceur et la tint entre les siennes avec un sourire rassurant.

Lavi regarda Stella avec curiosité. La révélation de Yuu devait être vraiment sérieuse pour qu'il eu contacté sa mère pour la faire. Il lui avait même demandé d'aller prendre Lenalee chez elle alors que les deux femmes ne s'étaient vues qu'à une occasion quand Yuu avait invité Lenalee et Lavi dîner chez lui deux semaines auparavant. C'était comme si Yuu tenait absolument à leur annoncer ça à tous en même temps.

-Ce que je vais vous raconter risque de vous paraître extraordinaire voir même ridicule, les prévint Yuu en leur faisant face. Mais essayez de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Je comptais faire ça plus calmement mais malheureusement nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix alors…

Le jeune brun inspira profondément par les narines comme s'il voulait se donner contenance. Puis il se jeta à l'eau.

-Lavi, je t'ai raconté que ma mère et moi nous étions parti vivre en Angleterre il y a deux ans parce qu'elle avait une opportunité professionnelle.

Lavi acquiesça en silence.

-Et bien je t'ai menti, avoua Yuu. Ce n'était pas le travail qui nous a poussés à déménager. Je t'ai aussi parlé de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Alma. En réalité c'est à cause de lui que nous avons pris cette décision. Alma et moi nous étions comme Allen et toi. Nous étions vraiment inséparables, comme des frères. On passait notre temps l'un chez l'autre depuis que nous avions 8 ans. Je le connaissais par cœur. Il y a deux ans je suis allé chez lui une après midi comme d'habitude. Mais quand j'ai tapé à la porte, personne ne m'a ouvert. J'ai pris la liberté d'essayer de tourner la poignée et la porte s'est ouverte devant moi. Timidement, je suis rentré en appelant Alma. Mais l'écho de ma voix résonnait dans les pièces vides. J'ai trouvé ça anormal étant donné que la mère d'Alma avait l'habitude de m'accueillir avec une de ses tartes aux pommes dont elle avait le secret ou que son père quittait momentanément son fauteuil dans son bureau pour venir me serrer la main. Je suis allé voir dans la cuisine et je les ai trouvé tous les deux, mari et femme, allongés par terre dans une flaque de sang. Ils étaient morts. Quelqu'un les avait égorgés et ils avaient la peau recouverte de griffures sanglantes. Des larmes coulaient encore de leurs yeux figés. Horrifié, j'ai fait demi tour et je me suis mis à courir vers la chambre d'Alma. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et intérieurement je suppliais pour que ça cesse. C'était beaucoup trop effrayant pour être vrai. Ces gens étaient bons. Ils ne méritaient pas une fin aussi atroce. Et j'avais peur pour mon ami. Il était tout pour moi. Si jamais il avait connu le même sort je… J'ai poussé la porte entrouverte de sa chambre et à mon grand soulagement, j'ai trouvé Alma debout devant sa fenêtre. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai fais quelques pas vers lui avant de remarquer les trainées de sang que ses chaussures avaient laissées sur le parquet. Il me tournait le dos mais je pouvais voir les griffes crochues au bout de ses doigts ensanglantés. Tout en lui respirait le danger. C'était comme s'il était enveloppé par une aura maligne. C'est à peine si je le reconnaissais. Il s'est soudain retourné vers moi comme s'il avait senti ma présence et il m'a dévisagé avec des pupilles d'un rouge sang. Définitivement il n'avait rien à voir avec mon Alma. Et pourtant c'était bien lui. J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il n'a pas répondu. Il s'est limité à me dédier un sourire carnassier qui laissait à vue d'œil ses dents blanches et pointues. Ce sourire n'avait rien d'humain, il était agressif et menaçant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les sourires naïfs d'Alma. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur amusée, cédant la place à une férocité animale. J'ai compris avec horreur que l'auteur du crime de ses parents ce n'était autre que lui. Mais l'Alma que je connaissais était incapable d'une chose pareille. J'ai reculé de quelques pas titubants. Il m'a suivit sans perdre son sourire mauvais. Puis d'un bond, sans préavis, il s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai su que je courrais le même sort que ses parents et je me suis limité à fermer les yeux. Je n'avais pas d'échappatoire et de toutes façons il valait peut être mieux mourir sur le champ, oublier ce scénario terrifiant. Oublier que mon meilleur ami était devenu un assassin. Mais c'est alors que je me suis souvenu. Une série d'images, de sensations, d'odeurs et de promesses ont défilées dans ma tête en quelques millièmes de seconde. C'était comme des flashs, comme des fragments de souvenir de la vie d'autres gens qui n'étaient pas moi mais que j'avais été. J'avais l'impression de rejaillir enfin à la surface de l'eau, d'avoir passé les quinze années de ma vie au fond d'un lac immobile, ignorant la vérité, vivant dans l'insouciance. Mais enfin la vérité avait éclatée au fond de moi. J'ai rouvert mes yeux et j'ai affronté Alma avec des reflexes et des mouvements que j'ignorais posséder jusque là. J'ai attrapé une chaise et j'ai frappé Alma avec une force inouïe chez moi. J'ai frappé et frappé et encore frappé en ignorant les cris de bête qu'il émettait, faisant abstraction des larmes qui trempaient mes joues. Je savais que je devais en finir. C'était inscrit au fond de moi. Peu importait mes sentiments, c'était mon devoir. Mais Alma a prit la fuite. Il a sauté par la fenêtre dans un éclat de verres et quand je me suis penché au dehors pour le chercher, la rue était vide. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

Yuu fit une pause. Il avait les yeux humides. Son regard d'encre était lointain, perdu dans ses pensées. Lavi ne le quittait pas des yeux, bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yuu parler autant et il avait beau trouver son récit irréel, il n'était pas indifférent à la douleur qui transperçait sa voix. Il avait envie de se lever et de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tout allait bien et de l'embrasser doucement pour le réconforter.

Les mains de Stella s'étaient resserrées autour des siennes. A travers ce contact, Lavi ressentait toute la détresse de la jeune mère devant la souffrance de son fils. Puis auprès de lui, Lenalee et Allen se tenaient immobiles sur le sofa, comme s'ils retenaient leur respiration.

Yuu posa son regard triste dans les yeux de Lavi.

-Je suis un chasseur de démons, Lavi, déclara-t-il. Je l'ai été depuis bien plus longtemps que cette vie humaine. Je le suis depuis d'incomptables générations. J'ai eu beau me réincarner tout au long des siècles dans différents corps, sous différentes identités, mes souvenirs ont toujours rejaillit en moi à un moment ou à un autre. Cette fois, c'est la transformation de mon ami Alma en démon qui a déclenché ma prise de conscience, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Après mon combat contre Alma j'ai couru me réfugier chez moi. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus ce que j'étais ni ce que ça signifiait. Ces images et ces pensées dans ma tête…Je ne parvenais pas à les différencier de ma détresse. C'était comme si tout s'entremêlait dans ma tête créant chaos et confusion. Quand j'ai traversé la porte de ma maison, je n'étais plus que douleur et frustration. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains et j'hurlais de terreur, repoussant ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas miens.

Yuu tourna un regard tendre vers Stella. Ses yeux brillaient sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs.

-Ma mère m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a rassuré. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qui venait de se passer elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise. Elle savait déjà. Elle avait eu sa prise de conscience quelques années plus tôt, peu après ma naissance. Elle était comme moi. Elle l'avait toujours été.

-Les âmes des chasseurs d'Ombres restent reliées au fil des siècles.

Lavi se tourna vers Stella. Un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, la belle femme regardait son fils avec émotion.

-Père, mère, sœur, frère, cousin, continua-t-elle. Peu importe les liens qui puissent nous unir au cours de nos multiples existences, nous nous retrouverons toujours. Nous sommes les élus de la Lumière et nous renaîtrons pour combattre le mal côte à côte pour l'éternité.

Yuu acquiesça de la tête.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a expliqué ce jour là, reprit-il. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mais même si je tentais de rester raisonnable, des bribes de souvenirs étrangers à ma vie affluaient dans mon esprit. Petit à petit je les ai acceptées. J'ai surpassé ma peur et je leurs ai permis d'intégrer ma mémoire. C'était extraordinaire. Toutes ces vies, toutes ces expériences, tous ces visages. Et parmi eux je retrouvais toujours celui qui correspondait à l'âme de ma mère. Sœur jumelle, cousine, tante et même grand-mère. Elle avait toujours été proche de moi. Mais il y avait un autre visage que je reconnaissais et qui avait toujours été fondamental dans toutes mes vies antérieures. Une âme vers laquelle je me tournais et que je cherchais à rejoindre après chaque prise de conscience. C'était la tienne, Lavi.

Jamais le regard de Yuu ne lui avait paru aussi intense. Lavi écarquilla ses yeux verts, incrédule. Lenalee et Allen se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, le dévisageant d'un regard étrange.

-M…Moi ? Bégaya Lavi.

-Oui, toi, confirma Yuu avec un sourire en coin. Tu fais partie de cette communauté de chasseurs d'Ombres, Lavi. Et tu en es un membre essentiel. Certains t'ont baptisé « la lumière de Dieu », d'autres « le Lotus sacré ». Mais pour moi tu as toujours été la propriétaire de mon cœur. Ma partenaire.

-P…Par…Parte…Partenaire ?

Lavi avait dépassé le stade du choc. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Qu'est ce qu'il racontait à la fin ? Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce charabia sur des chasseurs d'Ombres, des démons sanglants, des lotus et tous ces trucs inimaginables ? C'était totalement absurde ! Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que Yuu s'adressait à lui au féminin ? _Sa_ partenaire ? A la limite il aurait pu être _son _partenaire !

Le sourire de Yuu s'élargit.

-Humpf. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, devina-t-il. Et ce n'est pas une erreur d'inattention de ma part. Il se trouve que tout au long de nos vies respectives, tu m'as toujours apparu sous la forme d'une femme. Toujours. C'est bien la première fois que tu incarne un homme. J'ignore à quoi cela est dû. Mais peu importe. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

Lavi rougit violemment. Comment Yuu osait dire ces choses devant sa mère ? Pour autant qu'il en sache, Stella n'était pas au courant pour tout les deux ! Si ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Lavi, le rassura Yuu. Ma mère te connait depuis bien longtemps et elle connait la nature de nos liens. Nous ne les avons jamais cachés devant personne auparavant.

Etant donné son degré de nervosité, Lavi trouva encore plus agaçant que d'habitude le fait que Yuu devine aussi bien ses pensées. Il serra les dents, lui lançant un regard défiant.

-Et comment est-ce que tu peux être si sûr qu'il s'agit de moi ? Siffla-t-il. Si jamais tout ce que tu viens de dire était vrai…Pourquoi moi ?

Le regard de Yuu se radoucit.

-Parce que je te connais mieux que personne. Je saurais te reconnaître entre mille, toujours. C'est la promesse que je t'ai faite.

Il y eu un long silence. Le chant des oiseaux au dehors résonnait dans la pièce baignée par la lueur rouge du ciel avec le couché du soleil.

Lenalee parut reprendre vie après avoir ressemblé à une statue tout au long du récit de Yuu.

-Attend 'tend 'tend ! Fit-elle en agitant les mains devant elle. Il y a toujours un point d'ombre dans ton histoire, Kanda. Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère et toi vous êtes parti en Angleterre après cet accident ?

Lavi trouva impressionnant le fait qu'elle s'intéresse encore à ça alors que Yuu venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un chasseur de démons et une femme par-dessus le marché !

-C'est parce que nos derniers souvenirs à moi et à ma mère nous ramenaient à l'établissement du QG des chasseurs d'Ombres quelque part dans Londres, répondit Yuu en la regardant. C'était une information vague mais nous n'avions pas mieux. Et après ce qui s'était passé avec Alma nous savions que le moment de rejoindre les autres était arrivé. On n'a pas eu à chercher longtemps. C'était comme s'ils nous attendaient déjà. On a réintégré le groupe comme nous l'avions fait tant de fois déjà. C'est devenu notre foyer et nous nous sommes entraînés jour et nuit pendant deux ans. Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui intégraient notre organisation au fur et à mesure. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants qui étaient tous aussi surpris et effrayés que moi le jour où j'avais pris conscience de la vérité. Mais parmi eux je n'ai jamais retrouvé cette personne qui avait toujours été aussi importante dans mes souvenirs. J'ai attendu à ce qu'on devienne suffisamment forts puis j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'accompagner dans ma quête. Je devais la retrouver. Je savais qu'elle m'attendait là quelque part. J'ai fait confiance à mon instinct. Plus la distance entre nous s'écourtait et plus je sentais que le moment approchait. C'est alors que j'ai intégré la Crystal Académie et que j'y ai trouvé ce que recherchais tant.

Lavi et Yuu échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotions. Alors que Lavi se sentait perdu et confus, Yuu paraissait confiant et comblé.

-Mais apparemment quelqu'un t'avais déjà reconnu avant moi, fit Yuu en inclinant la tête de côté. N'est-ce pas, Bookman ?

L'air ahuri, Lavi se retourna vers la porte de la bibliothèque privée de son grand père qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Le vieil homme s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lent, les mains derrière le dos. Il portait une longue tunique noire et des boucles d'oreilles argentées pendaient à ses oreilles pointues.

Avec un soupir, Bookman vint se placer auprès de Yuu. Il leva la tête vers lui avec mécontentement.

-J'espérais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, avoua-t-il de sa voix grave. J'ai passé ma vie à protéger ce petit de son destin. Je croyais pouvoir le tenir à l'écart pour une fois. J'estime qu'il a suffisamment souffert. Il s'est toujours sacrifié pour le bien de l'Ordre. Il mérite de vivre une vie tranquille.

-Et nous sommes d'accord avec toi, Bookman, concéda Yuu. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui le mettons en danger. Tu auras beau t'acharner pour le cacher, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils le chercheront sans relâche. Il est la clé dont ils ont besoin. L'ignorance a peut être protégé Lavi jusqu'à maintenant mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Tiky Mikk est à ses trousses. Il nous a accosté tout à l'heure Allen et moi près du lycée. Il ne tardera pas à découvrir l'identité de Lavi.

-Tiky Mikk ! Mon Dieu !

Les mains de Stella s'agrippèrent à celles de Lavi avec anxiété. La jeune femme paraissait terrorisée par cet homme mystérieux.

-Qui est-il ? Demanda soudain Allen, les sourcils froncés. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à Lavi ?

Yuu, Stella et Bookman se tournèrent vers Allen avec la même expression inquiète sur le visage.

-Il appartient au clan des Noah, répondit Bookman. Un groupe de démons de très haut niveau extrêmement dangereux qui a toujours cherché à détruire les nôtres. Selon eux la race humaine est corrompue, égoïste, dirigée par l'avarice et donc vouée à l'extinction, à l'autodestruction. C'est pourquoi ils se prennent pour des dieux en créant des démons et en les disséminant aux quatre coins du globe pour précipiter les choses. Mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé, dans cette vie comme dans les autres, et j'ai pu constater par moi-même à quel point ils ont tord. L'amour, la solidarité, la franchise, la paix. C'est des valeurs qui existent aussi chez les Hommes. Les Noah ne se fient qu'aux apparences et ne cherchent pas plus loin. Ce sont nos plus terribles ennemis et nous, les chasseurs d'Ombre, nous les combattons depuis la nuit des temps.

-Ils en ont après Lavi parce qu'il a toujours incarné le symbole de notre organisation, ajouta Yuu. Parce qu'il est pur et puissant et qu'il peut faire balancer les choses vers la lumière ou l'ombre.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Lavi. Ce dernier fixait son grand père d'un air dépité.

-Tu as toujours su, chuchota-t-il. Et tu ne m'a jamais rien dit.

-Pardonne-moi Lavi, s'excusa Bookman d'un air navré. Je voulais te protéger de la vérité.

-Et pour Yuu…

-J'ai reconnu ce garçon dès l'instant où je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, confirma Bookman. Je savais qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile, gamin. Pour toi particulièrement. Je voulais t'épargner ça même si je savais pertinemment que tu t'en souviendrais tôt ou tard. Depuis quelques temps je vivais dans la peur de te voir retrouver tes souvenirs. Tu sais, gamin, parfois le mensonge est préférable à la dure réalité.

Lavi fit non de la tête.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, papi. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger éternellement.

Les lèvres du vieil homme se froncèrent piteusement.

-Malheureusement, admit-il. Mais ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Lavi ! S'exclama Lenalee en se mettant debout. Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu crois à toutes ces histoires quand même ! C'est impossible ! Tu le sais ça !

La jeune fille paraissait partagée entre la peur et le mépris, l'air outragée comme si tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. Paniquée, elle essayait de se raccrocher à la raison. Lavi ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il était le premier à douter de tout ça. C'était beaucoup trop gros ! Son enfance paisible, ses expériences auprès de ses amis, sa vie toute entière, si jamais cet incroyable secret s'avérait être vrai cela voudrait dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une comédie, une illusion passagère. Lavi avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères. De ne plus savoir qui il était lui-même.

Allen posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lavi, le rassura-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'ils disent. Pour moi tu es et tu resteras pour toujours le Lavi rebelle, dragueur, drôle et hyperactif que Lenalee et moi nous connaissons si bien.

Lavi eut un petit sourire pour lui mais la joie ne monta pas à ses yeux. Lenalee les regarda tous les deux d'un air ému, tenant ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine.

-Et qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Interrogea Stella d'un air sérieux.

-Il va falloir s'adapter, conclut Yuu. La situation risque de devenir beaucoup plus délicate à partir de maintenant.

**Enfin le mystère est levé! Enfin...presque. Mon histoire ne va pas vraiment prendre la même tournure que le manga oiginal. Vous verrez ça avec mon prochain chapitre. hihi! ^^ laissez des coms! je les adore!**


	11. Apparente normalité

**Episode 10 : Apparente normalité**

La matinée se déroula assez normalement. Ce fut comme une journée de cours habituelle à la Crystal Académie. A ceci près que Lavi, Lenalee et Allen, lançaient sans cesse des regards déroutés autour d'eux. Ils se sentaient décalés par rapport aux restes des élèves insouciants du lycée qui menaient leur vie paisible comme si rien n'avait changé. C'était étrange de se dire que quelques heures plus tôt seulement ils étaient comme eux, à discuter des devoirs de maths ou des actualités des people sans d'autres soucis en tête.

Yuu, quant à lui, gardait un calme froid et affichait son habituelle expression distante. Mais sous cette apparente sérénité, Lavi percevait la raideur de ses muscles et savait pertinemment que le jeune brun restait alerte à tout instant, les sens à fleur de peau.

Durant les cours, Lavi ne cessa de consulter sa montre avec agacement. C'étaient comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à reculer les aiguilles de sa montre tellement les heures lui paraissaient interminables ! Allen, assis à côté de lui, se tenait très droit sur son siège et avait les lèvres étroitement serrées, le regard perdu. Lavi lui trouva un air maladif, fiévreux. Il devait avoir attrapé froid après avoir couru sous la pluie la veille. Il espérait que ça lui passerait vite.

A l'heure de manger, les quatre adolescents remplirent leur plateau et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle en lançant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche.

Lenalee soupira bruyamment en posant son front sur la surface froide de la table.

-Putain, les gars ! Gémit-elle. Je déteste ça ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde ! Je deviens parano ! Ça me saoule !

La jeune fille avait tiré ses mèches vertes en arrière à l'aide d'un passe doré et elle portait une robe en jean ceinte au niveau de la taille par une large ceinture également dorée. Mais bien que sa tenue se voulu élégante et décontractée, il suffisait de regarder son visage pour remarquer sa nervosité. Lenalee mordillait inconsciemment le bout de ses ongles tout en scannant avec méfiance les gens qui approchaient leur table.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura Yuu en consultant son portable. Ma mère et Bookman montent la garde devant le lycée. Si jamais ils remarquaient quelque chose d'anormal, nous serions avertis sur le champ.

-Justement ! C'est ça qui me stresse ! Je déteste le suspense ! Surtout quand on parle de démons assoiffés de sang ou je ne sais pas quoi !

Yuu sourit imperceptiblement puis parla à voix basse.

-Les Noah ne sont pas assoiffés de sang mais de pouvoir, la corrigea-t-il. Ce n'est pas forcément pour tuer Lavi qu'ils le cherchent mais plutôt pour s'en servir à leur avantage.

-Si ce commentaire était censé me rassurer, c'est raté ! Se plaignit Lenalee.

Lavi remuait distraitement les grains de riz blancs dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, la tête reposant sur son poing fermé. En face de lui, Allen n'essayait même pas de faire semblant de s'intéresser à sa nourriture, ses yeux vitreux rivés par la fenêtre.

-A ce propos, Kanda, continua Lenalee en mâchouillant un morceau de pain. Je voulais te demander, pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais autant à ce qu'Allen et moi nous soyons au courant de la vérité ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous aussi on est des…Des…

Yuu la regarda avec amusement. Lenalee paraissait angoissée par la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

-Des chasseurs d'Ombre ? La reprit-il. Non. Vous ne faites pas parti de l'ordre. En tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Si j'ai tenu à ce qu'Allen et toi vous soyez au courant c'est parce que Lavi m'a toujours dit que vous étiez comme des frères pour lui. Tout ça risque de bouleverser sa vie alors ça vous concerne aussi d'une certaine façon.

Lenalee soupira profondément, comme si on lui avait enlevé un énorme poids des épaules.

-Pfiou ! Souffla-t-elle en portant sa main sur son cœur. Alléluia ! Je n'ai même pas osé poser la question hier soir tellement j'étais choquée ! J'ai cru qu'on était tous embarqué dans la même galère !

La jeune fille se tut en remarquant le regard amer que lui lançait Lavi. Elle s'efforça de sourire.

-Enfin…Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde non plus, dédramatisa-t-elle. Je veux dire…Tout peut rester comme avant de toute façon. Tu auras juste une petite escorte pour toi tout seul ! C'est limite classe, je trouve !

-Tu t'enfonces Lenalee, grogna Lavi.

La jeune fille fit la grimace, laissant tomber ses efforts pour rassurer son ami.

-J'ai une autre question, ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu as dit que les…chasseurs d'Ombre…vous avez des pouvoirs spéciaux.

Yuu acquiesça de la tête, haussant un sourcil.

-C'est quoi exactement ? S'intéressa Lenalee, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est-à-dire, avec ce truc des réincarnations vous êtes déjà pratiquement immortels. Vous pouvez faire quoi d'autre ?

Yuu porta sa main à son menton, l'air pensif. Lenalee se pencha par-dessus la table, avide de savoir.

-Vous avez une super-force ? Vous courrez plus vite que la normale ? Vous avez la peau dure et froide ?

La jeune fille ajouta le geste à la parole en tendant sa main vers celle de Yuu pour vérifier ses hypothèses d'elle-même.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement de son amie.

-Tu peux essayer d'arrêter de tout ramener à Twilight, s'il te plaît ? La réprimanda-t-il. T'as vraiment rien d'autre comme référence ?

-Excuse-moi d'être curieuse ! Se renfrogna Lenalee en interrompant son geste.

-Salut.

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers Link Howard qui avait rejoint le bord de leur table sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Le jeune homme portait un manteau rouge aux boutons noirs et sa longue crinière blonde était ramassée en une tresse derrière son dos. Il leur lança un regard circulaire et s'arrêta une demi-seconde de trop sur les visages mécontents de Lavi et de Yuu avec un mépris évident. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos hier soir.

Allen le regardait, l'air déconcerté.

-Link ! Je…Oui, désolé pour ça. Je…je me suis couché plus tôt que d'habitude.

Link fronça les sourcils en scrutant son visage.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es très pâle. Tu es malade ?

-Non non ! Le rassura Allen avec son habituel sourire artificiel. Je vais très bien, t'inquiète pas.

Link ne paraissait pas convaincu.

-Bon, laisse moi t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, insista-t-il. C'est évident que tu n'es pas bien.

Allen ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eue l'occasion de parler, Lavi se leva d'un bond en faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol.

-Il t'a dit qu'il allait bien, intervint-il d'un ton sans réplique. Arrête de faire ton lourd. Et puis si quelqu'un devait vraiment l'accompagner à l'infirmerie on s'en chargerait. Il est avec _nous_.

Lavi s'appuya fortement sur ce dernier mot en voulant souligner le fait que désormais Allen n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se blairer ce blondinet aux manières parfaites. Et il n'aimait pas non plus qu'Allen traîne avec lui. Il était temps de le remettre à sa place.

-Lavi !

Allen avait grondé son prénom d'une voix autoritaire, lui adressant une expression furieuse malgré la pâleur de sa peau. Le jeune roux le regarda puis finit par se rassoir sans desserrer les dents.

-Je vois, conclut Link avec un sourire en coin. Dans ce cas je m'en vais.

Il dédia un regard vipérin à Lavi puis il se tourna une dernière fois vers Allen, l'expression adoucie.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas. Et repose-toi bien surtout.

Allen hocha la tête à son intention, l'air navré. Puis le blond fit tournoyer sa tresse derrière lui en s'éloignant d'un pas élégant.

Il y eut un silence.

Lenalee échangea un regard étonné avec Yuu et lança un regard du coin de l'œil à ses deux amis silencieux. La tension était presque palpable entre eux. C'était comme le calme précédant la tempête. Elle sentait que le tonnerre pouvait éclater à n'importe quel moment. Yuu se limita à déguster sa paupiette de veau sans faire le moindre commentaire mais elle se sentit obligée d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se creusa les méninges à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation qui pourrait combler le silence.

-Au fait, Oliver Brown a intégré l'équipe de volley ball ce matin, vous le saviez ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens forcé de te montrer aussi désagréable avec Link? S'énerva Allen en foudroyant Lavi du regard. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu l'aime pas que je dois forcément couper les liens avec lui !

Lenalee fit la moue, blasée que ses efforts eues été aussi vains.

Lavi croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je le sens pas ce mec, c'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas faire ami-ami avec lui.

-Oh ! Parce que maintenant c'est toi qui va décider de mes relations ? S'indigna Allen. Pourtant toi tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis quand tu as décidé de sortir avec Yuu !

Lavi plissa les yeux, l'air mauvais.

-Peut être que j'aurais écouté ton avis, si seulement tu me l'avais donné plutôt que te mettre à faire la gueule comme un gamin de deux ans et aller courir après ce pauvre type !

-Link n'est pas un pauvre type ! C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Et il est beaucoup plus intelligent de ce que tu ne pourras jamais devenir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici alors ? Tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre s'il est si parfait que ça ! Vas-y ! Ne te retiens surtout pas ! De toute façon on n'a pas besoin de toi ici !

Allen parut profondément vexé par cette dernière remarque. Il regarda Lavi dans les yeux, l'air blessé, puis il attrapa son sac à dos et se mit brusquement debout.

Lavi avait regretté les paroles qu'il avait prononcé avant même qu'elles ne sortent de sa bouche. Mais il n'avait pas pu les empêcher de sortir. Il ne comprenait pas exactement d'où lui venait tant de rancœur mais à l'évidence le mépris que leur avait dédié Allen depuis les deux dernières semaines l'avait atteint bien plus profondément de ce qu'il n'avait cru. Il se traita d'idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait aussi violent ? Il ne voulait pas blesser Allen !

Alors qu'Allen s'avançait d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'accès à la cafétéria, son champ de vision se floua, lui donnant le tournis. Décidemment, depuis ce matin il n'avait vraiment pas la forme. Il avait le vertige et des nausées insupportables. Tout tournait désagréablement dans sa tête. Il devait s'être levé de table un peu trop vite.

-Allen ?

Lenalee regarda son ami avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle le vit tanguer à deux pas de la table. Puis elle cria lorsqu'Allen s'effondra, inconscient.

Yuu fut suffisamment rapide et l'attrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol de marbre. Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la cafétéria. Professeurs et élèves confondus, avaient interrompu leurs conversations et regardaient avec étonnement le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'Allen Walker et de ses amis.

-Allen ! Allen, tu m'entends ?

Paniquée, Lenalee tapota la joue de son ami tout en répétant son nom d'une petite voix effrayée. Le jeune homme parut reprendre ses esprits. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Oui, ça va. Ça va, t'inquiète pas.

-Non, ça va pas. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Lavi attrapa son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules avec douceur. Yuu fit de même avec l'autre bras d'Allen et à deux, ils le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lenalee dispersa la foule curieuse devant eux avec des petits cris perçants.

* * *

><p>Allen ouvrit les yeux. Un bourdonnement incessant résonnait à ses oreilles. Il fit la grimace. Il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur un matelas dur et que des couvertures rêches le recouvraient jusqu'au cou. Il les repoussa. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que des rideaux blancs entouraient son lit et il trouva un petite table sur laquelle reposait une petite bassine remplie d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette humide.<p>

Avec un grognement, il se redressa sur son séant.

-Whououh whououh whououh ! Vas-y mollo quand même.

Allen tourna ses yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Lavi avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, lui conseillant d'y aller doucement. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude mais il s'efforça de sourire.

-Tu nous vraiment foutu la trouille tout à l'heure !

-Je suis où ? Demanda Allen d'une voix enrouée.

-A l'infirmerie, répondit Lavi. Yuu et Lenalee sont en train de parler avec Madame Sanchez.

Allen acquiesça légèrement puis il porta ses mains à ses tempes douloureuses.

-Elle sait ce qui m'est arrivé ? Interrogea-t-il en se les massant.

-Elle dit que ça peut être relié au stress, à la fatigue ou à un manque de protéines.

Lavi fronça les sourcils, l'air sérieux.

-Je suis désolé, Allen.

Allen lui lança un regard étonné. Lavi paraissait réellement bouleversé. Il détourna ses yeux bleus.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, ça l'est. Si je n'avais pas été aussi orgueilleux et que j'avais laissé Link t'amener ici avant ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je me suis juste évanoui.

-Peut être. Mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Allen le regarda à nouveau. Il était touché par cette lueur de détresse qui troublait le regard de son ami. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait passé là à son chevet. D'une certaine façon, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir Lavi aussi inquiet pour lui. Et aussi, de le voir sans Yuu pour une fois. C'était devenu rare.

-Il s'est réveillé ?

Lenalee fit coulisser un pan de rideau blanc et se précipita sur le lit d'Allen. Le serrant dans ses bras avec force, elle tint son visage entre ses mains en le fixant de ses yeux gris. De grosses larmes menaçaient de tomber au moindre battement de ses cils. Elle avait le nez tout rouge et ses lèvres charnues tremblaient.

Allen eut un sourire attendri en la voyant dans cet état.

-Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle ! Renifla Lenalee.

Le jeune homme chassa du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui finalement s'étaient mises à glisser le long de ses joues.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros bébé ! Se moqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Lenalee enterra son visage dans son épaule et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Lavi souriait tendrement en voyant ses deux amis de la sorte. Un bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Yuu se trouvait là, l'expression détachée comme à son habitude. Lavi le rejoint, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité à Allen et Lenalee.

-Alors ? Demanda le jeune roux. Qu'à dit Madame Sanchez ?

-Elle s'inquiète pour Allen. A première vue ce n'est qu'un accident ponctuel. Mais étant donné les problèmes de santé qu'il y a eu dans sa famille, elle a peur que ça devienne plus grave.

Lavi repensa à la maladie qui avait tuée Lili Walker, la mère d'Allen. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine.

-Le cancer n'est pas une maladie héréditaire, expliqua Yuu. Mais il existe certains gènes qui nous rendent plus ou moins vulnérables face à elle. Et sa mère a pu lui transmettre ses gènes. Madame Sanchez suggère qu'on lui fasse passer un test de révision. Elle a déjà essayé de joindre son père mais il ne répond pas au téléphone.

Lavi porta sa main à son front. Il était dépassé par tous ces événements. Tout lui tombait dans la figure d'un coup. D'abord, il apprenait qu'il était une espèce de guerrier chasseur de démons qui se réincarnait depuis des siècles (en tant que femme !) et maintenant, on le prévenait que son meilleur ami courrait le risque d'être gravement malade. Il n'était mentalement pas préparé pour encaisser autant de coups durs à la suite. C'était tellement gros qu'il ne savait même plus comment il était censé réagir. Il avait envie de hurler. De frapper sur quelque chose un bon coup pour se défouler.

-Je suis là.

Yuu avait attrapé son autre main et la lui serrait sensiblement. Lavi leva un regard dépité vers lui.

Oui. Heureusement il avait Yuu à ses côtés.

La veille au soir, après avoir déposé Allen et Lenalee dans leurs demeures respectives, Yuu et Stella avaient couché dans la chambre des parents de Lavi chez lui. En effet, le jeune brun avait tenu à rester près de son compagnon pour pouvoir assurer sa sécurité à tout moment. Lavi en avait été profondément rassuré. Mais même ainsi, toute la nuit il avait gardé les yeux ouverts sur son plafond, ne pouvant pas trouver le sommeil après cette énorme révélation. Il avait passé en revue dans sa tête tous les petits détails et tous les petits indices qui l'avaient toujours intrigué au sujet de Yuu Kanda. Il avait repensé aux expressions apeurées de son grand père, à ses réserves au sujet de Yuu. Puis aux fleurs de lotus que Yuu appréciait tant, à la chansonnette qui avait semblée si familière à ses oreilles. Puis au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au bord du lac. A cette impression de reconnaissance, de plénitude.

C'était comme si tout s'imbriquait logiquement dans sa tête. Il aurait presque pu s'en douter ! Mais quelle logique y avait-il à croire aux démons ? Aux réincarnations ? A l'amour au-delà de la mort ?

Lavi n'avait jamais été particulièrement romantique, se limitant à enchaîner des conquêtes sans lendemain. Et voilà que Yuu débarquait avec ses grands discours et ses promesses de fidélité. Mais il y avait une question que Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser au fond de lui : de qui Yuu était véritablement amoureux ? De lui, le Lavi qui n'avait le souvenir que de cette vie ? Ou de cette âme qu'il poursuivait depuis des générations ?

Lavi se sentait comme écarté, trahi. Ce n'était certainement pas lui que Yuu aimait mais la personne qu'il deviendrait une fois qu'il retrouverait ses souvenirs… Si jamais cela arrivait bien sûr ! Et s'il ne se souvenait jamais ? Et si malgré leur conviction à lui et à son grand-père, il s'avérait qu'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il recherchait ? Que ferait Yuu alors ? Il l'abandonnerait ? Il se désintéresserait totalement de lui ? Certainement.

Heureusement pour Lavi, Yuu ne semblait pas avoir lu dans ses pensées cette fois. Et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de partager ces incertitudes qui le rongeaient avec lui. Pas celles là. Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre pour de bon. Il serait celui que tous voulaient qu'il soit, puisque ça semblait être le seul moyen de le garder auprès de lui. Il s'était attaché à Yuu bien plus de ce qu'il ne l'avait espéré et il ne comptait pas renoncer à lui maintenant.

Il serra la main de Yuu à son tour, cherchant à lui transmettre toute son affection et sa gratitude.

-On va ramener Allen chez lui, décida Lavi. Je connais son père. Il a la mauvaise habitude d'éteindre son portable quand il travaille. Mais à cette heure-ci on devrait le trouver chez lui.

Yuu acquiesça gravement de la tête.

-J'avertis ma mère et Bookman dans ce cas, fit-il en attrapant son portable dans la poche de son jean.

Lavi retourna auprès de Lenalee et Allen sur le lit d'infirmerie. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir retrouvé leur état d'esprit habituel, se chamaillant pour des trucs sans importance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Intervint Lavi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Lenalee me conseille quelques livres à lire pendant ma convalescence, expliqua Allen. Et moi je lui dis que je ne lirais jamais « Journal d'un vampire » même si on me paye pour ça !

-Puisque je te dis que c'est génial ! S'énerva Lenalee. Fais-moi un peu confiance, merde ! Au début tu vas faire comme tout le monde et tu vas dire que c'est Twilight copié collé, mais assez rapidement tu vas te rendre compte que l'intrigue n'a rien à voir !

-Non, merci ! Je préfère te croire sur parole.

-Bon…Ben je peux te prêter « les vampires de Manhattan » alors ! Proposa-t-elle avec entrain. C'est un mixe entre « Gossip Girl » et « Vampire Diaries » ! Il est vraiment bien celui-là !

Allen roula des yeux, désespéré.

-Tu veux bien lui dire d'arrêter de me harceler avec ses vampires à la con, Lavi ?

Lenalee fit un « o » de la bouche, offensée. Puis elle sauta sur Allen et lui chatouilla le ventre, le faisant éclater de rire, tandis qu'Allen s'efforçait de la neutraliser. Lavi les laissa jouer quelques instants, puis il mit un terme à leur affrontement en les prévenant qu'il était temps d'y aller.

-Madame Sanchez aimerait que tu voies un médecin, expliqua-t-il. Juste au cas où.

Le jeune roux s'était efforcé de paraître le plus détendu possible en prononçant ces mots, mais Allen ne fut pas dupe. Il le connaissait trop bien. Masquant son inquiétude, il afficha un sourire insouciant et il suivit ses amis dans le couloir. Lenalee lui avait proposé de se tenir à elle mais il refusa. La voyant légèrement vexée par con refus, il finit cependant par lui attraper la main.

Lenalee s'empourpra en sentant la main d'Allen dans la sienne mais, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens comme si de rien n'était et marcha allègrement à ses côtés.

Allen était conscient des sentiments de Lenalee à son égard et il ne voulait pas se montrer cruel. Mais c'est qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup lui aussi. Même si ce n'était pas le même genre d'affection...

Stella Kanda les attendait à la sortie du lycée en compagnie de Bookman devant leurs voitures noire et grise garées. Elle portait des basquettes grises, des leggings en cuir noir et un long T-Shirt blanc aux imprimés argentés ainsi qu'un foulard noir autour du cou. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et elle portait de grosses lunettes de soleil de marque. Lorsqu'elle les enleva en les apercevant devant le portail et qu'elle leur fit de grands gestes de la main, les élèves de Crystal qui se trouvaient dans les parages la regardèrent tous d'un air admiratif. Avec son style vestimentaire à la fois sportif et ultra tendance, Stella Kanda ressemblait effectivement à une de ces célébrités dont toutes les fillettes essayaient d'imiter les tenues.

Bookman, les bras croisés et l'expression sombre, paraissait encore plus vieux à ses côtés dans sa tunique verte.

Les quatre adolescents les rejoignirent en traversant le parking sous les regards curieux de la foule. Stella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son fils et de Lavi. Elle fit ensuite la bise à Lenalee et s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec Allen lorsqu'elle remarqua son air pâlichon.

-Tu te sens bien, Allen ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en lui posant sa main sur le front.

-Il est malade, l'informa Yuu. Nous voulons le ramener chez lui.

-Oh ! Très bien, je m'en occupe alors. En voiture !

Stella ouvrit la portière de sa voiture à Allen, suivit de Lenalee.

-Tu nous suis, Bookman ? Demanda la jeune mère au vieillard, à demi installée sur la place du conducteur.

-Sans problème, acquiesça Bookman. Cette carcasse a beau être presque aussi vieille que moi, on te suivra d'aussi prêt que possible. Allez, gamins ! Plus vite que ça !

Lavi et Yuu montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture délabrée de Bookman, baissant la tête pour ne pas taper le plafond bas. Lavi eut un petit sourire en voyant son grand père s'installer à l'avant. Il avait toujours trouvé son papi ridiculement petit devant son volant, se demandant comment diable il arrivait à atteindre les pédales de freins. Finalement ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça que Bookman ne soit pas totalement humain ! Il en fallait des pouvoirs magiques pour réaliser un tel miracle !

Le sourire de Lavi s'étira. Yuu le regarda d'un air curieux. Tout en se mettant la ceinture de sécurité, Lavi laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de son voisin en faisant attention au rétroviseur pour vérifier que son papi ne les surprenait pas. Yuu se mit à sourire à son tour de ce sourire en coin qui faisait littéralement fondre Lavi.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du trajet à se caresser discrètement la main et ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port. Ils retrouvèrent la Seat Léon noire de Stella devant eux et ils descendirent tous de la voiture.

Allen habitait un appartement spacieux dans le centre ville. Il y avait une petite basse cours à laquelle tous les résidents de l'immeuble avaient accès et que Lenalee, Allen et lui utilisaient souvent pour leurs parties de badminton ou de volley.

Allen fit sonner le timbre de sa maison mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, il chercha son trousseau de clés puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils prirent les escaliers et montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Allen ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte devant lui.

La décoration était très moderne et contemporaine. Les murs blancs donnaient un aspect encore plus grand aux différentes pièces et contrastaient joliment avec les tapis ou les fauteuils noirs. Il y avait une grande table de verre en plein milieu du salon, des pots de fleurs sophistiquées se répartissaient aux quatre coins de l'appartement et des tableaux futuristes décoraient les murs. La cuisine aussi était très bien équipée et avant-gardiste. Les hauts tabourets aux formes extravagantes, la table métallique où reposait un panier de fruits colorés, la grande fenêtre rectangulaire qui donnait un aperçu de la place publique de la ville. Chaque détail était millimétré.

Parcourant les pièces avec précipitation, Allen cherchait son père dans chaque recoin avec une nervosité croissante.

-Papa ?

Ses amis le suivirent timidement à l'intérieur tandis que Stella et Bookman attendaient devant la porte. Lenalee l'aida même à chercher Mana Walker dans les pièces vides de sa maison.

Etant donné son étroite relation avec Allen, Lavi avait toujours connu son père Mana. Mais il l'avait cependant rarement vu. C'était un homme très dévoué à son travail en entreprise et il avait toujours l'air débordé même si Lavi ignorait quel métier il exerçait exactement. Grand, brun et avec une fine moustache, il affichait un air aimable en toute circonstance. Lavi en déduisait qu'Allen avait hérité de lui sa fâcheuse tendance à cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire.

-Papa ! Criait Allen en poussant les portes devant lui.

-Monsieur Walker ! Renchérit Lenalee.

Alors que Lavi se joignait à ses amis, Yuu s'approcha de la table de verre du salon. Un mot y reposait. Il le lut.

-Il n'est pas ici, conclut-il en fronçant profondément les sourcils.

Allen, Lenalee et Lavi le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Yuu leva le mot devant lui.

-Ils ont été plus rapides que nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Allen saisit le mot, les yeux dilatés par la peur.

_« Donnez nous la Lumière de Dieu et nous épargnerons Mana Walker. Cordialement, Tiky Mikk. »_

Allen dû relire le petit mot à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir réagir. Son teint déjà pâle, devint translucide. Ses yeux embués se tournèrent vers ses amis.

-Ils ont mon père, dit-il avec horreur.

**Oh oh! Les problèmes ne font que commencer! vous pouvez me faire confiance! oO vous risquez d'être surpris...kya kya kya! ^^ jattendrais de lire vos coms pour me lancer dans la suite! moi aussi j'aime la lecture )**


	12. Renforts

**Episode 11 : Renforts**

-Komui !

Lenalee se jeta sans retenue dans les bras de son grand frère, profondément soulagée de le trouver sain et sauf.

Après avoir fouillé la maison d'Allen de fond en comble, d'avoir interrogé plusieurs voisins et d'avoir même contacté ses collègues de travail, ils avaient finalement vérifié que Mana Walker avait disparu dans la nature sans laisser la moindre trace. Lenalee avait alors insisté à ce qu'ils la déposent chez elle pour pouvoir vérifier si son grand frère avait subit le même sort. Mais heureusement, le jeune homme se trouvait sur la grande table de la cuisine comme à son habitude, à étudier quelques dossiers en compagnie de son ami Bak Chan.

Komui parut déconcerté en voyant le nombre de gens qui accompagnaient Lenalee. Il observa d'un œil écarquillé Lavi, Yuu, Allen, Bookman et une magnifique femme qui avait un air de famille marqué avec Yuu faire irruption dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Interrogea-t-il en tenant sa sœur par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils ont kidnappé le père d'Allen, expliqua Lenalee d'une voix aigüe.

-Quoi ? Mais…quand ça ? Et qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

Lenalee se retourna vers ses amis, l'air suppliant. Yuu haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le mettre au courant, fit-il d'un air désintéressé.

-Merci.

Avec un petit sourire reconnaissant, Lenalee se lança alors dans le récit détaillé des derniers événements pour son frère et Bak.

Tandis que la jeune fille s'adonnait à cette délicate tache, le petit groupe s'installa dans le salon. Allen s'assit sur le canapé, laissant reposer le dos de son crâne sur les coussins moelleux en soupirant. Il était las. Très las. L'esprit embrumé et une boule de nerf au ventre, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se laisser aller aux ténèbres et se reposer enfin. La réalité était devenue insupportable en trop peu de temps. Il n'avait même plus envie de rouvrir les yeux.

Lavi s'assit près de lui, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

-On a qu'à leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, proposa-t-il au bout d'un interminable silence.

-Hors de question, refusa catégoriquement Yuu, debout en face de lui, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

-Mais c'est le seul moyen ! Insista Lavi. On n'a aucune piste. Nous n'y arriverons pas autrement !

-Tais-toi, Lavi, s'énerva Yuu. Je ne t'ai pas cherché tout ce temps pour te livrer aux Noah à la première occasion.

Le jeune brun paraissait véritablement fâché, les sourcils froncés et l'expression sombre. Mais Lavi ne se laissa pas intimider. Il se mit debout, l'air défiant.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision ! Riposta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Je suis celui qu'ils cherchent ! Alors si je dis que je veux me rendre, je me rends ! Point barre !

Yuu plissa dangereusement ses yeux noirs, décollant son dos du mur. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Lavi. Le jeune roux soutint son regard, très énervé lui aussi. Yuu avait beau le prendre pour un petit être vulnérable et faible, il comptait bien lui prouver le contraire ! Il n'était pas la femme fragile que Yuu semblait avoir protégé au fil du temps !

-Ça suffit. Tu n'iras nulle part, Lavi.

Allen avait parlé d'une voix sifflante. Lavi se retourna vers son ami, le regard moins assuré. Il essaya néanmoins de le raisonner.

-Mais…Allen…Ton père…

-On trouvera un autre moyen, l'interrompit Stella en attrapant le bras de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas détendu ses muscles. Ne t'inquiète pas Allen. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. S'ils lui avaient vraiment voulu du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Ils ne cherchent qu'à nous effrayer.

Et bien Lavi trouvait que c'était plutôt efficace comme méthode d'intimidation ! Il détestait l'idée que les Noah eurent osé s'en prendre au père d'Allen ! Mais il détestait encore plus le fait qu'ils lui fassent du chantage pour le récupérer ! Allen n'oserait jamais choisir entre son père et lui. Lavi le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Et pourtant, il aurait suffit d'un mot de la part d'Allen pour que Lavi aille se livrer volontiers aux Noah pour pouvoir secourir son père. Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le message fatidique dans son appartement, Allen évitait soigneusement les regards de Lavi comme s'il craignait de le regarder dans les yeux.

Lavi s'en voulait d'avoir mêlé son meilleur ami à toute cette histoire. Il savait combien Allen tenait à son père. Après tout il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Avec la mort de sa mère, Allen et son père avaient toujours vécu seuls, loin de leurs parents. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus l'un l'autre, cachant leur chagrin avec le sourire. Mais à présent que Mana avait disparu, Allen devait se sentir à peu près aussi désorienté que lui-même depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines.

Lavi écarquilla soudain ses yeux verts.

-Mes parents ! Réalisa-t-il. Ils sont en danger eux aussi ! Nous devons les prévenir !

Bookman nia lentement de la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils courent le moindre danger, assura-t-il. Ils sont toujours en mouvement et dans des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres. Même les Noah auraient bien trop de mal à les pister. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, gamin.

Lavi fit la moue, encore dubitatif.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de tout eux aussi ? Interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Son grand père refit non de la tête, les mains jointes derrière le dos.

-Non, répondit-il. Jude et Clarissa ne font pas partie de l'Ordre. Ils sont de simples humains qui ont toujours dévoué leur existence aux autres. En tant que membres de l'ONU le chemin n'a vraiment pas été facile pour eux, mais crois moi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé et courageux que ta mère. Ni quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et passionné que ton père. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'à eux deux ils aient conçu « la lumière de Dieu ». Ils incarnent tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur dans la race humaine : la solidarité, l'amour.

-Tu parles toujours comme un grand sage, Bookman ! Pouffa Stella avec un large sourire. Peu importe le temps qui passe, au fond tu as toujours été un idéaliste !

Bookman grimaça mais ses joues rouges trahissaient la rudesse de son expression.

-Komui ! Il faut que tu me croies !

Le grand frère de Lenalee entra brusquement dans le salon en compagnie de sa jeune sœur et de Bak. L'air contrarié, il dévisagea chaque membre du groupe un à un.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? S'énerva-t-il. Vous trouvez ça drôle d'altérer ma sœur avec des idioties pareilles ? Bookman ! Tu es d'accord avec ça toi?

Le vieil homme essaya d'apaiser le jeune homme. Il le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et il connaissait son caractère raisonné. En tant que scientifique, Komui avait effectivement tendance à ne croire que ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir et il croyait fermement qu'il y avait toujours une explication logique pour tout. Bookman savait qu'il serait donc difficile de lui faire avaler ces informations extraordinaires.

-Calme-toi, gamin. Personne ne veut de mal à ta sœur.

-Alors arrêtez de lui mettre ces histoires de démons et de réincarnations dans la tête ! Explosa Komui.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires, Komui ! Se plaignit Lenalee en lui attrapant le bras. Ils ont kidnappé le père d'Allen et ils vont sûrement s'en prendre à toi après !

Komui regardait sa sœur avec de grands yeux horrifiés derrière les glaces de ses lunettes. Il paraissait terrorisé par la ténacité de sa petite sœur à défendre de telles absurdités.

-Lenalee…, commença-t-il.

-Il est temps d'agir, l'interrompit Yuu d'un air calme. Nous ne pouvons plus faire semblant de continuer nos vies habituelles. A présent qu'ils m'ont repérer, ils n'arrêteront pas de s'en prendre à mes proches pour découvrir l'identité de la Lumière. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bas croisés à attendre qu'ils fassent leur prochain mouvement.

-Je vais vous dire moi ce qu'on va faire, reprit Komui. On va appeler la police et on va les mettre au courant de l'enlèvement de Mana.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers le fixe de sa maison, Lavi la lui retint fermement, le regard dur.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, le contredit-il. Ces gens sont dangereux. Nous ne savons pas comment ils pourraient réagir si jamais ils apprenaient qu'on a fait appel à la police.

Stella émit un petit rire suffisant.

-C'est surtout qu'aucune police ne pourra jamais nous aider, pouffa-t-elle en tenant le bras de son fils. C'est des Noah dont on parle. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis à prendre à la légère.

Komui la regarda de haut en bas avec un certain mépris.

-Vous avez une meilleure idée peut être ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

-Il se trouve que oui, fit-elle simplement.

Remuant ses longs cheveux noirs de jais sur son dos, elle desserra ses mains du bras de son fils et s'avança d'un pas vers l'assistance.

-Yuu a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et même avec Bookman, Yuu et moi, il est évident que nous ne sommes pas préparés pour faire face aux Noah seuls. Il est temps de rejoindre les nôtres. Les membres de l'Ordre.

-Tu veux dire, qu'on va devoir partir à Londres ? S'étonna Lavi sans en croire ses oreilles.

-C'est le seul moyen, affirma Stella.

-Je refuse.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Allen qui, pâle et immobile, les défiait tous du regard.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la ville, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont mon père et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils le retiennent ici même. Si je pars, peut être qu'ils ne le trouveront plus d'aucune utilité.

-Mais Allen, intervint Lenalee d'une voix douce, les yeux embués par les larmes. Même en restant ici, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le sauver. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Vous n'avez qu'à partir sans moi dans ce cas, s'obstina Allen. Je resterai ici au cas où.

-Non, fit Lavi avec détermination. C'est ce qu'ils voudraient, qu'on se sépare. Nous devons rester ensemble sinon ils pourraient te prendre toi aussi. Nous irons à Londres pour chercher de l'aide puis nous rentrerons aussi vite que possible.

-Lavi…

-Non, écoute-moi Allen ! s'écria Lavi. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour ton père. Et je sais à quel point c'est difficile ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi ! Je suis peut être très égoïste en te disant ça mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien ! Je ne peux pas te perdre !

Il y eut un long silence. Allen regardait Lavi avec incrédulité tandis que ses grands yeux célestiels se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Lavi le serra dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. Malade, éperdu, vulnérable. Lavi ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il le protègerait coûte que coûte !

Les autres détournèrent les yeux, partageant la douleur d'Allen.

Lenalee particulièrement, ressentait le chagrin d'Allen comme s'il était sien. C'était injuste ! D'abord sa mère ! Et maintenant on menaçait de lui enlever son père aussi ! Ayant perdu ses parents dix ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture, Lenalee connaissait bien la solitude et le déchirement d'un orphelin. Et elle ne le souhaitait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Heureusement, elle avait eu Komui à ses côtés. Il avait toujours été là pour la protéger. Et c'était le rôle que Lavi voulait endosser à son tour avec Allen. Le rôle d'un véritable frère.

Komui secouait la tête d'un côté à l'autre avec perplexité. C'était sûrement ce qu'on appelait « des hallucinations collectives ». Tous ces gens croyaient vraiment aux démons et aux événements paranormaux. C'était assez effrayant, comme une de ces sectes sataniques qui se faisaient dans l'ombre. Mais le pire de tout c'était qu'ils avaient entraîné sa Lenalee là dedans. Partir à Londres comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Ils avaient vraiment perdu l'esprit !

-Je pense que le mieux ce serait qu'on…, commença-t-il avec prudence.

-Nous allons devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour notre absence au boulot, l'interrompit Bak avec un large sourire.

-Bak ! S'horrifia Komui. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu… !

-Ta sœur est bien déterminée à partir de toute façon, fit Bak en haussant les épaules. Et te connaissant tu ne risque pas de la laisser partir seule. Quant à moi, je dois rester avec toi au cas où les choses se gâtent. Vous aurez sans doute besoin de mon intellect !

Il dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu et en levant le pouce. Komui haussa un sourcil suspect, se demandant d'où lui venait autant d'enthousiasme.

-Merci, jeune homme ! Tu es le bienvenu dans notre équipe bien sûr !

Stella avait dit cela avec un large sourire éclatant à son intention. Bak rougit violemment sous ses mèches de cheveux blondes et bégaya quelques incohérences. Avec un claquement de langue impatient, Komui détermina alors la source de la motivation de son ami.

* * *

><p>Au fur et à mesure que Jasdero et Devit s'avançaient dans la pénombre du temple souterrain, les craquements sinistres et les bruits de succion augmentaient en volume. Bientôt, ils devinèrent aussi une odeur acre et ferreuse dans l'air ambiant qui leur fit froncer le nez et qui poussa Devit à porter son bras devant sa bouche, voulant filtrer cette puanteur croissante avec la manche de son blouson.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te merde ? S'énerva-t-il.

Jasdero se limita à émettre un petit rire amusé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce circulaire éclairée par une centaine de bougies crachotantes sur leurs candélabres. A la faible lueur rougeoyante de cette source lumineuse, les deux jumeaux découvrirent enfin l'origine de ces désagréments.

Devit afficha une grimace dégoutée.

-Beurk ! Cracha-t-il. T'es vraiment obligé de faire ça ici, Skin Bolic ? Ça me fout vraiment la gerbe !

-HYA HYA HYA HYA !

Devit regarda avec un certain agacement son frère jumeau qui se tordait de rire à côté de lui. Les longs cheveux blonds de Jasdero étaient agités par les secousses qui le prenaient, les fils qui cousaient sa bouche étaient tendus au point qu'ils paraissaient être sur le point de se rompre et le maquillage noir autour de ses yeux dégoulinait avec ses larmes de rire. Il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup pour être mort de rire à celui là !

Devit ne partageait pas cette vision simpliste des choses. Il avait toujours été le plus cruel, le plus machiavélique et le plus dangereux des deux. Avec ses cheveux couleur de jais dénivelés, ses yeux soulignés par un trait épais de crayon noir et son expression mauvaise, il avait sa propre façon de s'amuser.

-Tu veux bien la boucler deux secondes, Jasdero !

Devit réclama le silence en pointant son pistolet doré sur son frangin d'un air menaçant. Jasdero réagit au quart de tour en pointant également son propre pistolet doré sur lui, un sourire torve flottant sur ses lèvres cousues. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis avec un large sourire complice, ils se retournèrent à l'unisson vers l'ombre au fond de la pièce, leurs armes respectives toujours pointées vers l'autre.

-J'te cause, Skin Bolic ! Le hua Devit.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, tous les deux ! Beugla le dénommé Skin Bolic d'un ton sauvage sans même se retourner.

-C'est sucré, Skin ? Interrogea Jasdero avec un rire de dément. Dis ! C'est sucré ? HYA HYA HYA !

Skin Bolic se retourna d'un bloc, les lèvres retournées sur ses dents comme celles d'un animal rageur, et ils purent voir le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche. Skin Bolic tenait une carcasse sanguinolente entre ses mains, des restes d'os et des lambeaux de peau éparpillés autour de lui. Avec ses cheveux noirs en épis, sa peau sombre, sa carrure impressionnante et ses yeux complètement blanc, Skin Bolic aurait fait fuir quiconque l'aurait croisé sur son chemin. Mais Jasdero et Devit restèrent impassibles, leur éternel sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Ils faisaient une drôle de paire avec leurs manteaux bleus doublés de fourrure blanche et leurs pantalons en cuir noir aux incomptables lacets.

Skin Bolic leur dédia un regard empli de haine puis, les mains couvertes de sang encore tiède, il se remit à déchiqueter de ses dents pointues la viande tendre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Un véritable diamant à l'état brut, fit une voix débordante d'émotion.

Jasdero et Devit se retournèrent dos contre dos vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Un petit homme trapu à l'énorme sourire et au grand chapeau atypique s'était introduit à son tour dans la salle. Les larmes aux yeux, il observait Skin Bolic déguster son repas, s'appuyant sur un grand parapluie rose au bout en forme de citrouille.

-Mais ! C'est le vieux ! Le reconnut Devit avec surprise.

-Le vieux ! Le viiiieuuuuxxx! Le reprit Jasdero d'une voix suraigüe.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Jasdevi, les salua l'autre avec un sourire allongé. J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé depuis le temps.

-Tch ! Pouffa Devit. T'inquiète pas pour ça, le vieux ! Jazz et moi on a su s'occuper comme il faut ! Pas vrai, Jazz ?

-On s'est marré comme des PETITS FOUS ! HAHAHAHAHA !

A nouveau, Jasdero se tordit de rire au souvenir de leurs « passe temps » favoris. Cette fois, Devit partagea l'hilarité de son frangin.

-Je vois, je vois, acquiesça patiemment l'homme au chapeau face à leur attitude enfantine. Dans ce cas il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Cela fera bientôt 17 ans que je ne vous ai pas contacté. Il est plus que temps de repasser à l'action, vous ne croyez pas ? Tiky et Road sont déjà en route.

Jasdero et Devit s'arrêtèrent de rire, intéressés par cette dernière information.

-Tiky a retrouvé Bélial, sourit amplement l'homme au chapeau. Djinn doit se trouver avec lui, naturellement. Mais ça veut aussi dire que « la Lumière de Dieu » doit être dans les parages. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à l'attraper. Alors, nous pourrons enfin lancer nos projets. Et cette fois, nous avons un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier qui devrait nous assurer la victoire…

-BELIAL? DJINN? Le reprit Devit sans avoir l'air d'avoir écouté la suite. Ces deux enfoirés ! Je vais me les faire pour de bon c'te fois ! J'VAIS LES ENVOYER EN ENFER !

-CES SALES TRAITRES ! Renchérit Jasdero en tapant du pied par terre avec rage. BELIAL ET DJINN ! VEEEENNNGGGEEEAAANNNCCCEEE !

Surexcités, les deux jumeaux collèrent leur pistolet à la tempe de leur tête, leurs yeux dorés dilatés par la haine et leurs sourires tordus d'une façon terrifiante.

-Compte sur nous pour rentrer dans la partie, le vieux ! Assura Devit en tirant la langue.

-Jasdevi veut jouer aussi ! Pouffa Jasdero.

La sourire du vieil homme s'élargit au maximum et ses yeux reluisirent avec malice derrière ses lunettes rondes tandis qu'il observait Skin Bolic s'adonner joyeusement à son festin humain.

**Uerk! et oui! c'était bien un humain que Skin Bolic dévorait avec tant d'acharnement! seulement d'y penser ça me donne des frissons! -" sinon jadOre le duo Jasdero&Devit! Pas vous? Sont juste énormes! ^^ j'espère que l'épisode vous a plu! et merci pour les coms!**


	13. Shadow & Night

**Episode 13 : Shadow & Night**

-Départ à destination de Londres, vol Air France 2816, embarquement immédiat porte numéro 32. Departure to London, Air France flight 2816, immediate boarding gate number 32.

Cette voix féminine robotisée résonna dans tout l'aéroport parmi les grincements des charriots, le brouhaha des conversations et les roulements sourds des centaines de valises derrière les incomptables voyageurs. L'édifice était gigantesque. De nombreux écrans géants affichaient les horaires d'envol et d'atterrissage des avions qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, les escalators et les ascenseurs étaient envahis par la foule, les petits magasins et restaurants du coin étaient bondés de monde. Et puis on pouvait voir s'envoler un avion toutes les cinq minutes par les énormes murs en vitres transparentes dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des cris d'enfants, des éclats de rire, des accents étrangers. Lavi ne savait même plus où il devait regarder dans tout ce chaos.

Un petit groupe de touristes asiatiques attira son attention. Avec leurs casquettes, leurs lunettes de soleil, leurs appareils photos et leurs petits drapeaux de la France, ils faisaient véritablement cliché parmi la foule. Le jeune roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Bien que l'ambiance stressante et étouffante des aéroports ne lui plaise pas particulièrement, Lavi n'y était pas totalement étranger. Il avait beau ne pas avoir quitté le sol français de toute sa vie (en tout cas celle qu'il vivait actuellement…), il y avait souvent raccompagné ses parents avec Bookman, les regardant partir au loin en les saluant tristement de la main. Mais cette fois ci ce serait différent. Cette fois c'était lui qui portait un grand sac de voyage sur l'épaule dans lequel son grand père et lui avaient réuni quelques affaires élémentaires. C'était lui qui franchirait les barrières de sécurité avant l'embarquement. C'était lui qui décollerait vers l'Angleterre. Et d'une certaine façon, même si ce voyage n'avait rien d'un voyage de plaisance, il avait cette anxiété impatiente qui lui tordait les entrailles. Après tout il n'avait jamais prit l'avion auparavant, en bien ou en mal ça serait quand même une nouvelle expérience et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

-Tu veux bien ranger ce truc, Bak ?

Komui se tenait auprès de son ami juste derrière Lenalee et Allen. Bak avait attrapé un guide touristique de l'Angleterre et il le feuilletait avec intérêt.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-il. Etant donné que vous m'avez entraîné dans cette histoire, laisse-moi au moins en profiter pour élargir ma culture étrangère ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais à Londres !

Komui arracha le guide des mains de son ami, les dents serrées.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as convaincu d'y aller ! Et puis personne ne t'a obligé à venir ! C'est toi qui as squatté tout seul !

-J'allais quand même pas te laisser tout seul avec ce qui se passe ! Se justifia Bak. Et puis arrête de te plaindre un peu ! Regarde ta sœur et Allen. C'est évident que ce voyage est très important pour eux.

Komui tourna ses yeux gris vers les silhouettes des deux adolescents qui avançaient devant eux. Lenalee et Allen se tenaient la main, marchant en silence. Le contact physique était la façon qu'avait choisie la jeune fille pour réconforter son ami dans sa douleur, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser son inquiétude. L'état d'Allen ne semblait pas s'être empiré depuis la veille au soir mais il ne s'était pas amélioré non plus. Le visage pâle et le regard fiévreux, il ne paraissait pas être dans les meilleures conditions pour entamer un voyage. Apparemment, les médicaments que lui avait fait avaler Stella n'avaient pas vraiment été efficaces. Mais aux yeux de Komui, ce n'était pas étonnant que la jeune mère n'ait à nouveau pas pris la bonne décision. Si elle était capable de les faire aller jusqu'à Londres plutôt que s'adresser à la police pour un enlèvement, elle était capable de faire avaler des cachets pour le rhume à quelqu'un qui avait des nausées ! En très peu de temps, Komui avait effectivement développé une aversion inévitable pour Stella, contrairement à Bak…

-Ne fais pas semblant d'être venu pour moi, rétorqua Komui en se retournant vers son ami, les yeux plissés. J'ai vu comment tu dévisage Stella Kanda. Mais crois moi, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber.

Bak rougit violemment, écarquillant ses yeux couleur caramel. Nerveux, il lança des regards répétés à gauche et à droite comme s'il avait eu peur que la jeune femme eut entendu cette accusation.

Mais Stella marchait loin devant en tête de groupe auprès de son fils. Yuu et elle, se frayaient un passage parmi la cohue bruyante. Les gens se retournaient souvent vers eux, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'admiration. Et c'est que les deux Kanda étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Avec leurs longs cheveux noirs tourbillonnants autour d'eux, leur élégance naturelle tout en marchant rapidement, leurs regards noirs mystérieux, mère et fils avançaient avec une synchronisation parfaite comme s'il s'agissait de pas de danse préparés à l'avance.

Lavi comprenait parfaitement l'effarement qu'il découvrait sur les visages des gens qui les regardaient. Il se disait qu'il devait avoir fait approximativement la même tête quand il avait vu Yuu et Stella pour la première fois. Et il continuait certainement à la faire même maintenant !

Marchant aux côtés de son grand père derrière Stella et Yuu, et suivis de près par Allen et Lenalee, ils se dirigeaient vers la porte numéro 32. Ils avaient acheté leurs billets pour Londres la veille au soir par Internet après avoir pris leur décision, et s'installant tous chez Lenalee et Komui, qui avait donné son accord à contre cœur, ils s'étaient reposé d'un œil pour la nuit tandis que Yuu et Stella partageaient les tours de garde. Après tout, avec les événements récents, aucune précaution n'était de trop. Les Noah pouvaient attaquer à tout moment. Mais malgré cela, ils avaient passé la nuit sans encombre et à présent ils se pressaient dans l'aéroport pour ne pas rater leur avion.

Après avoir longuement patienté dans la file d'attente qui s'était formée devant le quai d'embarquement, ils pénétrèrent enfin la porte. Ils durent se déchausser et déposer leurs bagages dans un panier pour qu'ils passent sous un détecteur de métaux. Quant à eux, ils passèrent sous un portique de sécurité. L'alarme se déclencha au passage de Yuu à cause de sa ceinture, à celui de Stella à cause d'une barrette métallique et à celui de Komui en raison de la monture de ses lunettes. Deux agents de sécurité les firent passer un examen de palpation pour vérifier qu'ils ne transportaient pas un quelconque outil métallique susceptible d'être dangereux. Lavi observa avec un certain agacement la femme qui palpa le corps de Yuu, qui se tenait droit, les jambes et les bras écartés. A voir les joues rosés de la femme, elle prenait plaisir à tripoter son corps musclé.

-Tch ! Fit Lavi avec dédain en détournant les yeux.

-Tu as toujours été très jalouse ! Se moqua Stella auprès de lui.

Lavi se renfrogna, doublement vexé pour avoir été traité de fille. Mais c'était une chose à laquelle il devrait sûrement s'habituer malheureusement.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans l'énorme oiseau métallique qui les mènerait à bon port. Il y avait trois rangées de deux sièges dans chaque compartiment. Cependant, étant donné qu'ils avaient acheté les billets à la dernière minute, ils n'avaient pas pu tous se placer à proximité les uns des autres. Lavi et Yuu prirent ainsi place près de la fenêtre dans le premier compartiment tandis que Lenalee et Allen s'installaient trois rangées plus loin, que Komui et Bak s'arrêtaient encore deux places en arrière, et que Bookman et Stella s'asseyaient dans le compartiment suivant.

-T'aurais pu me jeter un coup de main pour que je me retrouve à côté d'elle quand même ! Se plaignit Bak à son voisin en lançant un regard mélancolique à Stella qui s'éloignait.

Komui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami. Quand il s'agissait de filles, Bak avait tendance à régresser dans l'enfance au grand regret de Komui qui devait alors supporter tous ses débats amoureux.

-Tu as peur ?

Yuu avait posé cette question en voyant Lavi s'incliner sur la petite fenêtre ovale de l'avion. Lavi se retourna vers lui, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose avec cette mauvaise habitude que tu as de me traiter comme une tapette, répliqua-t-il.

Yuu haussa les sourcils.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

Lavi était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux tout à coup. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa ses yeux verts sur ses genoux.

-En fait c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Tu m'as déjà dis que tu t'en foutais mais…plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'en réalité tu ne t'en fou pas tant que ça.

Yuu inclina la tête de côté, perplexe. Lavi soupira puis se jeta à l'eau.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois un mec cette fois ?

Yuu se glaça instantanément sur place, prit à court. Il fit battre plusieurs fois ses longs cils noirs.

-Non, répondit-il enfin. Bien sûr que non. Je…Peu importe. Je t'aime.

Ce fut au tour de Lavi d'être figé. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui lancer une chose pareille comme ça ? Au milieu d'un avion où les gens se bousculaient et bavardaient tranquillement ? Même s'il le lui avait déjà fait sous entendre à plusieurs reprises, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il le lui disait directement ! C'était parfaitement inattendu !

Les yeux arrondis et la bouche entre-ouverte, Lavi fixa son voisin, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Yuu parut se rendre compte de sa maladresse car, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Lavi le vit rougir de honte. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours débordants d'assurance et d'indifférence, ils brillaient à présent de nervosité et de gêne. La bouche de Lavi s'ouvrit encore davantage, comme si sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

Mais la voix du pilote résonna à ce moment précis dans l'avion, les sortant d'embarras. Il remercia les passagers d'avoir choisi leur compagnie et leur demanda d'attacher leurs ceintures de sécurité en leur souhaitant un agréable voyage.

Lavi en profita pour essayer de recomposer son expression et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Ce « je t'aime » lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'impression de ce qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui lançait un truc pareil. Avec ses ex, ces trois mots avaient souvent été la raison pour laquelle il avait cassé peu après. En effet, Lavi estimait que dès que les choses devenaient trop sérieuses, il fallait inévitablement y mettre un terme. Mais cette fois…il n'avait qu'une seule envie et s'était au contraire de se jeter sur Yuu et de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. De le serrer contre lui et de se laisser aller pour de bon.

Et c'est que depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Yuu et lui avaient beau eu s'embrasser, s'enlacer et même se caresser du bout des doigts, il y avait encore des limites qu'ils n'avaient pas osé franchir. Une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux torse nu allongés sur le lit de Yuu et ils s'étaient embrassé avec un peu plus d'ardeur que d'habitude. Lui caressant le ventre, le jeune brun s'était situé au dessus de lui, ses cheveux détachés chatouillant la peau nue de Lavi. Ce dernier s'était laissé faire, tenant d'une main une poignée de ses cheveux noirs en l'attirant contre lui. Puis la main de Yuu avait glissé petit à petit vers le bas de son bassin alors que l'excitation des deux garçons augmentait graduellement. Leurs salives entremêlées dans leurs bouches, ils avaient accéléré le rythme de la danse de leurs langues et Lavi n'avait pas pu réprimer un petit gémissement de plaisir quand Yuu avait caressé l'intérieur de ses cuisses à travers son pantalon, se rapprochant sensiblement de son entre-jambe. Mais alors que Yuu s'adonnait à défaire lentement sa ceinture, le jeune roux avait paniqué, interrompant brusquement leur embrassade, essoufflé. Yuu avait immédiatement retiré sa main, ventilant bruyamment lui aussi.

-Désolé, s'était excusé Lavi, les joues rouges. Je suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

-Je sais, avait simplement dit Yuu avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

La bouche de Lavi se tordit à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais franchi le pas. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il avait déjà couché avec des filles à deux reprises. La première avait été Angélique. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom de famille mais cette jolie brune aux airs de sainte nitouche avait été celle qui l'avait dépucelé. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il venait de rentrer à la Crystal Académie avec Lenalee et Allen. A l'époque, Angélique était déjà en terminale. La classe de seconde avait organisé une soirée juste avant les vacances de Pâques et ils avaient réservé un restaurant ainsi qu'une salle de fête pour l'occasion. Quelques élèves plus âgés, dont Angélique, s'étaient joint à la fête étant donnés leurs liens avec certains élèves de première année. Ça avait été la première cuite de Lavi, qui avait bu verre sur verre sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait dansé comme un fou, papoté allègrement et fait des paris stupides avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe. L'un d'entre eux avait été de chopper celle que la plupart considérait comme la plus belle fille de Crystal. Et c'est qu'Angélique était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux indiens légèrement bridés, sa peau hâlée, ses sourires blancs, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa taille fine et sa poitrine généreuse. De plus elle avait un petit rire aigu qui faisait fondre n'importe qui et elle savait se mettre en avant avec ses jolies tenues à la fois élégantes et sexys.

Lavi se souvenait encore de Lenalee et d'Allen qui, morts de rire, avaient essayé de le détourner de son objectif, lui assurant que même lui n'arriverait jamais à satisfaire un pari aussi stupide. Mais il avait réussi. Mieux encore, il ne l'avait pas seulement choppé mais elle l'avait aussi emmené chez elle à son grand étonnement et lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs du sexe. Cependant, Lavi était encore honteux en repensant à sa prestation pitoyable de débutant. Il n'avait même pas tenu cinq minutes ! Mais apparemment ça avait suffit à la belle Angélique parce qu'après ça elle n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pour qu'ils recommencent. La repoussant sans arrêt, Lavi s'était donc créé à ce moment sa réputation de lover sempiternel qui osait même rejeter la plus belle fille du lycée.

La deuxième fille avait été Camille Monret. Blonde aux cheveux courts asymétriques et aux manières très pudiques de petite fille sage, Lavi s'était immédiatement sentit attiré par sa fraicheur, sa joie de vivre et son innocence évidente. Il n'avait pas été très long à la décoincer cependant. Quelques regards verts, des petits mots doux, et Camille l'avait surpris en l'emmenant chez elle en l'absence de ses parents et en se jetant sur lui bien plus férocement que la plupart des filles qu'il avait rencontré. Lavi en avait alors profité pour perfectionner ses aptitudes sexuelles limitées.

Mais cette fois là avait été la dernière où il avait couché avec une fille et cela ferait bientôt un an de ça. Après tout, Lavi avait beau aimer agir en Don Juan, il ne tenait pas non plus à bousiller les rêves d'amour de filles comme Camille, qui depuis leur rupture, s'était montré beaucoup plus réservée et acerbe avec les garçons. Il se limitait donc aux baisers et aux petits câlins du début, ce qui n'était pas toujours la partie la moins drôle…

Ce n'était donc pas parce qu'il était puceau qu'il avait arrêté Yuu, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de rapport avec un mec avant. Après tout ça n'avait rien à voir et ça lui semblait difficile mentalement autant que physiquement. De plus, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Yuu avait toujours été l'homme dans la relation. Ce ne serait donc pas étonnant que le moment venu il veuille prendre le dessus, ne serait-ce que par habitude. Et Lavi avait encore beaucoup de mal à digérer l'idée de laisser Yuu l'enculer, pour parler franchement ! Sa fierté et surtout son derrière en prendrait un sacré coup !

Dilatant nerveusement ses narines à ces pensées, Lavi regarda par la fenêtre en observant comment l'avion s'avançait jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Il mit sa ceinture de sécurité et se crispa quelques peu quand il sentit comment l'énorme oiseau métallique s'engageait à toute allure sur la chaussée. Mais ce fut encore pire quand ils quittèrent finalement le sol, laissant l'aéroport et la ville loin en dessous. C'était une impression très étrange. Comme s'il avait des papillons dans le ventre qui lui chatouillaient l'estomac. Mais bientôt l'avion se stabilisa dans les airs à une altitude considérable et Lavi contempla avec étonnement les nuages blancs qui les entouraient, comme des barbes à papa gigantesques.

Yuu souriait imperceptiblement auprès de lui, s'abstenant de faire le moindre commentaire qui aurait pu le vexer à nouveau. Mais Lavi vit son sourire moqueur du coin de l'œil.

-Okey ! Avoua-t-il. J'ai peut être eu un tout petit peu peur ! Mais c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion alors ça se comprend !

-Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu l'avais déjà pris avec moi dans notre vie précédente.

-Chut ! Lui rappela Lavi à voix très basse. Les gens sont des fouines. Si jamais ils t'entendaient parler de vies antérieures ou de démons ils seraient capables d'avertir le commandant qu'il y a un fou furieux à bord !

-Humpf, sourit Yuu.

Lavi regarda son compagnon avec curiosité. Yuu ne lui donnait toujours que des indices, des mi-réponses concernant ce qu'il appelait leurs « vies antérieures ». Mais en même temps Lavi n'osait pas poser trop de questions non plus. C'était beaucoup trop gros. Il lui fallait plus de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Et puis il gardait toujours ses doutes au sujet de sa prétendue identité. Il ne voulait pas risquer de voir Yuu se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait et qu'il ne retrouverait donc jamais les souvenirs dont il lui parlait.

-Je sais que tu as encore beaucoup de questions, fit Yuu en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Je suis sûr que Cross Marian aura quelques réponses à te donner. Après tout, ma mère et moi nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir te retrouver. Tu es très important pour toute l'Ordre.

Lavi fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Qui est Cross Marian ?

-Tu l'as déjà vu une fois, sourit Yuu.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Sur la photo que tu as trouvée sur ma table.

Lavi repensa à l'homme mystérieux aux côtés de Stella et Yuu avec son grand chapeau noir, sa tignasse rouge et sa cigarette.

-C'est le directeur de l'Ordre, expliqua Yuu. Il l'a toujours été. C'est un des trois apôtres que Dieu a envoyé sur Terre à l'aube des temps. Il s'est toujours opposé de toutes ses forces contre les Noah en réunissant les élus de la Lumière.

Lavi cligna des yeux.

-Tu veux dire_ mes_ élus ? Interrogea-t-il.

Yuu lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question directement.

Lavi connaissait ce regard. Il savait que Yuu ne lui en dirait pas plus. Il se limita donc à passer mentalement en revue ses différentes hypothèses sur le rôle que jouait véritablement la « Lumière de Dieu » au sein de l'Ordre. Quoi ? Il était une espèce de super guerrier parmi les guerriers ? Ou peut être que ce n'était qu'un rôle honorifique ? Peut être qu'il était un des trois apôtres ! De toute façon, arrivés à ce stade, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être la mascotte de l'Organisation. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner !

Il passa le reste du voyage à essayer d'imaginer comment serait le QG des chasseurs d'Ombres que Yuu et Stella avaient quitté à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Il espérait qu'ils y trouveraient toute l'aide nécessaire et qu'ils récupèreraient Mana Walker des griffes des Noah ! Lavi était conscient qu'il n'envisageait là que le meilleur des scénarios mais il devait rester optimiste ! Pour Allen !

Trois rangées plus loin, ce dernier avait le regard perdu quelque part sur l'immensité de l'océan bleu qu'ils survolaient. Allen pensait à son père, à son caractère calme, à sa présence rassurante…aux atrocités auxquelles on devait être en train de le soumettre à ce moment même. Puis il pensait à sa mère, belle, douce, aimante…morte. Humpf. La vie n'avait vraiment aucun sens. On punissait les innocents tandis que les menteurs, les tricheurs, les voleurs et les assassins couraient impunément les rues. S'il existait vraiment un Dieu dans ce monde, alors il devait être d'un sadisme maladif. Ou peut être était-ce la race humaine qui était corrompue. Peut être qu'aucun d'entre eux ne méritait vraiment d'être sauvé. Allen se remémora une citation de Jean-Paul Sartre qu'ils avaient étudié en cours la veille même : « l'enfer c'est les autres ». Le professeur Froi Tiedoll avait exprimé son désaccord vis-à-vis de cette philosophie clairement misanthropique en affirmant qu'au contraire c'était la vie en société qui donnait accès au bonheur. Mais alors que sur le coup Allen n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention étant donné tous les soucis qu'il avait en tête, finalement il trouvait un sens universel à cette courte phrase. Elle résumait assez bien la réalité de la vie. Ton prochain causera inévitablement ta perte, soit par haine, soit par égoïsme, soit par jalousie, par cupidité et même par amour. Le monde est pourri par l'argent, c'était évident pour tout le monde. Surtout en cette période de crise économique où l'avenir de la jeunesse était remis en question. Mais aussi en cette période de crise écologique, où les catastrophes naturelles s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres comme si la nature elle même voulait balayer le monde de la race ingrate qui l'avait cruellement exploitée des années durant sans faire cas des conséquences. Nucléaire, pollution, gaspillage. C'était passé dans les habitudes des gens avec une banalité affligeante. Et les gens avaient beau prendre de plus en plus conscience des atrocités qu'ils avaient commises, il était trop tard à présent. La purge avait commencée…

-Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivés.

Avec ces mots, Lenalee arracha Allen à ces sombres pensées. Lui tenant fermement la main, la jeune fille voulait lui rappeler à tout moment qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il pouvait partager sa détresse avec elle. Allen soupira, se réjouissant qu'elle soit aussi attentionnée. Il n'aimait pas se perdre dans ce genre de divagations apocalyptiques. Il n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le vaste désert humain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger la totalité de la race humaine comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il était aussi fautif que les autres et de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il ne devait surtout pas baisser les bras ! Il retrouverait son père ! Il ne le perdrait pas lui aussi !

Enfin, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Londres. Etrangement, Lavi trouva plus supportable l'atterrissage que le décollage alors qu'il savait que cette deuxième opération était toujours la plus délicate.

Ils quittèrent leur moyen de transport et se joignirent à la foule qui s'entassait sur le quai. L'aéroport anglais était encore plus grand et bondé que celui qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Lavi se sentait encore plus désorienté qu'auparavant. La masse de gens était si compacte, qu'à un moment Yuu dû même lui attraper la main pour ne pas le perdre. Rougissant de honte, Lavi la lui desserra très vite, intimidé par les regards curieux et choqués des gens qui les voyaient. Après tout ils étaient deux mecs et les couples homosexuels avaient beau être de plus en plus à la mode, on regardait encore les gays d'un œil critique. Mais Lavi ne se plaignait pas. Il avait toujours été le premier à éclater de rire en voyant deux mecs se balader en mode couple dans la rue. Il n'avait alors jamais imaginé qu'il finirait comme eux…

Retrouvant les autres membres du groupe, ils s'organisèrent pour prendre un bus tous ensemble. Durant tout le trajet, ils observèrent par la vitre avec curiosité le paysage britannique qu'ils découvraient à la lueur tamisé du soleil. Le ciel était effectivement recouvert de nuages gris qui menaçaient de provoquer la pluie à tout moment. Lavi n'aurait jamais cru que ce qu'on disait à propos du climat en Angleterre était tellement vrai ! Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et il allait déjà se mettre à pleuvoir ! Quel temps de merde !

C'était également perturbant de voir comment les voitures conduisaient toutes à gauche avec le volant à droite. Stella leur raconta qu'elle avait eu quelques difficultés pour s'y habituer durant leur séjour là-bas elle aussi. Bak rit à ces mots comme s'ils avaient été les plus drôles du monde, exaspérant encore plus Komui. D'abord étonnée, la jeune femme se sentit finalement flattée par sa réaction.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une rue emplie de magasins, de restaurants et de salons de coiffures ou autres située dans la périphérie de la capitale anglaise, et ils descendirent à l'arrêt de bus, les sacs de voyage derrière le dos et les nez levés dans cette ébullition de gens.

-Suivez moi, les appela Stella en se mettant en marche avec Bookman.

-Mmmm, fit le vieil homme avec satisfaction. C'est vrai. Je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est ce sale gamin qui avait tenu à ce qu'on installe notre QG dans le coin. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête !

Stella éclata de rire.

-Et il continue à faire pareil ! L'avertit-elle. Même si vous passez votre temps à vous disputer, vous êtes exactement pareil tous les deux ! Vous êtes têtus comme des mules, peu importe l'identité que vous ayez ! Cross Marian ! Bookman ! Vous êtes vraiment pires que des gamins !

Bookman fit la grimace, agacé d'être comparé au directeur de l'Ordre auquel il avait toujours tenu tête. Il était néanmoins heureux de le retrouver, lui ainsi que le reste de l'Ordre.

Mais Stella s'arrêta brusquement, perdant le sourire. Elle fronça ses sourcils noirs.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient rapidement éloignés de la cohue et avaient traversé plusieurs rues remplis de bâtiments de briques grises, pour déboucher sur un petit chemin sinueux qui donnait accès à plusieurs grands bâtiments à l'aspect délabré et abandonné. C'était comme de vieilles entreprises fermées. L'une d'entre elles étaient à moitié écroulée et il y avait des pousses d'herbe entre ses murs mi-éboulés.

-La barrière de protection, tituba Stella. Elle n'est plus là.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber à cet instant même, faisant fuir un chat noir qui se promenait paresseusement sur les murs affaissés de la vieille usine dans un feulement furieux.

Yuu s'avança au devant du groupe auprès de sa mère, le regard concentré. Il échangea ensuite un regard entendu avec elle et s'enleva sa ceinture tandis qu'elle ôtait sa barrette métallique des cheveux. Pour la plus grande surprise des autres membres du groupe, les deux objets à l'apparence inoffensive qu'ils tenaient se transformèrent soudain dans un éclat de lumière en deux longues épées au fil brillant qu'ils serrèrent dans leurs mains avec assurance.

-HEIN ? Cria Bak d'un air paniqué en reculant d'un pas en tombant presque.

Il se tourna vivement vers Komui en regardant la monture de ses lunettes avec une appréhension cuisante comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se transforme à son tour en arme. Komui, lui aussi très choqué par le phénomène irrationnel qu'il venait de témoigner, ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami avec énervement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, imbécile !

-C-comment…vous…vous a-avez fait ça ?

Lenalee regardait les deux Kanda, ses grands yeux arrondis par la peur, tout en s'agrippant au bras d'Allen. Yuu lui dédia un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu voulais savoir quel genre de pouvoirs avaient les chasseurs d'Ombres ? Et bien ça en fait partie. Voici Shadow et Night, les deux épées jumelles tueuses de démons que Cross Marian nous a remis à moi et à ma mère lorsqu'on est arrivés ici il y a deux ans. Elles ont la capacité de se transformer en ce que son utilisateur souhaite. Ça nous permet de les transporter discrètement partout où on va.

Alors que quelques instants plus tôt Lavi s'était dit que plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner, il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait eu tord. Ce que Stella et Yuu venaient de faire…soit ils étaient d'excellents magiciens soit… Lavi n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire son degré de stupéfaction !

-C'était…absolument…TROP COOL ! S'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter tous ses compagnons. OH PUTAIN ! C'est vraiment LA CLASSE MONUMENTALE ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? Et est-ce que je peux le faire aussi ? Tu sais le faire toi aussi papi ? Et tu dis qu'il existe encore d'autres pouvoirs que ça Yuu? Mais c'est ENOOORMMEEE !

Bookman attrapa soudain l'oreille de son petit fils qui bondissait d'un côté à l'autre, surexcité comme une puce. Lavi grimaça.

-Calme-toi un peu, gamin ! Le réprimanda le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas pour faire joli qu'ils ont dégainé. Des démons rôdent peut être dans le coin.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, répéta Stella en faisant danser la lueur brillante sur le fil de son épée. On va devoir rester groupés.

Yuu acquiesça du chef puis se tourna vers Lavi, l'air inquiet. Le jeune roux hocha la tête, comprenant sa requête informulée. Il se tourna à son tour vers Allen qui n'avait même pas bronché face à l'apparition fantastique des épées. Des grandes cernes mauves sous ses yeux lui donnaient un aspect sinistre. Lavi se promis qu'après ça, il l'emmènerait voir un médecin, ne pouvant plus se permettre de le laisser dans un état pareil.

-On les suit, dit-il à ses deux amis.

Lenalee fit oui de la tête, l'air tout de même très effrayée. Elle s'avança en entrainant Allen avec elle. Komui, l'air décidé, lui emboîta le pas en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il lança un regard agacé à son ami qui était resté figé d'horreur.

-Allez dépêche toi, Bak !

Mais le jeune blond ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu, visiblement dépassé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait beau se montrer toujours très taquin et très ouvert aux nouveautés, Bak Chan appartenait à une famille on ne peu plus traditionnelle aux habitudes banales et il avait une vision simple et pratique des choses. Lorsqu'il avait écouté le récit de Lenalee la veille, il l'avait donc pris avec légèreté, n'y croyant pas vraiment. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir dépassait son entendement et le garçon raisonnable en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bloquer face à ces anormalités.

Komui soupira.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir attirer l'attention d'une femme comme Stella à rester planté là comme une statue ? Fit-il d'un ton plus doux. Allez, viens. Tout ira bien.

Bak cligna enfin des yeux, et voyant qu'ils le regardaient tous, il prit son courage à deux mains et suivit son ami d'un pas assuré.

Le groupe s'avança ainsi sous la pluie fine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment le moins détérioré qui brinquebalait sur ses gonds rouillés, à la suite de Yuu et de Stella qui tenaient fermement Shadow & Night devant eux, prêts pour affronter le danger qui les attendaient.

**Oh my God! (comme dirait un bon anglais ;) ) je vous promet quelques nouveaux rebondissements pour le prochain épisode que j'ai déjà hâte de rédiger! c'est trop bon les vacances B) mm si je devrais passer plus de temps à réviser -" en tout cas je tenais à donner une explication pour la réaction de Komui du précédent épisode. C'est vrai que dans le manga, il a une personnalité plus légère, mais dans ma fic j'ai voulu insister sur le fait qu'il a une vision très scientifique des choses. Après ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne puisse pas évoluer! Après tout jadore le Ko-chan original! ^^ je le trouve trop mignon avec Lenalee =3 **

**'fin! tout ça pour dire que je vais me dépêcher de poster la suite! j'ai hâte à lire vos coms! je ne suis jamais déçue! **


	14. Le baiser secret

**Episode 14 : Le baiser secret**

Le groupe s'avança dans les longs couloirs sombres au plafond haut de la vieille usine. Tout était très calme et immobile, excepté les petits bruits que faisaient les gouttes de pluie qui s'infiltraient par le plafond ébréché. Yuu et Stella marchaient à pas de loup, le reflet de leurs épées jumelles miroitant à la surface des petites flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Ils montèrent des escaliers métalliques, l'œil aux aguets, et ils atterrirent dans une grande salle déserte.

-Définitivement ce n'est pas normal, chuchota Stella. Quelqu'un aurait déjà dû venir nous recevoir depuis le temps qu'on est là. Notre présence ne peut pas être passée inaperçue. Cet endroit est censé être sécurisé.

Un bruit sourd interrompit soudain sa phrase. Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'origine de ce phénomène qui avait ressemblé au bruit que fait le verre en se brisant en mil morceaux. Il semblait provenir d'une salle dont la porte en bois était fermée. Lavi en avait la chair de poule. Lenalee se serra étroitement contre Allen. Bookman fronça les sourcils. Komui ouvrit grand les yeux. Bak déglutit.

Stella et Yuu s'avancèrent, côte à côte, sans montrer le moindre signe de perturbation. D'un coup sec de la plante de leur chaussure et talon respectif, ils démolirent la porte devant eux et pénétrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce. Ils débouchèrent dans une très grande salle dont les fenêtres étaient à demi-bouchées par des planches de bois. Lavi trouva cette ambiance encore plus sinistre, si possible. Il retenait sa respiration, n'osant pas émettre le moindre bruit dans le silence régnant comme s'il craignait de réveiller un terrible monstre. Il sentait que ses compagnons partageaient cette même détresse, les voyant très raides derrière lui.

-Vous êtes enfin venus ! Fit une voix enfantine.

Cette voix forte et inattendue se répercuta à l'infini sur les murs de la salle obscure, les faisant tous tressaillir de peur et de surprise.

Yuu fronça profondément les sourcils, levant Shadow devant lui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Quoi ? Tu m'as oubliée, Bélial ? Tiky m'avait pourtant dit que tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs !

La voix s'exprimait d'un ton déçu, presque vexé. Etant donné son timbre aigu, Lavi se dit qu'elle devait appartenir à une fillette. Mais il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne la trouvait pas. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'être proche vu comment sa voix résonnait dans toute la pièce.

-Et toi, Djinn ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Interrogea la petite voix joyeuse.

Stella avait les yeux dilatés par l'horreur. Elle regarda son fils, les lèvres tremblantes.

-C'est Road, dit-elle. Road Camelott.

-Road ?

Apparemment Yuu ne voyait pas à qui elle faisait référence. Lavi quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi Road s'adressait à Yuu et à sa mère en tant que Bélial et Djinn. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu ces noms auparavant mais en même temps ils lui étaient étrangement familiers. Il essaya de se rappeler où il avait bien pu les entendre avant.

-Bravo ! S'écria la petite voix. Pour vous féliciter d'avoir trouvé, je vais vous faire jouer à un jeu !

Stella serra les dents, levant Night devant elle avec détermination.

-Je connais le genre de jeux vicieux que tu aime ! Cria-t-elle. On ne sera pas de la partie !

-Crois-moi, Djinn, tu devrais jouer. Si vous refusez ou si vous perdez…et bien…Je vous tuerez un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne !

Lavi écarquilla ses yeux verts, très choqué par la façon légère dont la petite voix avait prononcé cette promesse morbide. Le sang glacé dans ses veines, il échangea un regard paniqué avec Lenalee et Allen.

-Montre-toi, exigea Yuu sans se laisser intimider.

-Mais si vous gagnez, continua la prétendue Road. Alors je vous laisserais partir.

-Humpf ! Pouffa Yuu avec un sourire mauvais. Comme si on allait faire confiance à un Noah !

-Noah ? Répéta Allen.

Lenalee le retint en voyant qu'il s'avançait d'un pas titubant vers le centre de la pièce. Ses yeux fiévreux brillaient soudain de colère. Ce fut une des rares occasions où Lavi vit Allen réellement furieux. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient plus sombres, ses lèvres étaient tordues dans une grimace menaçante.

-RENDEZ-MOI MON PERE ! Beugla-t-il. RENDEZ LE MOI IMMEDIATEMMENT !

-Allen Walker, fit simplement Road au bout d'un moment. Je mourrais d'impatience de te rencontrer enfin ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue. Tu es encore plus mignon que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Allen cligna des yeux, très surpris.

-Ce jeu devrait beaucoup te plaire, Allen ! S'enthousiasma la Noah.

Soudain, une lumière jaillit dans la pénombre, les forçant tous à rétrécir les yeux par son intensité. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient entourés par ce qui ressemblait à une barrière lumineuse qui formait une grande cage tout autour d'eux. Lavi regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il s'avança vers le mur lumineux le plus proche et s'apprêtait à le toucher du bout des doigts lorsque Bookman intercepta son poignet.

-Ne fais pas ça, gamin, l'avertit-il. Cette barrière est constituée d'une grande énergie. Si tu la touche, elle pourrait te propulser dans les airs. Ou pire, t'électrocuter.

-Toujours aussi futé, le vieux panda! Applaudit Road. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant de toi !

Bookman fronça les sourcils, agacé par le ton enjoué de leur ennemie.

-Bon ! Il est temps que je vous explique les règles du jeu ! J'ai baptisé ce jeu « le baiser secret » ! En réalité vous devez deviner quel est le baiser qu'une personne parmi vous a le plus envie au monde de donner à un autre membre de votre groupe dans une durée de temps limitée ! Si vous vous trompez et que vous échangez le baiser erroné, alors vous recevez une décharge électrique ! Vous avez trois essais. Si vous échouez trois fois…Et bien vous aurez perdu et vous savez ce qui vous attend ! Et si vous n'avait toujours pas trouvé au bout de dix minutes…vous perdrez aussi ! Vous avez compris ?

Lavi trouva ce jeu particulièrement débile. C'était presque décevant de la part d'un Noah. Mais démon ou pas, il se dit que cette gamine devait rester une enfant au final…

-Et ne vous faites pas avoir ! Les avertit Road. Ce jeu n'est pas si simple qu'il paraît ! Bonne chance pour trouver « le baiser secret » ! TOP CRENOT !

Ce qui paraissait être le cadran d'une montre digitale s'alluma soudain sur les barrières de la cage lumineuse qui les gardait prisonniers. Initialement à zéro, les secondes commencèrent soudain à s'écouler au cri de départ de Road.

Les membres du groupe contemplèrent le temps qui passait durant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment ils devaient réagir devant ça. Puis Stella explosa, à bout de nerfs.

-ROAD ! Rugit-elle. Arrêtes ce cirque immédiatement et sors-nous d'ici ! Si tu veux nous affronter alors je t'attends ! Mais arrêtes d'utiliser ces jeux stupides ! Sale gamine !

-Calme-toi.

Rabaissant son arme, Yuu s'était approché de sa mère. Il la retint par les épaules avec douceur.

-Puisqu'il semblerait que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons jouer avec elle, la raisonna-t-il. Une fois qu'on sera sortit d'ici on pourra lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Stella leva un regard résigné sur le visage de son fils, ses yeux d'encre luisant d'impuissance. Bookman soupira profondément puis, à la surprise générale, s'assit en tailleur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, papi ? S'étonna Lavi. On est censé essayer de gagner ce jeu!

-Oui, ben ce ne sera pas moi qui m'y collerais, répondit Bookman de sa voix grave. Je suis bien trop vieux pour ce genre de jeux. Et puis je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit !

-Un baiser secret…, murmura Komui en se grattant le menton. C'est donc un de nous qui est secrètement amoureux d'un autre et qui doit l'embrasser pour pouvoir survivre. Mais comment est-ce que cette fille peut être au courant de ça si c'est un secret ? Ce n'est pas logique.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'essayer d'être logique, Komui !

Komui se retourna avec étonnement vers Bak qui venait de parler d'une voix ferme. Le regard flamboyant, le jeune blond fixait Stella en inspirant profondément par le nez comme s'il réunissait son courage. Komui comprit soudain ses intentions. Un amour secret ! C'était ça ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !

-T'es vraiment un génie ! Le félicita Komui en souriant malgré lui.

-Je sais, se pavana Bak en recoiffant ses cheveux. Bon ! Il est temps pour moi d'agir en homme ! Je nous sortirai tous de ce trou !

Il s'avança de ce pas vers la jeune femme, les joues en feu. Yuu le vit arriver à toute allure et il le fusilla littéralement des yeux.

-C'est même pas la peine de faire un pas de plus, siffla-t-il.

Tout le courage de Bak partit en fumée en voyant le regard noir que lui dédiait le jeune Kanda. Il recula de quelques pas, levant ses mains devant lui d'un air innocent. Stella eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Vite, les gens ! Les pressa Lavi en regardant la montre qui avançait inexorablement. Ils se sont déjà passées trois minutes !

Lavi avait l'impression d'être le seul à prendre ce jeu au sérieux. Mais après tout, ces gens paraissaient vraiment dangereux et puis c'étaient leurs vies qui étaient en jeu ! Road paraissait sérieuse quand au sort des perdants !

Désespéré, il finit par avoir une idée. Il se tourna, bouche bée, vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient soudain fait très discrets. Lenalee était rouge comme une tomate et Allen paraissait encore plus malade. Amour secret ? Baiser le plus désiré par un membre du groupe ? Lavi connaissait suffisamment bien Allen et Lenalee pour savoir qu'ils étaient l'incarnation même de ces concepts.

-Lenalee…, commença Lavi.

-Oui, je sais ! Répondit nerveusement celle-ci. Mais c'est embarrassant…

-Je sais mais on a pas vraiment le choix, insista Lavi.

-Très bien…Désolée Allen !

Sous le regard ahuri de Komui, Lenalee se tourna alors vers Allen et fit ce dont elle avait rêvé de faire depuis le collège. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Allen, qui resta raide et impassible. Pour la jeune fille, ce fut un moment hautement compromettant mais aussi précieux. Leur premier baiser ! Elle en avait des chatouilles au ventre de seulement y penser ! Pourtant, ce fut bref. Mais le simple fait de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, réussit à faire battre la chamade à son cœur pincé de bonheur ! Serrant les dents avec une rage contenue, Komui fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

-C'est bon ! On a réussi ! Cria Lavi en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour faire tonner sa voix. Lenalee a donné « le baiser secret » à Allen ! Laisse nous sortir maintenant !

Mais alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse, Lenalee et Allen se tordirent soudain de douleur en lançant des cris atroces. Leurs corps étaient secoués de spasmes, comme s'ils souffraient de terribles décharges voltaïques.

-LENALEE !

Komui se précipita vers sa sœur, qui était tombée à terre, l'air de souffrir énormément. Lavi quand à lui, s'agenouilla auprès d'Allen, paniqué.

-Allen ! Allen ! L'appela-t-il.

-Je vous avez prévenu ! Se moqua la voix de Road. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air ! Le baiser secret que vous cherchez est né d'un amour bien plus profond et bien plus ancien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer…Il vous reste deux essais et moins de cinq minutes !

Avec la souffrance de ses amis, Lavi réalisa encore plus le danger de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était vraiment pas une plaisanterie ! Road avait torturé Lenalee et Allen sous ses yeux ! Et elle avait dit qu'elle les tuerait un par un s'ils échouaient…

-Sale monstre ! Hurla Stella en se tournant dans tous les sens. Quand je sortirais d'ici je vais vraiment prendre plaisir à te tuer !

-Maman! La réprimanda Yuu en l'attrapant par les épaules. Nous devons rester concentrés et chercher une solution. Mes sentiments pour Lavi ne sont pas vraiment un secret donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ce baiser qu'elle demande.

Yuu avait parlé à voix basse pour que Road ne puisse pas capter son cheminement mental mais Lavi le vit le dévisager et il comprit qu'il parlait de lui, rougissant de honte. Embrasser Yuu devant tout le monde était une perspective véritablement gênante, mais s'il pouvait éviter à ses amis de souffrir alors il n'hésiterait pas !

Stella écarquilla soudain ses yeux en amande.

-Et s'il s'agissait de nous deux, Bélial ? Se demanda-t-elle. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mère et fils, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… Et tu sais Bélial, je t'aime toujours moi…

Les yeux de Yuu s'arrondirent au maximum lorsque sa mère vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Choqué, il ne réussit même pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Mais ce fut pire pour Lavi. Occupé à prendre soin d'Allen, il témoigna tout de même cet échange de baiser plus qu'inattendu. Ce n'était pas illégal ça ? Comment une mère pouvait-elle embrasser son propre fils ? C'était du pur inceste ! Malsain, immoral, tabou…secret ? C'était donc celui là le baiser secret dont parlait Road ?

Mais à son grand désarroi, Yuu et Stella furent à leurs tours secoués de douleur et ils tombèrent à genoux, l'air vidés de leur force.

-Yuu ! S'écria Lavi.

Bak se précipita sur Stella tandis que Bookman s'occupait du jeune brun.

-Bien tenté Djinn ! La félicita Road d'un air ravi. Mais ce n'était pas celui là non plus ! Il vous reste un dernier essai et deux minutes seulement ! Est-ce que vous serez capables de le trouver à temps ?

Lavi tourna un regard horrifié vers le compteur qui entamait effectivement la huitième minute. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde maintenant !

-Fais chier ! S'énerva-t-il en frappant du poing par terre. Mais dis le nous ! Donne-nous un indice au moins, merde ! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait deviner ?

Etourdi par la décharge électrique qu'il avait subit, Yuu leva soudain un regard surpris vers Allen. Ce dernier le lui rendit puis le dévia rapidement, l'air mal à l'aise. Yuu parut ensuite fortement agacé. Il prit une inspiration avant de parler comme s'il lui en coûtait.

-Vas-y, Allen. Fais le.

Lavi haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Interrogateur, il se tourna vers Allen qu'il tenait encore contre lui après qu'il se soit écroulé par terre. Mais Allen esquivait son regard, les lèvres tremblotantes.

-De quoi il parle ? Lui demanda Lavi.

Allen ne répondit pas, serrant davantage ses lèvres. Tous les membres du groupe le regardaient à présent, se demandant à quoi faisait référence Yuu.

-Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps ! Les prévint Road d'une voix claironnante. Tic tac tic tac !

Lavi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre. Plus que trente secondes !

-Fais le, Allen ! S'impatienta Yuu. Dépêches toi !

Allen paraissait au bord des larmes, les yeux humides et se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force.

-Allen ? S'inquiéta Lavi.

Road se mit à faire le compte à rebours, l'air plus joyeux que jamais.

-Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre… !

-Pardon, Lavi…Je ne voulais pas que tu saches…Je suis désolé…

Et pour la plus grande surprise du jeune roux, Allen enlaça soudain ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il serra leurs lèvres avec force. Lavi, ses yeux incrédules grands ouverts, ne bougea pas. Il sentit bientôt le goût salé des larmes d'Allen qui trempait peu à peu ses joues. Puis Allen retira ses lèvres, baissant la tête sur sa poitrine d'un air honteux. Lavi le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

_Allen…_

-BRAVO ! Vous avez réussi ! Mais vous avez vraiment eu chaud ! Si j'étais pointilleuse je dirais que c'était déjà trop tard !

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant ! Lui aboya Stella en retour. Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, il est temps de remplir ta part du contrat ! Fais nous sortir d'ici !

Un long silence s'ensuivit. C'était comme si la Noah réfléchissait au sort auquel elle les soumettrait.

-Mmmmm…Très bien, accepta-t-elle finalement.

La cage lumineuse disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, les aveuglant à nouveau de sa lumière.

-Par contre je ne laisserais partir que la moitié d'entre vous, se ravisa Road. L'autre moitié restera ici avec moi ! Bye bye !

-QUOI ? Vociféra Stella.

Mais ce fut la dernière chose que Lavi entendit car soudain, entre deux battements de cils, il se retrouva dans une autre pièce bien différente en compagnie de Yuu, Komui et Bookman. Il cligna des yeux, confus.

-Où…où sommes nous ? Bégaya-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Yuu leva Shadow devant lui, l'air très contrarié.

-Elle nous a séparés, répondit Bookman.

Avec horreur, Lavi pensa à Allen, Lenalee, Stella et Bak qui étaient restés avec cette gamine aux jeux tordus.

-Lenalee ! S'exclama Komui d'un air désespéré. On doit les retrouver ! Vite !

Il avança de quelques pas vers la porte de bois qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Vous n'allez nulle part, nia une voix d'homme.

Komui se figea, sursautant d'effroi.

-Encore un autre ! Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Malencontreusement pour vous, oui.

Un homme grand et à l'allure élégante s'avança tranquillement vers eux d'un coin de la salle. Il portait un costume de velours noir et des gants blanc rayés par un symbole de croix. Sa peau était mâte et ses cheveux noirs retombaient joliment sur son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine d'eux, raidissant chacun des muscles des membres du groupe, et leur dédia un sourire éclatant de prince charmant. Ses yeux dorés séducteurs reluisaient de malice. En repensant à la description qu'en avait faite Allen, Lavi se dit qu'il devait certainement s'agir de Tiky Mikk.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir à nouveau…Bélial.

Yuu afficha son expression la plus sombre. Même Lavi en était intimidé.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, persiffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Oh ? C'est pourtant ton nom, se justifia l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu y as renoncé il y a longtemps que ça change quelque chose. Tu auras beau faire semblant d'être un chasseur d'Ombres pour ta chère Lumière, ça ne change rien. Même l'amour ne pourra pas effacer ta vraie nature. Après tout, un démon reste un démon. Surtout toi. Avec ta jumelle Djinn vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir commis bien plus de dégâts que moi.

-La ferme !

Les yeux d'encre de Yuu étaient à présent terrifiants. Lavi ouvrit grand la bouche, ne comprenant pas. Un démon ? Yuu ? Mais…c'était impossible ! Il lui avait pourtant dis…

Lavi se tourna vers son grand père pour voir s'il était aussi perplexe que lui mais au contraire, Bookman ne paraissait pas étonné le moins du monde. Lavi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait croire…Il secoua néanmoins la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour le moment.

-C'est toi qui a kidnappé le père d'Allen ! S'énerva-t-il. Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en êtes pris à lui ? Réponds !

Tiky lui renvoya un regard ennuyé.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'adresser comme ça à tes aînés, le reprit-il en enlevant distraitement une poussière de sa manche. Demande le moi poliment et je te répondrais peut être.

Lavi grinça des dents, furieux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une aussi grande haine. Elle le faisait bouillir de rage ! Il avait envie de lui défoncer son élégante gueule à ce connard !

Tiky soupira patiemment.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour Mana Walker. Il va parfaitement bien, vous avez ma parole. Il en va de même pour son fils, Allen Walker, et même pour la fille, Lenalee Lee. Ils sont tous les deux très importants à nos yeux.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bookman.

Tiky porta un doigt ganté devant ses lèvres souriantes.

-Ça c'est un secret, chuchota-t-il. Par contre vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour vous. Road et moi nous vous attendons depuis longtemps ici. Elle était impatiente de s'amuser avec vous. Et je dois dire que j'étais quelque peu impatient moi aussi. Alors je compte prendre du bon temps.

Il afficha un sourire délicieux qui promettait les pires tourments.

**Oh oh! Comment nos héros préférés pourront se sortir de ce pétrin? Vous verrez avec le prochain épisode! ;)**


	15. Question de temps

**Episode 15 : Question de temps**

-YUU !

Lavi hurlait, les larmes aux yeux, en voyant comment son compagnon affrontait fièrement son ennemi. Tenant Shadow devant lui, le jeune brun avait une élégante façon d'enchaîner les attaques et les estocades comme un véritable spadassin. Mais Tiky gardait l'avantage. Lavi avait presque l'impression qu'il était capable de s'évanouir en l'air ! Et c'est que les rafales de coups de Yuu avaient beau sembler l'atteindre, c'était comme si elles passaient à travers son corps. Comme si Tiky était capable de se dématérialiser par moment. C'est pourquoi, malgré l'étonnante rapidité de Yuu, Tiky était resté indemne depuis le début de l'affrontement et il gardait même un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, comme si la situation lui plaisait énormément.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Grogna Yuu en se remettant debout. Bookman ! Je t'ai dis de les mettre à l'abri !

Bookman fronça profondément les sourcils. Les mains levées comme s'il se tenait en position de combat, le petit homme regardait le combat d'un air hésitant. Cela faisait plusieurs fois maintenant que Yuu lui avait répété d'éloigner Lavi et Komui, arguant qu'il était capable de combattre Tiky seul. Mais le vieillard ne paraissait pas convaincu et il se rongeait les sangs en se demandant quelle attitude il devait adopter.

-PARTEZ ! Rugit Yuu, hors de lui.

Mais il avait beau dire ça, son état restait des plus inquiétants. Tiky lui avait porté plusieurs coups. Mais un d'entre eux au ventre particulièrement puissant l'avait plié en deux en lui coupant le souffle. Il respirait avec difficulté et un petit filet écarlate ruisselait de ses lèvres charnues. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés sur ses épaules, s'envolant joliment derrière lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Féroce, meurtrière…démoniaque.

En le voyant ainsi, Lavi n'avait plus autant de mal à croire ce que Tiky avait dit peu avant sur sa vraie nature. Et Lavi en était effrayé. Et si jamais à force de haïr son adversaire et de ressentir cette soif de sang, Yuu redevenait le démon impitoyable qu'il avait été ? Lavi n'avait pas oublié le récit de Yuu à propos de son ami Alma. Apparemment, il était devenu un démon sans préavis. Et si la même chose pouvait arriver à Yuu ? Il ne pouvait pas le permettre !

-ON NE VA NULLE PART ! Lui répondit fermement Lavi. Je reste avec toi !

-Tch !

Avec une grimace haineuse, Yuu se jeta sur Tiky qui le narguait ouvertement. Il frappa à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas et encore à droite. Mais il eu beau s'acharner de toute ses forces, Tiky esquiver toutes ses feintes avec une facilité insultante.

-Ce n'est plus ce que c'était, Bélial, lui fit remarquer Tiky. Faut croire que l'humanité ne te fait pas du bien. Tu t'es rouillé à force de vivre comme eux.

-LA FERME !

Yuu retourna le fil de Shadow, prêt à frapper à nouveau. Mais ce fut comme si Tiky avait anticipé son geste, car il stoppa sa main avec la sienne et attrapa la gorge de Yuu entre ses longs doigts gantés. Le Noah approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Yuu.

-Ne sois pas grossier comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

-YUU !

Lavi s'avança, voulant lui porter secours. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas de taille face à ce démon, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à le regarder mourir !

-Non, gamin !

Bookman le retint, très sérieux.

-Mais ! Papi, je… !

-Je m'en occupe, l'interrompit Bookman. Komui, mets Lavi en sécurité je t'en pris.

-Compte sur moi.

Bien que Komui paraissait largement dépassé par la situation, la bouche grande ouverte et les lunettes en travers sur son nez, il parla avec un semblant d'assurance. Il empoigna même le bras de Lavi, faisant mine de l'entrainer au loin. Lavi se débattit pour dégager son bras.

-Non ! Je reste ! Yuu a besoin de notre aide à tous les trois !

-Je t'ai dis…de dégager…imbécile…

Yuu avait parlé d'une voix étouffée tandis que les doigts de Tiky se resserraient étroitement sur sa gorge. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune brun empoigna puissamment son épée et la lui enfonça soudain dans le ventre, le transperçant de part à part. Tiky regarda le sang noirâtre qui jaillissait de sa plaie ouverte avec stupéfaction. Il regarda ensuite Yuu, desserrant ses doigts autour de son cou.

Yuu affichait un sourire carnassier.

-Il faut que tu te matérialise avant de pouvoir t'atteindre, dit-il. C'est une façon déloyale de combattre mais je sais m'adapter. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'affronte, n'est-ce pas Tiky ?

-Mais ce sera certainement la dernière malheureusement, répondit l'autre.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient avec fureur. Tiky paraissait outré que Yuu eu put l'atteindre. Il porta sa main à sa blessure, l'air mauvais, puis il reporta ses doigts tachés de sang sur sa bouche, les léchant du bout de la langue.

-Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne voyais plus mon propre sang. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il me semble. Le monde était décidemment beaucoup moins intéressant sans toi !

Une note démente faisait vibrer les mots de Tiky. Soudain ses traits paraissaient déformés, inhumains. Son sourire était bien trop large, ses yeux trop dilatés et ses cheveux bouclés paraissaient flotter autour de sa tête. Lavi trouva ce tableau très sinistre et ténébreux. C'était comme si Tiky étaient en train de laisser surgir son côté démoniaque. C'était vraiment effrayant !

-Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon costume ! S'exclama Tiky sans perdre son sourire macabre. Je vais devoir te punir pour ça !

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Yuu la tête la première. Le combat prit une vitesse supérieure. Tiky combattait à même ses mains, comme s'il s'agissait de crochets mortels plutôt que de simples mains en chair et en os. Yuu s'efforçait de contrer tant bien que mal ses nombreuses attaques mais il était difficile de bouger à la même vitesse que lui. Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur lorsque les griffes de Tiky lui écorchèrent le bras.

-YUU !

Des larmes d'impuissance glissaient sur les joues de Lavi tandis qu'il s'enfonçait ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. Il ne voulait plus voir Yuu souffrir ! C'était insupportable !

-Bookman.

Yuu parla d'une voix posée tout en faisant face à son adversaire souriant.

-Emmène-le. Je t'en supplie.

Bookman écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Puis il hocha gravement la tête.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il enfin. Suivez-moi, Lavi, Komui.

Le vieil homme fit demi-tour, poussant les deux garçons devant lui. Lavi ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais avant qu'il n'est put dire quoi que ce soit, Tiky éclata d'un rire maléfique.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? Pouffa-t-il. C'est très malpoli de planter les gens en pleine réunion !

Il leva son bras devant lui et soudain, deux grands papillons mauves aux étranges motifs géométriques sur leurs ailes apparurent dans le creux de sa main. Lavi cligna des yeux, surpris. S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans une telle situation, il aurait certainement poussé une exclamation émerveillée. Ces papillons étaient de loin les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus ! Grands et violets, ils étaient d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

Ils s'envolèrent soudain et se dirigèrent vers eux à toute allure en dispersant une poussière lumineuse à leur passage. Mais alors que Lavi les regardait, hypnotisé par leur beauté, Yuu les trancha soudain à l'aide de son épée, les faisant pousser des cris stridents de bête sauvage.

Lavi cligna des yeux, hébété.

-Garde-toi tes insectes carnivores, siffla Yuu d'une voix menaçante.

Puis il se tourna une dernière fois vers Bookman qui acquiesça du chef. Le vieil homme se retourna une nouvelle fois et attrapa fermement le bras de son petit-fils. Comme d'habitude, Lavi fut grandement étonné par l'incroyable force qu'avait le vieil homme malgré sa petite taille.

-Papi ! Protesta-t-il à nouveau.

Mais c'était vain. Komui avait lui aussi saisi l'autre bras de Lavi et ensemble, ils le trainaient inexorablement vers la sortie. Ils seraient bientôt sorti, et lançant un dernier regard désespéré par-dessus son épaule, Lavi observa comment Yuu redoublait d'efforts dans son combat malgré ses blessures et la sauvagerie renouvelée de Tiky.

Mais soudain, il y eut un terrible craquement qui les figea tous sur place.

Les yeux écarquillés, Yuu observa comment Shadow se brisait en mille morceaux entre ses mains. Il y eut un long silence, puis Tiky éclata d'un rire démentiel.

-On dirait que Road en fait un peu trop, comme d'habitude ! Gloussa-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai brisé ton épée. Et si je me souviens bien, Djinn et toi vous avez toujours utilisé des épées jumelles depuis que vous avez rejoint l'Ordre. De plus, lorsqu'une épée meurt, où qu'elle se trouve, son épée jumelle subit exactement le même sort. Ce qui veut dire…

Tiky laissa sa phrase en suspens, dévisageant avec un énorme sourire son adversaire qui avait pâlit à vue d'œil.

-Maman…, chuchota Yuu d'une voix brisée.

Le pommeau inutile de son épée glissa des mains de Yuu, faisant un bruit sec. Comme si c'était encore possible, le sourire de Tiky s'élargit davantage, rappelant la gueule d'un requin. Puis sans préavis, il se jeta sur Yuu pour lui porter le coup fatal.

Lavi eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti devant ses yeux. Il vit Tiky qui prenait son élan et il vit Yuu qui, immobile, ne voyait même pas comment l'autre se lançait vers lui. Il eut envie de hurler mais sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il se libéra donc de l'emprise de Bookman et Komui avec toutes ses forces. De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été difficile étant données les expressions ahuries des deux hommes qui regardaient Tiky avec horreur. Tout en coourant vers Yuu à toutes jambes, Lavi se concentra en serrant les dents.

_Si j'ai vraiment des pouvoirs magiques, c'est le moment de les sortir ! S'il vous plaît !_ Supplia-t-il dans son fort intérieur_. Je dois aider Yuu ! Faites que je sois la Lumière et que je puisse le protéger ! S'il vous plaît !_

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, faisant circuler puissamment le sang dans ses veines. Lavi sentait son corps vibrer à chacune de ses pulsations comme s'il était parcouru par un courant électrique. L'adrénaline et la panique noyaient ses pensées.

Ce furent les secondes les plus longues de sa vie. Yuu, impassible, Tiky triomphant et lui suppliant.

Puis le miracle qu'il invoquait avec tant d'ardeur apparut devant ses yeux. Mais ce miracle là avait les cheveux rouges, portait un long manteau noir frappé d'un symbole en forme d'étoile argentée et était de très grande taille. Le bonhomme sorti du néant envoya un terrible coup de pied qui propulsa Tiky dans les airs et qui l'éjecta dix mètres plus loin avec un grognement étouffé.

-Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde comme ça durant un combat sous aucun prétexte, dit le miracle humain. C'est un des principes que je croyais t'avoir enseigné il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Yuu cligna des yeux, confus, regardant le dos qui lui faisait face. Lavi s'arrêta en pleine course, essoufflé. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie ! Cet homme avait sauvé Yuu d'une mort certaine !

-Gamin ! S'exclama Bookman.

Il regardait le nouveau venu avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. L'homme à la longue crinière rouge indisciplinée tourna un regard surpris vers lui puis, de la même façon, une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans ses yeux marron.

-Vieux panda ! S'écria-t-il à son tour. Dans cette vie comme dans les autres, tu restes décidemment le même !

La surprise de Bookman déserta son visage, remplacé par un air renfrogné qui formait des rides supplémentaires sur son front.

-Toi aussi on dirait ! Répliqua-t-il. Apparemment cette fois tu es Cross Marian. Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant faire des entrées dramatiques.

-C'est plutôt que j'ai un don pour arriver juste au bon moment ! Le corrigea Cross. Tu es blessé Yuu ?

-N-non, bégaya ce dernier en reprenant ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que l'Ordre avait quitté cet endroit.

-Et tu avais raison, affirma Cross en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. L'ennemi avait découvert cet endroit alors il n'était plus sûr. Mais depuis quelques temps je revenais régulièrement ici pour guetter votre retour à toi et à ta mère. Un pressentiment en quelque sorte. Par chance, aujourd'hui c'était une de ces occasions.

Tiky se redressa soudain et se mit à secouer la poussière qui recouvrait sa tenue. Il regarda Cross Marian, l'air mauvais et le sourire acide.

-Je crains que tu ne sois arrivé trop tard, fit-il d'un faux air navré. Pendant que tu perd ton temps avec moi, Road a sûrement déjà accompli ce pour quoi on nous a envoyés ici tous les deux.

Cross afficha un sourire éclatant.

-Il se trouve que je ne suis pas venu seul moi non plus Tiky Mikk, l'informa-t-il. Et mon accompagnatrice devrait sans doute être capable de gagner un peu de temps avec Road. Après tout, c'est sa spécialité.

* * *

><p>-Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne t'ai pas invitée à jouer avec moi, toi. Disparaît !<p>

Road ajouta le geste à la parole et leva le bras en l'air, le regard menaçant, en provoquant une violente rafale de vent. Cependant, la barrière qu'avait créée « l'intrus » autour d'elle et qui protégeait Allen, Lenalee, Bak et Stella tint bon. Road tapa du pied par terre avec ses chaussures noires d'écolière. Sa tenue enfantine aux rayures roses et blanches, sa jolie jupe aux motifs bleus et le passe rose dans ses cheveux bleus en épis, juraient totalement avec l'expression meurtrière de son visage, peu avant très souriant.

Elle avait effectivement prit un grand plaisir à torturer l'insolente Stella qui à présent gisait étendue par terre auprès de son épée brisée. Inconsciente ou morte, Road n'en avait cure. Elle avait tout juste commencé à s'amuser avec le blondinet qui s'était stupidement jeté sur elle pour venger sa bien aimée, quand une brune au teint pâle et aux grands yeux marron était surgie de nulle part ! Levant ses mains devant elle d'un air concentré, elle avait fait apparaître une barrière ovale de protection autour du groupe que Road n'arrivait pas à briser malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Ça devenait véritablement ennuyeux comme jeu. Et Road avait par-dessus tout horreur de s'ennuyer !

-Je me souviens de toi, se remémora-t-elle en portant un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées. Tu es la chasseuse qui contrôle le temps, c'est ça ? Je ne me souviens plus de ton nom par contre…C'était quoi déjà ? Mmmm…

L'autre fronça les sourcils. Les mains levées devant elle, elle fixait Road à travers les mèches marron ondulées qui retombaient sur son visage. Elle portait une longue robe noire avec un blason argenté sur l'épaule et le dos.

-Mon nom est Miranda Lotto, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et je ne suis pas ici pour jouer avec toi mais pour t'arrêter.

Road cligna des yeux d'une façon adorable puis éclata d'un rire aigu qui démentait son apparente innocence de petite fille.

-Tu es venue nous sauver ?

Lenalee avait parlé d'une petite voix. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar et ses joues étaient trempées par les larmes à force de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots en voyant comment Road s'acharnait sur la pauvre Stella. Elle était à présent à croupis auprès de la jeune femme vers laquelle elle s'était précipitée pour vérifier son pouls à son poignet et à son cou. A son grand soulagement, le cœur de Stella Kanda battait toujours malgré les graves blessures que Road lui avaient sauvagement infligées.

Allen, quand à lui, aidait Bak à s'incorporer, tenant son bras sur ses épaules après que Road l'eut assommé d'un terrible coup sur la tête. Allen serrait les dents avec rage, se sachant parfaitement impuissant. La tête lui tournait dans tous les sens et il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre avec en plus le poids de Bak sur ses épaules.

Miranda leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à tous les deux, ne pouvant se permettre de se détourner longtemps de sa tâche.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je suis une chasseuse d'Ombre et une amie de Stella. Est-ce qu'elle est… ?

Miranda avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix faible, redoutant la réponse.

-Non, la rassura Lenalee. Elle s'est juste évanouie. Mais elle a besoin de soins urgents !

Retrouvant espoir avec l'arrivée de Miranda, Lenalee se pencha sur Stella pour inspecter la gravité de son état. Son visage inconscient avait prit une couleur gris-cendre. Une ecchymose pourpre se formait peu à peu sur sa joue gauche et des griffures sanglantes recouvraient ses bras nus. Mais le plus inquiétant était la tâche de sang qui se formait sur le devant de son T-Shirt et qui s'égouttait lentement sur le sol à ses côtés.

Road avait effectivement d'un petit coup sec de la main, retourné l'épée de Stella contre elle-même. Night était ainsi venu s'enfoncer dans le ventre de la jeune femme, la traversant de part à part. Ensuite, avec un grand sourire sadique, la Noah avait récupéré l'épée sanglante et l'avait détruite d'un simple claquement de doigts. Puis elle l'avait rejetée avec dédain vers sa propriétaire.

Allen et Lenalee avaient lancé un véritable hurlement d'effroi, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Bak, quand à lui, avait serré ses poings et s'était jeté sur la gamine maléfique en voulant lui infliger le plus de mal possible.

Lenalee avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Elle était à demi-aveuglée par les larmes quand elle avait couru vers la mère de Yuu, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur que ressentirait le jeune brun en apprenant la nouvelle. Après tout, Stella et Yuu étaient très proches et apparemment cette complicité dépassait même les liens sacrés entre une mère et son fils.

-Dieu soit loué ! Soupira Miranda. Je ne suis pas venue seule. Le général Cross Marian était avec moi. En découvrant la situation, il a décidé qu'on se sépare mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais essayer de tenir jusque là.

Road plissa ses yeux dorés, l'air mauvais.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, siffla-t-elle. Le Comte m'a demandé de la ramener alors je ne peux pas échouer.

-Ramener qui ? Grogna Allen.

Road lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et alignées.

-La Lumière, bien sûr !

Allen et Lenalee échangèrent un regard perplexe. La Lumière ? Pourtant Road avait laissé filer Lavi…

-Lenalee Lee, récita Road. C'est bien ça ton nom maintenant ?

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, désarçonnée. Alors les Noah croyaient qu'elle était la Lumière ? Mais ! C'était absurde ! Ils s'étaient trompés !

La jeune fille déglutit. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils croient ça. Après tout, ce serait une façon efficace de protéger Lavi. Lenalee prit sa décision, connaissant les dangers inévitables qu'elle entrainait, puis tourna un regard défiant vers Road, le menton levé.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-elle.

Allen dévisagea son amie avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle voulait aider Lavi en induisant l'ennemi en erreur mais le risque était très grand ! Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir.

Road sourit largement puis s'avança jusqu'à la barrière de Miranda. Elle contempla cette protection avec intérêt puis applaudit allègrement.

-C'est vraiment du beau travail ! Félicita-t-elle Miranda. Vraiment ! Cette barrière serait efficace avec tous mes congénères! Mais malheureusement pour toi, moi je suis capable de manipuler les dimensions intemporelles.

Sur ces mots la fillette leva un doigt devant elle et dessina un grand cercle sur la barrière, y faisant une brèche. Elle s'introduit ainsi dans l'espace confiné où se trouvait le groupe sous le regard abasourdi de Miranda comme si ce n'était qu'un véritable jeu d'enfants. Road ne dédia même pas un regard à la jeune brune qui tenait toujours ses mains levées devant elle, glacée d'horreur. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers Lenalee avec des pas sautillants. Allen reposa Bak par terre avec douceur et se précipita vers son amie en se plaçant devant elle, les bras grand ouverts.

-Je t'en supplie, dit-il. Ne lui fait pas de mal.

Road le regardait avec une tendresse évidente.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Allen, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne compte pas lui faire le moindre mal. Je dois simplement l'emmener avec moi. Elle sera très bien traitée, fais moi…

Allen l'interrompit en pleine phrase en l'embrassant. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un couinement horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'embrasser Road ? Il avait perdu l'esprit ?

Allen serra la Noah entre ses bras, conscient de la folie de son geste. Après tout, Road avait beau être un démon immortel, elle gardait l'apparence d'une petite fille et Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser en se traitant de pédophile tout en sentant ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes. Mais il ferma étroitement les yeux en essayant de ne pas y penser. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il devait sauver Lenalee. Road avait beau dire qu'elle serait indemne, il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance ! Et puis il avait remarqué que la Noah avait un faible pour lui. Ses yeux dorés devenaient toujours moins durs quand elle les posait sur lui. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout !

Road, tout d'abord très surprise, enlaça ensuite ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et s'abandonna au baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle n'était pas dupe et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait cela que pour protéger son amie mais elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Bien qu'Allen n'en était pas encore conscient, lui aussi aurait un rôle décisif à jouer dans cet histoire. Road était émue rien que d'y penser.

Enfin, Allen défit leur embrassade. Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage le dégoût et la répulsion qu'il avait ressentis.

-N'emmène pas Lenalee, Road, la supplia-t-il. Prend moi à sa place.

Road se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux allant d'Allen à Lenalee.

-Le Comte ne sera sûrement pas très content, murmura-t-elle. Mais si c'est toi qui me le demande je ne peux pas te le refuser ! Tu es un mauvais garçon, Allen !

Road attrapa les mains d'Allen avec un sourire ravi et ils disparurent tout à coup sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage.

Lenalee resta pétrifiée, les yeux fixant l'endroit où Allen s'était magiquement évanoui dans la nature. Miranda baissa finalement les bras et tomba à genoux, dépitée. Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas non plus lorsque Cross Marian, Yuu, Lavi, Bookman et Komui les rejoignirent, posant beaucoup de questions et prenant en charge les blessés. Ce fut finalement Lavi qui sortit Lenalee de sa torpeur, la secouant par les épaules.

-Lenalee ! Répéta-t-il. Où est Allen ?

Elle le regarda, se sentant détachée de la réalité. Tous ces événements la dépassaient. Les jours de cours normaux, les après midi avec ses deux meilleurs amis, la rédaction du journal du lycée, la vie comme elle était avant lui manquait terriblement. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que rien ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant. Mais c'était très dur à assumer.

-C'est trop tard, répondit-elle finalement. Elle l'a emmené. Road a emmené Allen.

**Décidemment, le bilan de cette confrontation aura été très lourd pour nos héros! Seront-ils capables de sauver Allen et son père des griffes des Noah? Vous verrez ça dans la suite! ^^**


	16. Rencontre

**Episode 16 : Rencontre**

Allen cligna des yeux, étourdi. Alors qu'une demi-seconde plus tôt il se trouvait dans la vieille usine en compagnie de Lenalee, Bak, Stella et Miranda, Road et lui avaient soudain atterris dans un décor très différent. Il s'agissait d'une chambre aux murs blancs munie d'un grand lit et d'une table de chevet avec une lampe. La pièce avait beau paraître froide, elle était tout de même propre.

-C'est la chambre que nous avions préparés pour la Lumière, expliqua Road en lui tenant toujours les mains. Tu vois ? Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Nous voulons prendre soin de Lenalee !

Allen regarda la petite fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-On est où, Road ?

-Bienvenue à la maison, Allen ! A partir de maintenant ici ce sera chez toi !

Road rayonnait, débordante de joie. Allen ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en la voyant ainsi. Comment un être à l'apparence si enfantine et mignonne pouvait être aussi sadique ? C'était fou !

-D'ailleurs, je devrais prévenir de ton arrivée au Comte ! Sursauta-t-elle. Il doit être impatient de te revoir lui aussi !

Road déposa un petit bisou sur la joue d'Allen et sorti par la porte d'un pas enthousiaste. Allen se demanda une fois de plus qui était ce sacré « Comte » dont elle parlait tout le temps. Il devait être le chef des Noah ou un truc du genre étant donné le respect que traduisait la voix de la petite fille. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, il était vraiment mal barré ! Le Comte ne devrait pas être trop content qu'il eut empêché Road de saisir la Lumière…

Allen se promena dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Il tomba soudain sur une glace en face du lit. Il contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir avec un certain découragement. Décidemment, il ne pétait vraiment pas la forme ! Ses cheveux blancs avaient beaucoup poussé et ils retombaient sur son visage, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux mi-ouverts brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse et des cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus. Son apparence traduisait assez fidèlement la façon dont il se sentait. Il avait mal à la tête et un tournis insupportable.

Allen repoussa ces réflexions inutiles et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait son père dans le coin et ils pourraient s'enfuir ensemble. Mais la porte ne céda pas malgré ses efforts. Il essaya pourtant d'utiliser la force en frappant avec son épaule et son pied mais il ne réussi qu'à se faire mal.

Alors qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de s'échapper par la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Mana Walker en jaillit, l'air très heureux.

-Allen !

-Papa !

Le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras ouverts de son père et le serra contre lui avec soulagement. En effet, Mana paraissait indemne et en bonne santé. Allen espérait que les Noah ne lui avaient pas fait trop de mal.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé, Allen ?

Mana scrutait son fils en le tenant par les épaules. Ses yeux marron luisaient d'inquiétude et sa bouche se tordait sous sa fine moustache.

-Non, je vais bien, répondit Allen en faisant non de la tête. Et toi ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, le rassura Mana.

Allen fixa à son tour son père, voulant déterminer s'il disait vrai ou s'il cherchait simplement à ne pas l'inquiéter. Après tout, il connaissait bien son père, il lui ressemblait même. Il savait que Mana n'étaient pas de ceux qui aimaient se plaindre ou qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir été bien traité. Allen fut étonné par tant de civilité de la part des Noah. Il soupira, profondément soulagé.

-Alors nous devons vite nous échapper d'ici, se reprit-il. Lavi, Lenalee et les autres sont avec les membres de l'Ordre. Nous devons les rejoindre. Ils pourront nous protéger.

Il se retourna vers la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir tout en parlant mais une fois de plus, elle lui résista.

-Ce sont des gens bien, continua Allen. Ils voulaient m'aider à te retrouver. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent sûrement nous chercher tous les deux. On a juste à sortir d'ici…

-Et pourquoi devrions nous quitter cet endroit ?

Allen se figea, ahuri par cette question. Il se retourna vers son père, le regard interrogateur. Mana Walker restait serein, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien parce que les Noah sont des démons et qu'ils sont vraiment dangereux, répondit Allen au bout d'un moment.

Son père ne parut même pas surpris par la déclaration de son fils. Il se limita à hausser les épaules avec désintérêt.

-Peut-être. Mais ils n'ont pas complètement tord, tu sais ? Même toi tu dois en être conscient. La race humaine est vouée à l'échec. C'est une espèce égoïste, cupide, vicieuse, impure. Elle ne mérite pas d'exister. Tout ce à quoi elle touche est soit détruit soit gâté. Ils ne savent rien respecter. Ils méritent une bonne leçon.

Allen fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que Mana parlait. Il remarqua aussi la façon qu'il avait de se démarquer de la race humaine comme si il n'en faisait pas partie. C'était vraiment inquiétant.

-C'est les Noah qui t'ont dit ça ? Demanda prudemment Allen.

Le sourire de Mana s'élargit.

-En réalité, non. C'est plutôt moi qui ai dit ça aux Noah.

Cette fois Allen était totalement perdu. Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

-Mais tu as beau les rejeter de toutes tes forces, toi aussi tu crois aux mots que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas Allen ? Après tout, tu es mon fils. Et puisque je suis le fondateur originel du clan des Noah, cela fait de toi un Noah également.

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait à la fin ? C'était quoi tout ce baratin ? Les Noah l'avaient rendu fou ou quoi ? Ils l'avaient manipulé ? Drogué ?

-Mais tu n'es pas uniquement un Noah, poursuivit Mana. Tu es aussi un humain en partie. Tu sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider, mais finalement je me suis dévoué à la tâche. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à laisser de côté ma répugnance vis-à-vis des humains. Mais je savais que je devais opérer différemment cette fois pour être sûr de remporter la victoire. Il y a 18 ans j'ai rencontré ta mère, Lili. Etonnamment, en prenant le temps de la connaître, j'ai appris à quel point elle était douce et gentille. Elle pleurait de joie quand l'état de ses patients s'améliorait à l'hôpital, et de peine quand elle voyait un animal écrasé au bord de la route. C'était quelqu'un de très sensible et au fil du temps je me suis même attaché à elle. Si tous les humains étaient comme elle je reconsidérerais mon opinion au sujet des humains. Mais il est évident que non alors la purge est inévitable. Et puis tu es né. Un magnifique bébé parfaitement humain que Lili a bercé dans ses bras avec amour. Mais même si tu avais l'air inoffensif, j'étais conscient du potentiel caché en toi. Du Noah dormant au fond de ton être. Et je t'ai regardé grandir, attendant avec impatience le jour où il se réveillerait afin de te faire partager mon rêve. Après tout, tu es le premier de ton espèce : mi humain mi démon. J'étais convaincu que tu serais la clé qui nous mènerait à la victoire. Et apparemment je n'ai pas eu tord étant donné qu'il se trouve que la Lumière est ni plus ni moins qu'une de tes plus proches amies.

Allen recula de quelques pas, ne supportant pas le venin qui s'immisçait dans les mots de son père. Il le regardait comme un parfait inconnu, se demandant si ce n'était pas un Noah qui était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas Allen ? Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. C'est toi-même qui as provoqué ça. Et tu sais comment ? En repoussant ta vraie nature. Au fond de toi, tu l'as su dès l'instant même où tu as vu Tiky Mikk. Le Noah qui dort en toi à réagi à sa présence. Mais tu avais peur et tu as préféré le refouler de toutes tes forces. Ça t'a affaibli, rendu malade. Tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts vains. Au final, tu es ce que tu es.

-Tu mens, se rebella Allen, les dents serrées. Je sais qui je suis. Et je ne suis pas un Noah.

Mana plissa ses yeux marron. Puis il sourit à nouveau.

-Tu veux savoir comment ta mère est vraiment morte ?

Le sang d'Allen se glaça instantanément dans ses veines.

-C'est toi qui l'a tuée, articula clairement Mana.

Les yeux du jeune garçon se désorbitèrent à cette accusation.

-C'est faux ! Elle était malade !

-Et c'est qui qui l'a rendue malade à ton avis ? Sourit mielleusement Mana. Lili avait toujours été en parfaite santé et il n'y avait aucun antécédent de cancer dans sa famille. C'est toi qui l'as empoisonnée de l'intérieur. Tu avais beau n'être qu'un enfant innocent, les Noah nous possédons une aversion inévitable pour les humains et inconsciemment, tu épuisais ta mère de l'intérieur, la rendant vulnérable. Tu étais nocif pour ta propre mère. Ce ne fut pas facile de voir Lili mourir à petits feux. C'était à mes yeux, la seule humaine qui valait la peine d'être sauvée. Et elle était forte et courageuse, elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Mais en même temps, j'étais impressionné par la puissance que tu renfermais. J'étais fier de toi. Je savais que tu ferais un guerrier hors pair.

Allen était tétanisé. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles.

-Alors, Allen ? Ça fait quoi d'apprendre que tu as tué ta propre mère ?

-TAIS-TOI !

Allen se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la porte, fou de rage. Cette fois, il était prêt à la renverser devant lui ! Il n'en avait rien à foutre de la douleur !

Mais une deuxième fois, elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit et il écarquilla les yeux en trouvant devant lui la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à trouver dans un endroit pareil.

-Allen, calme-toi.

-L-Link ? Bégaya Allen, confus.

Link Howard se tenait effectivement derrière la porte, sa tresse blonde sur son épaule, son manteau rouge boutonné et ses yeux marron clairs apaisants sous sa frange. Tout était comme d'habitude et pourtant Allen lui trouvait un air totalement différent dans cette ambiance morne.

-Allen, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, pas vrai ?

Allen acquiesça lentement de la tête. Link lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Alors fais-moi confiance maintenant. Il faut que tu écoutes ton père.

Allen recula, faisant non de la tête d'un air dépité. Alors Link aussi faisait partie de ce complot ? Est-ce qu'il était en train d'avoir une hallucination ? En tout cas il espérait qu'elle prendrait vite fin parce que là ça devenait franchement atroce ! Il allait péter un câble si ça continuait !

Il se retourna vers son père, les larmes aux yeux. S'ils essayaient le faire craquer, ils allaient réussir.

-N'ai pas peur, mon garçon, le rassura Mana. Je prendrais soin de toi. Je suis ton père après tout.

Mais même s'il disait ça, Allen ne le reconnaissait plus du tout. Un petit homme trapu au grand chapeau noir et au large sourire inhumain avait remplacé son père. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Allen vit. Retombant en arrière, il se laissa aller au tourbillon noir de l'inconscience.

En tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Une voix au timbre doux et séducteur résonna soudain dans sa tête.

-_Allen._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, intrigué. A nouveau, le décor avait changé. Cette fois il se trouvait dans une espèce de long couloir sombre et il y avait de l'eau sous ses pieds. C'était un endroit étrange.

-_Allen._

Allen se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant l'origine de cette voix.

-_Tu ne me trouveras pas là-bas_, l'informa la belle voix. _Je suis ici, Allen._

Etonné, Allen baissa les yeux sur l'eau et trouva son propre reflet. Enfin, presque. C'était bien lui, mais il avait les cheveux sombres, les yeux dorés et le teint hâlé. De plus, il dégageait une aura séductrice qu'Allen ne pensait pas posséder. Il sursauta, troublant le beau visage à la surface de l'eau.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Allen avec brusquerie, effrayé.

L'autre eu un sourire indulgent qui le rendit encore plus charmant.

-_Je pense que tu le sais déjà, Allen,_ répondit-il. _Après tout, je suis toi._

Allen le dévisagea encore un moment puis il tomba à genou, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

-C'est un cauchemar, se répéta-t-il. Je vais me réveiller et tout ira mieux.

-_Je suis désolé Allen. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour Lili. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je l'aimais moi aussi._

La voix du reflet vibrait d'une vraie émotion, comme s'il partageait véritablement la souffrance d'Allen.

-LA FERME ! Lui cria ce dernier. LES REFLETS NE PARLENT PAS ! VOUS VOULEZ TOUS ME RENDRE FOU OU QUOI ?

-Je suis désolé Allen.

Allen écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que l'autre n'était plus un simple reflet mais qu'il se trouvait désormais derrière lui en chair et en os. Il le réalisa lorsqu'il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Allen s'éloigna d'un bond, voulant se mettre hors de sa portée. Il déglutit en regardant de haut en bas l'inconnu qui se montrait si affectueux avec lui. Il portait un long manteau beige ainsi qu'une chemise attachée au cou avec une cravate rouge.

Allen sécha brusquement les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue avec le dos de sa manche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Retrouver Lavi et Lenalee. C'est tout.

-Et on les reverra, lui assura l'autre. Bientôt. Je te le promets_. _

L'inconnu leva soudain un doigt ganté devant ses lèvres.

-Par contre, le Comte ne sait toujours pas que Lavi est la véritable Lumière alors tâche de garder le secret_._

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta Allen.

L'autre lui sourit gentiment.

-Je suis Neah. Neah Noah. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Allen Walker.

**oO OMG! il est trop sexy Neah! XD Vous voyez? Je vous avez dit qu'il y avait encore des secrets à révéler ;) j'espère qu'il vous a plut autant qu'à moi! sute au prochain épisode! ^^ jana!**


	17. Repas de famille

**Episode 17 : Repas de famille  
><strong>Les jours passèrent très lentement et bientôt, Allen n'eut plus aucune notion du temps. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était incommuniquée avec l'extérieur et donc il ne pouvait même pas se repérer à la lumière émise par le soleil. Il passait la plupart de son temps allongé sur le dos sur le lit confortable qu'il avait à sa disposition, fixant le plafond blanc tout en divagant mentalement. C'était devenu une monotonie affligeante.  
>Pourtant, Road faisaient de vaillants efforts pour le divertir. Lui rendant visite plusieurs fois par jour, elle lui racontait diverses anecdotes visant à le faire rire et sautillait même parfois sur le lit à ses côtés alors qu'il l'ignorait royalement. Les seules fois où Allen avait daigné lui adresser la parole c'était pour refuser la nourriture qu'elle lui apportait immanquablement ou pour lui demander de lui montrer les toilettes.<p>

Ces fois là d'ailleurs, Allen avait été choqué par la naturalité avec laquelle la jeune fille lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait invité à le suivre dans le couloir comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Allen avait alors pu constater que sa porte restait désormais ouverte à tout moment et qu'il était donc libre de circuler à sa guise. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de s'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit. Depuis la révélation de son père, cette idée lui était sortie de la tête et il avait d'autres projets bien plus particuliers de prévus.

Il avait donc suivi la fillette souriante jusque dans une pièce aux murs blancs impeccables et s'était approché de la tasse d'ivoire dans laquelle il avait fait ses besoins en se demandant comment cela était possible que des démons soient si hygiéniques.

A cette pensée étonnée, Neah avait sourit dans sa tête.

-_Il se trouve que oui !_ Se moqua-t-il de sa douce voix_. Même les démons peuvent être propres ._

Et c'est que depuis qu'Allen avait rencontré Neah Noah ce fameux jour, il sentait sa présence en permanence. D'abord effrayé et intimidé par sa présence à tout moment dans sa tête, Allen avait ensuite était agacé. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se surprenait lui-même en développant une certaine sympathie pour ce curieux bonhomme qui prétendait être sa moitié. Allen se dit qu'à force de passer du temps seul avec Neah il était naturel qu'ils finissent par devenir proches. Après tout Neah était un chic type en réalité. Pas comme ses salauds de congénères ! Y compris « l'adorable » Road. Allen ne lui avait pas pardonné la cruauté avec laquelle elle s'en était prise à Stella et à Bak. Il se demandait si les deux jeunes gens s'en sortaient bien. En tout cas, il l'espérait…

Mais le fait d'écouter Neah au fond de lui n'avait pas été le seul changement qui s'était opéré chez Allen. Le matin suivant la visite de son père (enfin, si c'était bien le matin…), Allen avait poussé un hurlement de surprise en trouvant son reflet dans le miroir en face du lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé. Il s'était mis debout et avait couru vers la glace, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Et c'est qu'une espèce de symbole étrange recouvrait une bonne partie du côté gauche de son visage. De couleur rouge, il rayait sa joue gauche et s'allongeait sous son œil bleu pour finir en une étoile rouge sur son front. Allen avait relevé ses cheveux sur son front, dévorant cette marque étrange de ses yeux désorbités. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue merde ? Ils avaient profité de son inconscience pour le tatouer ou quoi ?

Frottant énergiquement la peinture de ses doigts, Allen s'était mis la joue à vif à force d'essayer de l'effacer. Très énervé par l'inutilité de ses efforts, Allen avait finalement grogné et s'était mis à frapper sur les murs avec rage. Ce fut en effectuant ce même geste qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus malade. Arquant les sourcils, il fit craquer chaque articulation de chaque partie de son corps sans ressentir la moindre gêne ni le moindre malaise. C'était comme renaître ! Il en avait eu ras le bol d'être constamment au ralenti, mou et sans force. Il avait envie de se mettre à courir et à sauter pour profiter de son amélioration !

-_Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir !_

Celle-là avait été la première fois qu'Allen avait entendu Neah dans sa tête. Il avait très mal réagi. Plaquant son dos contre le mur, il avait regardé dans tous les sens d'un air absolument paniqué en cherchant le détenteur de cette voix. Neah avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre et croire qu'il était en réalité en lui. Avec le temps, Allen s'y était néanmoins habitué.

Depuis ils avaient appris à cohabiter ensemble dans le même corps. D'ailleurs, Neah observait la grève de faim qu'Allen s'efforçait de mener avec un œil amusé. Son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus bruyamment, les sortant tous les deux de leurs gongs. Mais Allen n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait l'impression que la terrible révélation de son père lui avait coupé l'appétit à vie et il préférait crever de faim plutôt qu'accepter quoi que ce fut de la part de ce salaud de Mana ou de Comte ! Peu importait sa vraie identité ! Il le détestait profondément !

Allen trouvait ça hallucinant. D'un jour à l'autre, il était passé de vénérer son père à le haïr de toutes ses forces. Comment avait-il pu lui jeter la mort de sa mère à la figure ? Comment avait-il osé lui mentir toute sa vie ? Et surtout : qu'attendait-il de lui à présent exactement ? De toute façon, Allen n'en avait cure. Quoi que ce serait, il refuserait. Jamais il ne s'allierait à son salaud de père ! Il n'était pas comme lui et il comptait bien le lui prouver.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Allen,_ le rassura Neah. _On trouvera un moyen de le renverser._

Comme d'habitude, Allen se demanda pourquoi Neah tenait tant à l'aider. C'était étrange quand même. Après tout, lui aussi était un Noah. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels Allen avait mis un certain temps à lui faire confiance. Et encore. Il ne le faisait qu'à demi.

Comme toujours, Neah ne dit rien en écoutant les pensées d'Allen à ce sujet. Il devenait toujours silencieux lorsqu'Allen l'interrogeait là-dessus. Tant pis. Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard.

-Tu crois que Lavi et les autres nous cherchent encore? Demanda Allen à voix haute, levant ses mains devant lui vers le plafond.

-_Je ne sais pas_, répondit Neah_. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Le moment venu, on les retrouvera. Il me manque à moi aussi._

Sans besoin de préciser davantage, Allen comprit que c'est à Lavi à qui Neah faisait référence. Il descella même une touche d'émotion dans les mots de sa moitié. C'était curieux. Est-ce que Neah partageait ses sentiments pour Lavi aussi ? Après tout, il avait affirmé qu'il avait aimé leur mère même si c'était un démon. Allen se demandait si c'était vraiment possible ou s'il disait ça juste pour se rapprocher de lui. C'était quand même un peu flippant ! Allen avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un frère jumeau en lui qui partageait ses craintes, sa souffrance et ses angoisses. Mais en même temps c'était très réconfortant. Allen n'aurait sûrement pas vécu la situation aussi calmement si Neah n'avait pas été là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Par contre, il se serait passé volontiers de la compagnie bruyante de Road. Elle était ultra lourde à insister toujours pour qu'il avale un morceau ! Elle donnait vraiment l'impression de s'inquiéter pour lui en plus, boudant et le regardant avec ses grands yeux tristes. Elle le prenait pour qui à la fin ? Son chien ? Elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Il ne jouerait pas avec elle !

Allen avait été un peu anxieux à l'idée que son père puisse venir lui rendre visite lui aussi. Mais depuis le jour où il avait détruit l'image qu'Allen avait de lui, il ne s'était plus montré, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme. Il avait pensé aussi à Link, son ami d'enfance. Allen ne comprenait toujours pas comment Link était lié à toute cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il était un Noah lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait été depuis le début ? L'avait-il dans ce cas vraiment considéré comme un ami, ou n'avait-il fait qu'interpréter un rôle toutes ces années ? C'était vraiment déprimant. Allen enchaînait déception sur déception…

-_Ah ! Parce que je suis une déception moi aussi ?_ S'indigna Neah d'un air taquin.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, amusé.

-La pire de toutes ! Répondit-il en riant.

Neah plissa ses yeux dorés mais lui rendit un énorme sourire. Oui. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce gars.

A un certain moment, alors qu'Allen discutait mentalement avec son nouveau compagnon, le bruit de son ventre gargouillant devint parfaitement insupportable. Neah soupira, très agacé.

_-Va chercher Road et dis lui que tu comptes manger finalement,_ lui conseilla-t-il.

-Hors de question ! S'obstina Allen. Je n'accepterais rien de la part d'un Noah ! Jamais !

Neah perdait patience.

-_Ecoutes Allen, si tu ne te décides pas vite je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Ce bruit ça t'énerve autant qu'à moi et ça m'énerve encore plus que tu fasses semblant de ne pas le remarquer ! Alors bouges-toi ou c'est moi qui te fais bouger !_

-Ah bon ? Sourit amplement Allen. Et tu t'y prendrais comment exactement ? Je te rappelle que tu n'existes que dans ma tête !

Allen perdit toute son assurance arrogante lorsque son bras droit bougea contre sa volonté et qu'il s'attrapa lui-même l'oreille droite en tirant sauvagement dessus. Affolé, Allen tenta d'abord de se fuir lui-même, mais ensuite, plus méthodique, il attrapa son poignet rebel avec son autre main et s'obligea lui-même à lâcher prise. Ce fut une expérience plus que déroutante ! Pendant quelques secondes, Allen avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son propre corps ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Neah était capable de faire ça ?

Les yeux encore arrondis par l'incrédulité et la frayeur, Allen parla à haute voix.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, Neah.

Le jeune homme se demandait avec inquiétude à quel point Neah pouvait prendre le dessus sur sa propre volonté. Il n'était pas du tout au courant que Neah pouvait faire ça, le réduire à l'impuissance. Et si jamais un jour il décidait de prendre définitivement les commandes et de réduire Allen à l'état d'une simple pensée attrapée dans sa propre chair ? Un frisson parcouru l'épine dorsale d'Allen à cette pensée.

-_Je ne ferais jamais ça, Allen,_ le rassura Neah d'une voix sérieuse. _A moins que ce ne soit strictement nécessaire. Crois-moi. Je t'apprécie trop pour ça._

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux, à la fois surpris et touché par les mots de son âme jumelle. Il ne savait pas expliquer exactement d'où ça lui venait, mais en réalité il faisait confiance à Neah. C'était comme s'il s'était parlé à lui-même et il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même.

-Très bien, accepta Allen. Dans ce cas je vais accepter pour cette fois. Mais ne prends pas l'habitude de me faire céder comme ça.

-_Promis,_ sourit Neah.

Rassuré à moitié, Allen se dirigea vers la porte en lançant un regard de dédain à la serviette propre et aux savons que Road avait déposés sur sa table pour qu'il puisse prendre un bain. Puisque les Noah s'entêtaient à vouloir le garder avec eux, autant leur être aussi désagréable que possible ! Pourquoi ferait-il des efforts pour être présentable ou même pour sentir bon ? Il préférait largement empester comme une moufette !

Neah leva les yeux au ciel à cette réflexion, préférant se garder de faire le moindre commentaire. Allen en fut satisfait.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte mais apparemment, il ne fut pas assez rapide parce que Road l'ouvrit devant elle à la volée avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. La petite fille le regarda, bouche bée. En effet, c'était rare de voir Allen décoller de son lit. Et encore plus de le voir se diriger vers la porte.

-Tu comptais aller quelque part, Allen ? Interrogea la petite en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Allen se renfrogna, détournant son regard.

-_Dis lui oui ! Un point c'est tout !_ Le pressa Neah_. Je ne savais pas que t'étais si orgueilleux ! _

Allen inspira profondément par le nez, très agacé, puis il se retourna vers Road qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Je voulais…manger quelque chose, fit-il sans desserrer les dents.

Les yeux dorés de Road s'arrondirent davantage. Immobile, la petite fille le regardait du haut de son mètre quarante huit. Elle était très mignonne comme ça. Allen avait presque envie de lui caresser la joue. Presque. Et c'est que sa robe dorée, ses collants noirs, ses ballerines dorées et son passe noir dans ses cheveux bleus, lui allaient à merveille. Allen ne pouvait tout de même pas le nier. Elle avait beau avoir un pète au casque, Road était parfois adorable.

Sur ce, elle lui sauta tout à coup dessus, enlaçant ses bras fins autour du torse d'Allen. Choqué, ce dernier ne sut quoi faire.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, Allen ! S'écriait la petite Noah. Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu comptais rester enfermé dans ta chambre ! Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles te joindre à nous pour le dîner !

Se joindre à qui ? Allen n'avait jamais parlé de se joindre à qui que ce soit ! Il voulait juste manger quelque chose pour calmer sa faim!

-_Soit pas un trouillard comme ça !_ Le réprimanda Neah_. Elle t'invite à dîner avec eux ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Tu ne peux pas refuser._

Du coup Allen avait envie de refuser juste pour contrarier Neah, mais finalement, il se ravisa.

-Oui, affirma-t-il à haute voix.

Il fut choqué de réaliser que Road en avait des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux.

-_Whouaouh !_ Constata Neah. _Elle est vraiment à fond celle-là !_

-Ne bouge pas d'ici Allen ! Dit Road en reculant vers la porte. Je vais chercher un truc ! J'en ai vraiment pour deux secondes !

Elle disparut dans le couloir et Allen n'eut effectivement pas le temps de respirer trois fois de suite qu'elle était déjà de retour. Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Le tableau en était encore plus adorable. Allen remarqua que cette fois elle portait quelque chose sur son bras.

Road le lui tendit, rayonnante.

-C'est quelque chose pour que tu sois bien beau à table ! L'informa-t-elle.

Méfiant, Allen le saisit et le tourna dans tous les sens avec curiosité. Un costume ! Une chemise pastel, ainsi qu'une veste et un pantalon dorés ! Il était censé enfiler ça ?

Neah souriait dans sa tête, ravi.

-Il va y avoir combien de monde exactement à ce dîner ? S'inquiéta Allen.

Road secoua une main devant elle, ôtant de l'importance à cette question.

-Juste nous et la famille ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on va manger !

En riant à sa plaisanterie, la petite fille s'éloigna par la porte.

-Je te laisse t'habiller ! Lui sourit-elle en inclinant son visage derrière la porte. Dis-moi quand t'as fini !

Consterné, Allen la regarda claquer la porte derrière elle. Il secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

-_C'est bon ! N'en fais pas trois tonnes !_ Dédramatisa Neah. _C'est juste un costume. Et puis il y a moyen que ça nous fasse bien rire._

Allen haussa les épaules, indifférent. Si Road tenait à ce qu'il s'habille correctement, il le ferait. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle comptait l'emmener. Peut être que le code vestimentaire était strict.

Il s'habilla donc et se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre en se tournant dans tous les sens. Neah siffla dans sa tête, appréciatif.

-_Tu vois ? Elle a bon goût cette gamine !_

-Je pense que ça t'irais mieux à toi, dit Allen. Tu es beaucoup plus beau gosse que moi !

Alors que Neah s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, Road parla de sa voix aigüe.

-Tu dis quelque chose, Allen ?

Ce dernier réalisa qu'il s'était adressé à Neah à voix haute. Il devrait faire attention à l'avenir. Il avait comme le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux garder ses rapports avec Neah en secret…

-Oui, répondit-il en tirant sur le col de sa belle chemise. Je suis prêt.

Road entra timidement. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, les yeux brillants d'excitation, puis elle leva son regard vers le sien.

-Comme ça on est habillé avec les mêmes couleurs toi et moi aujourd'hui ! Pouffa-t-elle.

En effet, le jeune homme constata qu'ils portaient tous les deux des tenues dorées en parfaite harmonie. Allen se demanda avec inquiétude depuis combien de temps Road gardait ça en réserve pour tous les deux…

La petite Noah attrapa la main d'Allen et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un long couloir sombre. Le parquet avait récemment été poli et il reluisait avec force. Un tapis marron avait été déroulé tout le long du couloir et étouffait les bruits de pas d'Allen et de son accompagnatrice. La décoration était sobre mais sophistiquée : des sièges en velours rouge, des tableaux d'époques médiévales. Tout était en ordre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce très lumineuse. Comme dans le reste de l'habitation, Allen ne trouva aucune fenêtre. C'était quand même très bizarre ! Comment faisaient-ils pour aérer les salles ?

-_Te plains pas, au moins ça pue pas,_ signala justement Neah.

Un énorme lustre de cristal illuminait la pièce et se réfléchissait sur la surface brillante de la longue table rectangulaire en bois sur laquelle étaient disposés de nombreux couverts. Il y avait d'ailleurs déjà des gens assis à table.

Alors que Road tirait du bras d'Allen sans perdre son sourire ravi, celui-ci reconnut Tiky Mikk. Assis d'un air nonchalant, il était aussi élégant que d'habitude. Néanmoins, cette fois ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient tirés en arrière, rendant visibles les innombrables petites croix noires qui étaient gravées sur sa peau au teint olivâtre, et qui formaient comme une espèce de diadème tatouée sur son front.

Tiky l'aperçut d'un œil ennuyé et il lui adressa un petit hochement de tête en guise de salut. Allen se garda bien de le lui renvoyer.

Il y avait aussi à table deux bonhommes à l'apparence assez extravagante. L'un brun et l'autre blond, ils se tenaient tous les deux affalés sur la table, l'air de mauvais poil. Allen trouva qu'ils faisaient très jeunes avec leur maquillage (c'étaient bien des garçons au moins ?) et leurs vêtements de cuir en lambeaux.

En prenant place dans le siège que lui indiquait Road, Allen s'intéressa au dernier convive présent de l'autre côté de la table. Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus, impressionné.

-_Pfiouuu !_ Siffla Neah dans sa tête.

Le dernier attablé était effectivement plus qu'impressionnant avec sa gigantesque carrure, ses yeux complètement blancs et ses dents aiguisées comme des couteaux ! Il était actuellement en train de dévorer une assiette d'asperges en faisant la grimace.

Tout à coup, il frappa violemment la table avec son poing, faisant sursauter Allen et tous les couverts de la table.

-Ce n'est pas sucré ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix terrifiante d'ogre assassin. C'est acide ! Il y a trop de vinaigre !

Sur ce cri de rage, l'homme Hulk balança son assiette ainsi que son contenu contre le mur, les brisant dans un bruit aigu de porcelaine cassée.

Une petite servante à la tenue simple et qui avait une curieuse étoile noire sur le front surgit de nulle part, s'apprêtant à nettoyer les dégâts. Mais alors qu'elle s'adonnait à la tâche d'un air machinal et inexpressif, l'ogre parut remarquer sa présence. Il se jeta soudainement sur elle, la frappant avec ses bras puissants.

-C'EST PAS SUCRE !

Allen regarda la scène la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger. Personne d'autre à table ne paraissait partager sa détresse. Road balançait allègrement ses petites jambes sous la table, l'air aux anges, tandis que le blond et le brun ne s'intéressaient même pas à la scène. Tiky, peut être, paraissait légèrement agacé par les horribles craquements que provoquaient les coups répétés du monstre.

-Skin, intervint le beau Noah au bout d'un moment. Tu devrais surveiller tes manières. Allen va nous prendre pour des sauvages.

Le dénommé Skin se détourna de sa victime et lança un regard venimeux à Tiky. Il se releva ensuite et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui avec hargne. Tout de suite après, comme si c'était habituel, deux petites servantes identiques à la première se précipitèrent pour venir nettoyer la scène du carnage. A deux, elles trainèrent le corps écrabouillé de leur congénère en laissant des traînées rouges de sang sur le sol.

Allen porta sa main à sa bouche, retenant avec peine ses envies de vomir. L'odeur âcre du sang était réellement insupportable ! Il en avait des larmes aux yeux ! S'il avait eu quelque chose dans le ventre, il l'aurait rendu à coup sûr.

-_Calme toi Allen_, le tranquillisa Neah d'une voix douce. _Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul._

-Et bien reste ! Le supplia Allen.

Neah avait un effet très apaisant sur lui. C'était presque comme s'il lui injectait une dose de sang froid et de lucidité. Allen lui en était très reconnaissant. Seul, il aurait perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même devant une scène pareille !

Ses membres tremblant encore au rythme des pulsations affolées de son cœur, Allen sentit comment l'odeur citronnée des serpillères et des chiffons avec lesquels les servantes frottaient le sol et la table, remplaçait peu à peu la puanteur ferreuse du sang.

Prenant des profondes inspirations, il essaya de se calmer en suivant les conseils de son autre conscience.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop effrayé, s'inquiéta Tiky en le dévisageant de ses yeux dorés. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Après tout, Skin Bolic est le Noah de la colère.

Le Noah de la colère ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Chaque Noah avait une spécialité maintenant ? Allen chercha à se focaliser sur cette information pour détourner ses pensées du cadavre de la servante.

-Et tu es quel Noah toi ? Interrogea le jeune garçon en fixant Tiky.

Un énorme sourire charmeur fleurit sur les lèvres de l'autre.

-Le Noah du plaisir, répondit Tiky d'une voix débordante de séduction.

-_J'aurais dû m'en douter…,_ souffla Neah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Allen se tourna vers Road.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Road sourit de toutes ses dents, se tenant très droite sur son siège sans le quitter des yeux. Le fanatisme qui se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'elle regardait Allen était assez inquiétant à son avis…

-Devine ! Le défia-t-elle en claquant des mains.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de hausser ses sourcils, trouvant la réponse évidente.

-La Noah des jeux ?

-Perdu ! Le reprit Road en éclatant de rire. Mais je dois avouer que ça n'aurait pas été si mal ! Je suis celle qui détient le rêve original des Noah : la création d'une race pure et digne. L'origine de la purge.

Les lèvres d'Allen se tordirent à ces mots. Comment pouvait-elle vraiment croire à ces conneries ? Une purge ? Un génocide plutôt !

Il se détourna d'elle, dégouté. Puis il porta son attention sur les deux silhouettes qui n'avaient toujours pas pipé un seul mot. Il n'osa tout de même pas leur demander, ne sachant pas s'ils pourraient avoir un saut d'humeur lunatique comme le monstre qui venait de quitter la pièce.

-Jasdero et Devit sont les Noah du lien, l'informa Tiky en suivant son regard. Ils portent assez bien leur titre. Tu ne les verras jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Jasdero et Devit levèrent un regard mauvais à l'intention de Tiky à ces mots. Allen trouva que celui aux cheveux blonds avait l'air d'avoir perdu une vis…Quand à l'autre, il était assez effrayant. Quoique…Lenalee l'aurait sûrement trouvé à son goût. Un autre candidat pour son stupide classement de beaux gosses de Crystal !

Ces pensées attristèrent instantanément Allen. Repenser à ses amis lui rappelait à quel point il n'était pas près de les revoir.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça_, lui répéta Neah. _Le moment viendra._

Allen hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se reconcentra sur ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Road lui faisait une grande explication qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivie.

-…beaucoup plus bavards, disait-elle. Mais là ils font la gueule parce qu'ils sont tout simplement trop jaloux !

Le brun frappa la table de son poing et cette fois, Allen fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa surprise.

-La ferme, Road ! Grogna le brun d'une voix menaçante. On vous avez bien dit de pas les toucher. Ils sont à nous bordel de merde !

-A NOUUUUSS ! Lui fit écho le blond d'un air démentiel en confirmant les préjugés d'Allen.

-Ils ne portent pas d'étiquette sur le front que je sache ! Fit Road en haussant les épaules. Et puis vous n'avez pas été capables de les tuer en plusieurs siècles ! Faut bien que nous faisions le travail au bout d'un moment.

La réaction de Jasdero et Devit prit Allen au dépourvu. Sortant deux pistolets dorés de la ceinture de leur pantalon, les deux bonhommes visèrent la petite fille dans un seul mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Allen sursauta d'horreur. Mais c'était quoi cet asile de fous furieux à la fin ?

-BELIAL ET DJINN SONT NOS ADVERSAIRES ! Beugla le brun en perdant tout son charme. La prochaine fois que Tiky et toi vous leur foutez vos sales pattes dessus, je vous explose la gueule ! COMPRIS ?

-ON VOUS NIQUE VOS SALES TRONCHES DE BABOUINS ! Renchérit le blond comme si la menace de son partenaire ne suffisait pas.

Allen ne savait plus où se mettre ! Ces deux malades faisaient tournoyer leurs armes à feu d'un côté à l'autre comme s'il ne s'agissait que de jouer inoffensifs. Mais venant de la part de démons immortels, Allen se doutait que le danger était réel ! Les balles pouvaient partir à tout moment ! Et puis cet imbécile de Tiky ne paraissait pas inquiet le moins du monde, regardant ses ongles d'un air distrait ! Allen devait calmer le jeu à tout prix !

Il parla d'une voix raisonnée en levant ses mains devant lui.

-Et si on discutait calmement plutôt ? Proposa-t-il. Baissez les armes et nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez.

Jasdero et Devit se tournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné. Ils le fixèrent avec curiosité un bon moment, puis sans préavis, ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. C'était encore pire ! Ils balançaient leurs pistolets de droite à gauche en se tordant de rire sans enlever leur doigt de la gâchette !

-C'est sans danger Allen, le rassura Tiky avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ces deux là aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent.

-Ta gueule Tiky !

Le brun avait momentanément quitté son hilarité pour lancer cette remarque acerbe, puis, se retournant vers Allen, il se remit à rire à en pleurer, frappant la table de son poing fermé. Son voisin n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le corps secoué par des secousses de rire, son maquillage coulait abondamment sur ses joues et il émettait des petits cris stridents en rigolant, se tenant le ventre comme s'il lui faisait mal.

La colère monta en flèche dans la poitrine d'Allen. Il avait envie de leur foutre son poing dans la gueule pour les faire taire. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une silhouette apparut soudain derrière la porte, refroidissant les ardeurs du jeune homme.

Le petit bonhomme trapu au long chapeau et à l'énorme sourire prit place en bout de table. Il regarda Allen avec étonnement derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes, puis il se tourna vers Tiky comme si de rien n'était.

-Et Skin Bolic ? L'interrogea-t-il de sa voix mielleuse. Il ne se joint pas à nous ce soir ?

-Il n'avait pas très faim, répondit simplement l'autre.

-Très bien, acquiesça le Comte. Dans ce cas nous dînerons sans lui.

Alors qu'il parlait, les servantes empilèrent des tas de plats succulents sur la table devant eux. Du poulet rôti, du saumon fumet, du lapin saucé, des crevettes, du magret de canard, des frites, des légumes, des pâtes, des piments, des lentilles… Tous ces plats qu'Allen connaissait pourtant assez bien, lui faisaient à présent monter l'eau à la bouche comme à un mort de faim ! Leur simple odeur suffisait à affoler tous ses sens ! Il déglutit plusieurs fois, admirant les multiples choix culinaires qui se présentaient à lui. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il huma l'odeur enivrante du pain tout juste sorti du four dans l'air. Une des servantes s'empressait à ce moment là de répartir des miches de pain ainsi que des pichets d'eau fraiche sur la longue table. Allen ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : se jeter sur la bouffe et en avaler le plus possible ! Et Neah partageait ses aspirations.

Le Comte joignit soudain ses mains devant lui en geste de prière au grand étonnement d'Allen et Neah.

-Il est temps de bénir la table, chuchota le Comte d'une voix grave.

Soudain, le Noah blond des liens se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol et en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge. Il mit ses mains derrière le dos et s'exprima d'un air solennel.

-Au nom des crottes de nez, de la pisse de chat et des moustaches de rat, je bénis la table !

-Bénie soit-elle ! Reprirent en chœur les autres convives.

Le blond se rassit avec dignité comme s'il venait de réaliser un acte d'une prouesse admirable. Allen le regarda longtemps bouche bée.

-Ils sont vraiment fous à lier, se dit-il intérieurement.

-_Moi je trouve ça bien_, répliqua Neah. _Au moins ils assument, ils ne font pas semblant d'être normaux. _

-Si tu veux oui…, concéda Allen à contre cœur.

-Maintenant, mangeons ! Annonça le Comte.

-Bon appétit ! S'écria allègrement Road.

Sur ce, les servantes avec les étoiles noires sur le front se mirent à les servir. L'une d'entre elles remplit l'assiette d'Allen de cuisses de poulet juteuses, de frites et de lentilles. En réponse à l'odeur alléchante et à l'aspect croustillant de la viande, le ventre du jeune garçon gargouilla davantage. Avec toute la civilité dont il était encore capable, Allen saisit ses couverts et imita les autres convives en mangeant tranquillement. Cependant, le goût et la sensation enfin retrouvée de remplir son estomac étaient si délicieux qu'il s'oublia assez vite, dévorant avec appétit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Même ainsi, la petite Noah assise auprès de lui ne détournait pas son regard doré de son visage, comme si le regarder manger à toute vitesse était le plus passionnant des spectacles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous mangé à leur faim, les servantes levèrent rapidement la table. Allen les regarda faire d'un air distrait, se caressant le ventre tendu sous sa chemise.

-Pour le dessert je prendrais une tarte aux pommes, signala le Comte à une petite servante.

-Pour moi ce sera une glace à la vanille, fit Tiky en se nettoyant le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette.

-Gâteau au chocolat ! Fit Road en levant la main en l'air comme une écolière.

-Pancakes, firent Jasdero et Devit à l'unisson.

-_C'est un dessert ça ?_ S'étonna Neah.

Tout à coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Allen comme s'ils attendaient qu'il se manifeste. Intimidé, le jeune garçon ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, quelqu'un parla à sa place.

-Un chou à la crème. Ça a toujours été son préféré.

Allen fixa ses yeux bleus sur le visage souriant du Comte qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes. Le jeune garçon avait encore beaucoup de mal à associer cette image démoniaque à celle de Mana, celui qu'il avait toujours connu comme un père aimant. Allen se demandait si sa mère Lily ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Sûrement pas. Elle était beaucoup trop joyeuse et enthousiaste pour voir le mal chez les autres. Et même si elle s'en était rendu compte, elle aurait essayé à tout prix d'apaiser son côté sombre. Allen savait que sa mère avait ressenti un véritable amour pour son père. Mais comment pouvait-on aimer un démon ?

-_Tu fais pareil toi aussi_, fit remarquer Neah_. Tu aimes ton père._

-Je l'aimais, le corrigea mentalement Allen.

Alors que les servantes présentaient les différents desserts commandés avec une rapidité surprenante, le Comte ne quitta pas ses yeux du visage de son fils. Lorsque la servante déposa le chou à la crème devant Allen, celui-ci repoussa l'assiette devant lui d'un air défiant.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, merci.

Allen s'était efforcé d'injecter une bonne dose de poison à chacun de ses mots, les articulant avec une insistance exagérée. Son objectif n'était pas de se mettre tous les Noah à dos mais de marquer la distance entre eux. Mi-Noah ou pas, il ne serait jamais un des leurs.

-Dans ce cas amenez le chou dans la chambre de Skin Bolic, ordonna le Comte sans paraître gêné par l'attitude de son fils. Je suis sûr qu'une bonne douceur pourrait calmer sa colère, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

La servante qui se vit acquittée de cette tâche ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayée par l'idée que le dessert ne fut pas au goût du géant. Allen la plaignit intérieurement.

-Bien ! Fit le Comte lorsqu'il eut fini sa tarte. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter de choses plus sérieuses !

Allen fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi il faisait référence.

-Où se cachent les membres de l'Ordre ?

Il y eut un long silence. Cinq paires d'yeux dorés dévisageaient Allen tandis qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à une réponse.

-Je n'en sais rien. On croyait que c'était cette espèce d'usine abandonnée, mais quand on a visité les lieux elle était vide. Enfin…presque.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard du coin de l'œil vers Road. La petite fille se montrait sérieuse pour une fois mais un petit sourire mauvais fit remonter les coins de ses lèvres à ces mots.

-Nous avons mis du temps à desceller leur quartier général cette fois, intervint Tiky. Plus de trois générations de chasseurs il me semble. Mais le Premier Apôtre est quelqu'un de rusé. Il nous a prit de vitesse et a évacué les lieux en nous empêchant de les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est bien dommage…Maintenant nous allons devoir relancer les recherches.

-Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous donner d'indice, ironisa Allen en haussant les épaules. Peut être que vous auriez dû vous contenter de nous suivre plutôt que nous attaquer dans cette usine.

Tiky lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable en notant son insolence.

-Peut être oui, persifla-t-il d'un air dangereux.

-Est-ce que Lenalee sait qu'elle est la Lumière de Dieu ? Enchaîna le Comte.

Allen prit une rapide décision. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Neah de toute façon, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Oui, répondit-il. Par contre elle n'a toujours pas récupéré ses pouvoirs. Elle ne sait même pas en quoi consiste son rôle exactement.

Le sourire du chef des Noah s'élargit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tant besoin de la Lumière ? Insista Allen.

-Tu le sauras dès que tu nous auras aidé à la récupérer, pouffa le Comte.

-_C'est-à-dire : jamais_, siffla Neah.

-Où est Link ? Demanda Allen.

Le Comte haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris par cette question.

-Dans sa chambre. Il n'est pas beaucoup sorti depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Et encore moins depuis que toi tu es arrivé ici.

-Est-ce qu'il est… ?

-Un Noah ? L'interrompit l'autre. Oui. C'est le Noah de la ruse. Il est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Celle d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent par exemple. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisit pour veiller sur toi toutes ces années.

-Veiller ? Le reprit Allen d'un ton cinglant. J'appelle plutôt ça surveiller !

-Appelle le comme bon te semble. Le résultat est le même. Il te fallait un ami à qui te confier à tout moment, un ami qui te guiderais sur le droit chemin le jour venu. C'est le rôle que Link a accepté de jouer pour toi.

Les lèvres serrées d'Allen tremblaient de rage. Alors c'était ça la vérité ! Link n'avait été qu'un imposteur ! Il aurait dû écouter les conseils de Lavi dès le départ et s'éloigner de ce sale manipulateur ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

-Je sais, mon garçon, chuchota le Comte. C'est la vérité qui nous fait le plus de mal et c'est pourtant ce à quoi nous aspirons tous. Par exemple, tu aurais peut être préféré que je te dise que c'est moi qui ai tuée ta mère mais la vérité était plus dure à avaler.

Allen se leva brusquement, faisant racler sa chaise derrière lui. Il fusilla du regard son prétendu père.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, s'entendit-il dire. Je vais me reposer.

La tête haute et le pas digne, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Se laissant guider par son instinct, il rebroussa le chemin qu'il avait parcouru avec Road peu avant. Il arriva dans sa chambre et sans réfléchir, il saisit la serviette et les savons qu'elle avait laissés là à sa disposition. La démarche raide, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain qui se trouvait près des toilettes. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis se déshabilla rapidement.

L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps eut un effet apaisant autant physiquement que mentalement. Les paroles du Comte lui avaient transpercé le cœur une nouvelle fois. Allen avait l'impression que plus il les entendait et plus elles devenaient vraies. Et il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter l'idée qu'il avait tué sa propre mère. Comment pourrait-il prétendre être plus humain que les Noah s'il avait pu commettre une telle atrocité ?

Le jeune garçon frotta longtemps sa peau avec le savon odorant comme s'il pouvait purifier le crime de sa naissance par ce geste. Il fit à nouveau couler le flot liquide sur sa peau puis il sorti de la douche en se regardant dans le grand miroir en face de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ses cheveux blancs humides, ni sa cicatrice rouge sur le visage, ni sa peau pâle qu'il retrouva en face de lui, mais les cheveux noirs de jais, le visage séduisant et la peau mât de Neah. Découragé, Allen plongea son regard bleu noyé par les larmes dans le regard doré flamboyant de sa moitié. Contrairement à lui, Neah paraissait plus ardent et déterminé que jamais. Le Noah leva sa main devant lui, la posant de l'autre côté de la glace comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vitre.

-_Nous lui ferons payer, Allen. A lui et à toute sa bande. Ensemble_.

Allen leva sa main devant lui à son tour, la posant au même endroit que Neah.

-Ensemble, répéta-t-il.

**Neah et Allen travaillant main dans la main! J'aime bcp cette collaboration! je sens qu'elle nous réserve pas mal de surprises...à moi y comprise vu que l'histoire peut^prendre n'importe quelle tournure à n'importe quel moment! J'espère que l'épisode vous a plut! l'attente aura été longue mais le chapitre aussi donc ça compense xD a bientôt les amis!**


	18. Reflets bleus

**Episode 18 : Reflets bleus**

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de bailler une nouvelle fois. Il secoua brusquement la tête et fit cligner ses paupières, s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts. Cela faisait des heures qu'il repoussait le sommeil ainsi mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne fermerait pas l'œil tant que Yuu ne le ferait pas non plus !

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une espèce de chambre d'hôpital au milieu de laquelle reposait un lit aux draps blancs dans lequel était allongée Stella Kanda. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la vieille usine anglaise. D'abord Komui et Miranda avaient appliqué les premiers soins aux deux blessés graves, Stella et Bak, ensuite Cross Marian leur avait fait quitter les lieux d'une bien étrange façon (ils avaient traversé ce qui en apparence était un mur de pierre solide et avaient atterris dans un décor très différent et dénué des nuages gris du ciel britannique), puis transportant les blessés avec précaution ils avaient atteint un grand bâtiment à l'aspect anodin que Cross leur avait présenté comme étant le 32ième Quartier Général de l'Ordre des chasseurs d'Ombres. Avec une dernière exclamation de dédain de Bookman, ils avaient traversé les barrières et les grandes portes du lieu-dit et, ignorant les nombreux visages curieux qui s'étaient inclinés à leur passage, Cross les avaient guidés jusqu'à l'infirmerie où des médecins et des aides soignantes avaient prit en charge les nouveaux venus.

Tous ces décors avaient défilés rapidement devant les yeux flous de Lavi. Toutes les explications de Cross s'étaient étouffées dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. C'était comme s'il était recouvert par une épaisse couche de brume qui l'isolait de la réalité environnante. C'est à peine s'il avait aperçu le Quartier Général ni tous les visages de ces inconnus qui les avaient dévisagé à leur entrée. Une seule idée obsédante gardait l'esprit de Lavi embrumé : l'enlèvement d'Allen par les Noah.

_Allen_…Dans son état de faiblesse actuel et retenu par des démons sanguinaires.

Lenalee ne paraissait pas avoir bien encaissé ce choc elle non plus. Pendant tout le trajet elle avait gardé la tête basse, ses iris gris fixant le bout de ses chaussures d'un air absent. C'était naturel. Après tout Lenalee avait passé près de cinq ans amoureuse d'Allen. Il devait être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux après son frère. Même si Allen l'avait toujours aimée comme une sœur… A la place, il avait été amoureux de Lavi.

Le jeune roux repensa au baiser d'Allen. A ses larmes de déchirement en devant lui avouer son amour. Un amour « profond et ancien » d'après les termes de Road.

Depuis quand exactement Allen était-il amoureux de lui ? Lavi se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, des années en arrière. Ils étaient en CP et c'était en début du mois de janvier. Déjà à l'époque, Lavi se faisait toujours remarquer en cours. Il dessinait des lapins lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire des ronds et s'amusait avec la pâte à modeler au lieu de suivre les exercices qu'on lui imposait. Rebel, insolant et feignant, il s'était gagné plus d'une punition. En contrepartie, Link Howard, un autre gamin de sa classe, avait toujours été l'exemple à suivre. Calme, discipliné et surdoué, il avait impressionné tous ses professeurs par ses prouesses. C'est à ce moment là que Lavi s'était mis à le détester. Ce blondinet qui se prenait pour le roi du monde alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse comme les autres lui paraissait arrogant et désagréable. Mais à ses côtés, il y avait toujours ce petit garçon aux cheveux curieusement blancs et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Discret, silencieux et timide, Allen ne parlait à personne d'autre qu'à Link. Ils passaient les récrées tous les deux dans leur coin à s'amuser avec les fleurs ou la neige selon la station.

Un beau jour, alors que Lavi venait de se bagarrer avec un CE1 qui l'avait traité de tête de carotte, le jeune roux s'était assis seul contre le mur du préau. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il boudait, ses petits poings serrés et ses yeux verts gonflés de larmes. Un groupe de filles de sa classe avait bien tenté de s'approcher mais il leur avait lancé un regard fulminant et elles avaient rapidement fait demi-tour.

-Ça va?

Cette voix douce et inconnue avait surpris Lavi, le détournant momentanément de sa détresse. Il avait levé un regard curieux sur le visage d'Allen. Enveloppé dans un long manteau marron et une écharpe bleue, le garçon habituellement muet de la classe s'était approché de lui avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Lavi avait cligné des yeux, interloqué, puis il avait cherché du regard le sale blondinet prétentieux qui trainait toujours à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? S'était inquiété Allen.

-Où est Link ? Grogna Lavi.

-Dans le bureau du directeur, répondit Allen en soupirant. Ils veulent encore lui faire sauter de classe.

-Tch ! Cracha Lavi.

-Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ? Pouffa Allen en s'asseyant près de lui.

Lavi ne répondit pas, lançant un regard mauvais à cet étrange gamin.

-Tu sais ? Il peut vraiment être très gentil Link ! J'te promets ! Par exemple, quand je suis triste comme toi…

-JE NE SUIS PAS TRISTE ! Renifla Lavi.

-…Il vient toujours me voir et il me fait ça, continua Allen comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Allen s'inclina et prit Lavi dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre sa poitrine. D'abord choqué, le petit Lavi avait finalement trouvé ça très agréable. Ils étaient en plein hiver à cette période là et il faisait très froid. La chaleur que lui offrait Allen était la bienvenue. Depuis ce jour, Allen et Lavi avaient commencé à devenir de bons amis. Au début ils ne se voyaient que lorsque les professeurs faisaient passer des tests d'intelligence à Link ou qu'ils le gardaient après les cours pour l'interroger sur ses aspirations et ses hobbies. Mais petit à petit, au fil des ans, Allen avait passé bien plus de temps avec Lavi qu'avec Link, surtout après l'incident avec sa mère.

Son manque d'intérêt pour les filles, sa façon de râler à chaque fois qu'il draguait une nouvelle fille, sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé pour Yuu…C'était presque évident. Lavi s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt. Allen avait toujours été son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours cru le connaître de A à Z. Et pourtant la chose la plus importante lui avait toujours échappée. Quel imbécile ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ? Même si Allen lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

Lavi secoua la tête à ces pensées. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de prendre la peine d'y penser puisque maintenant c'était trop tard pour ça. Allen avait prit la décision de ne rien lui dire et lui avait entamé une relation avec Yuu. Voilà comment étaient les choses. Et ce n'était sûrement pas Lavi qui allait les regretter. Yuu était celui qu'il aimait. Non pas comme un ami ou un frère, mais comme un amant. Quant à Allen…Bref. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. La seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'ils devaient le sauver.

Lavi se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois, les sentant secs sous ses paupières. Il regarda Yuu assis en face de lui de l'autre côté du lit. Le jeune brun tenait la main de sa mère dans la sienne sans la quitter des yeux. Allongée dans le lit, Stella restait immobile, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur le coussin autour de son visage endormi. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de ses respirations.

Les médecins de l'Ordre avaient dû l'opérer étant donnée la gravité de ses blessures à l'abdomen. Yuu et Lavi avaient attendu deux heures interminables à ce qu'ils leur donnent un verdict positif. Et à présent, ses blessures soignées et pansées, Stella se reposait d'un air paisible. Yuu aussi avait dû se faire bander le torse et le bras. Têtu, il avait tout d'abord refusé catégoriquement toute aide en assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé mais Lavi s'était montré encore plus insistant et il avait remporté la partie ! En l'examinant, le médecin avait diagnostiqué deux côtes cassées et trois fêlées à Yuu. Ils avaient aussi désinfectées les écorchures de son bras que lui avaient faites Tiky.

Ainsi, torse nu et couvert de bandages blancs, Yuu veillait sur sa mère sans même cligner des yeux. En les voyant ainsi, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser ce qu'il avait appris à leur sujet. Bélial et Djinn. Ces noms familiers et étrangers à la fois…Et puis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé eux aussi. Lavi était mal à l'aise d'y penser. Mère et fils. C'était vraiment bizarre ! Pourtant, depuis quelques temps il ne voyait plus que ça ! Des bizarreries ! Il aurait dû s'y habituer !

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Lavi à moitié somnolant. Yuu ne bougea pas lui, trop absorbé par la contemplation de sa mère.

-Vous devriez la laisser se reposer, fit la voix grave de Cross Marian. Elle ne risque pas de se réveiller d'ici longtemps et des infirmières seront là à tout moment pour veiller sur elle.

Le bonhomme à la longue tignasse rouge s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et les regardait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. En le regardant attentivement, Lavi remarqua qu'un masque blanc cachait le côté droit de son visage. Mais ses cheveux flamboyant dissimulaient cet objet intriguant. Lavi se demanda ce qu'il cachait ainsi.

-Suivez-moi, Yuu, Lavi. J'ai des choses à vous montrer.

Avec un dernier regard pour Yuu, Lavi se mit debout. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se tenait immobile et muet sur cette chaise. Ses genoux craquèrent lorsqu'il se leva enfin. Yuu déposa un léger baiser sur la main inerte de sa mère puis la lui reposa sur le ventre avec douceur.

Ils suivirent ainsi le grand bonhomme dans de longs couloirs, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse dont le toit était soutenu par des piliers de pierre. Un des murs était entièrement recouvert de miroirs, réfléchissant le décor et rendant la pièce encore plus aérée. Il y avait dans un coin toute sorte d'armes. Arcs et flèches, épées, lances, haches, chaînes…Lavi n'en avait jamais vu autant de sa vie à part dans les jeux de combats !

-Ici c'est la salle d'entraînement, expliqua Cross sans ralentir l'allure. Elle est un peu moins sophistiquée que celle que tu avais l'habitude d'utiliser à Londres avec ta mère, Yuu, mais elle devrait faire l'affaire.

Il marcha jusqu'au mur au point que Lavi se demanda s'il n'allait pas le leur faire traverser comme à la sortie de l'usine anglaise. Mais Cross s'arrêta d'un coup et appliqua sa main sur une pierre précise à l'aspect identique aux autres. La pierre s'enfonça dans le mur comme par mécanisme et une porte secrète s'ouvrit devant eux.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une espèce de base secrète de détectives privés ! S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué et déprimé, il se serait certainement mis à sauter sur place, surmotivé par ces phénomènes extraordinaires.

Cross entra dans la pièce cachée. Elle était peu éclairée, la seule source de lumière étant celle d'une vingtaine de bougies aux flammes crachotantes sur leurs candélabres. C'était une pièce étrange. Sombre et humide, les bruits de leur pas paraissaient se répercuter à l'infini tellement ils résonnaient dans cet espace confiné. Lavi trouvait ça presque étouffant. Il se réjouit de ne pas être claustrophobe ! Quelqu'un souffrant de cette inconvenance n'aurait pas tenu deux secondes dans cet endroit !

La petite salle était emplie d'armoires et de meubles en tout genre aux décorations variées, gravés de symboles de bois, de fer ou de cristal tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Lavi et Yuu regardaient de tous les côtés, marchant côte à côte. Leurs mains se frôlaient parfois et même si les sens de Lavi étaient engourdis par la fatigue, son cœur frémissait à chaque fois, ravivé par cette électricité que déclenchait chez lui le contact avec Yuu.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Interrogea Yuu au bout d'un moment.

Avant que Cross n'eut put répondre, une puissante source lumineuse bleue palpita dans la pièce s'opposant aux rougeoiements des bougies. Elle provenait d'une armoire rectangulaire située dans un coin de la pièce. Cross s'en approcha et la saisit avec ses grandes mains. Il la posa sur une table devant lui et se situa derrière, regardant les deux garçons tour à tour.

-Cet objet est d'une importance capitale pour l'Ordre, expliqua-t-il. Mais pas seulement. Il est surtout très important pour vous deux.

Yuu et Lavi échangèrent un regard étonné. Lavi voyait bien dans le noir des yeux de son compagnon qu'il ne se doutait de rien lui non plus. Pour une fois il se sentit moins seul dans l'ignorance !

-Il s'agit d'un objet maudit, continua Cross. Il a été scellé il y a plusieurs siècles, enfermant en lui des pouvoirs démoniaques incommensurables. Des pouvoirs qui ont longtemps ravagé les nôtres et tous nos congénères humains. Nous avons décidé de le bannir à jamais et nous avons même longtemps essayé de le détruire. Malheureusement, sa puissance et l'intensité de sa vitalité nous l'ont empêché. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je déciderais de le libérer un jour…Mais les temps changent, et les mentalités aussi. Il est temps que je te fasse confiance, Yuu. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Bélial.

A ce prénom, la lumière bleue les éblouit tous les trois une nouvelle fois, s'infiltrant par les rebords de la longue armoire rectangulaire. Levant sa main devant ses yeux, Lavi se demanda ce que pouvait bien renfermer cette armoire. Il était évident qu'il réagissait autant à la voix de Yuu qu'à son nom démoniaque. Lavi s'attendait au pire !

Yuu quant à lui, eut une réaction bien différente. Ne quittant pas des yeux la boîte mystérieuse, il leva sa main droite et caressa sa surface polie du bout des doigts. La forte lumière arrachait des reflets bleus à ses yeux et à ses cheveux. Ses lèvres rosées étaient entrouvertes par la surprise. La surprise et la reconnaissance. Yuu parla d'une voix chuchotante.

-Mugen.

L'armoire se mit à trembler violemment. Lavi écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme si quelque chose de vivant et dangereux s'efforçait de sortir de sa cage !

Cross sourit imperceptiblement.

-Tu l'as reconnue, n'est-ce pas Bélial ? Ta vieille épée. Ta partenaire démoniaque. Elle ne t'a jamais oublié elle. Mugen est restée fidèle à son maître. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? Tu y as renoncé le jour où tu as décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, de suivre la Lumière. Et c'est la Lumière en personne qui a scellé tes pouvoirs en Mugen en faisant de toi un membre à part entière de notre Organisation. C'est donc elle et elle seule qui puisse te les rendre.

Cross avait tourné son regard perquisiteur vers le visage paniqué de Lavi. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, intimidé.

-Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Bégaya Lavi. Vous voulez faire de Yuu un démon ?

-Pas vraiment, ironisa Cross. Surtout sachant que Bélial était bien pire que ses semblables, les Noah. Contrairement à eux, avec sa sœur Djinn, il s'amusait à exterminer les Hommes sans réfléchir aux stratégies ni aux conséquences. Pour lui la vie n'était qu'un jeu et il était cruel et impitoyable.

-Alors pourquoi vous voulez lui rendre ses pouvoirs ?

Cross fit une pause avant de parler, l'air pensif.

-Bélial a beaucoup vécu depuis cette époque. Au début, à part toi, tous les chasseurs, moi y compris, nous méfions de lui. Il avait toujours été sauvage, mauvais et assassin. Nous pensions inévitablement qu'il finirait par nous trahir. Qu'un jour lui et sa sœur retourneraient auprès de leurs congénères. Mais il a fait ses preuves. Il s'est battu à nos côtés inlassablement. Et surtout, il a tenu la promesse qu'il t'a faite ce jour là. La promesse de ne vivre que pour te protéger toi, son Lotus sacré.

Lavi cligna des yeux, étourdi par ces informations. Il regarda Yuu dont il ne voyait que le dos bandé sur lequel cascadaient ses cheveux détachés. Mais soudain le jeune brun lui lança un regard intense par-dessus son épaule. C'était un de ses regards pénétrants qui glaçait le sang de Lavi dans ses veines. Il lui renvoya un regard hésitant, se demandant s'il était bien sage de vouloir lui remettre ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Yuu était certainement quelqu'un de fort, mais même lui avait des faiblesses. Et si jamais ça se passait mal ? Lavi ne voulait surtout pas provoquer de catastrophe ! Et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son petit ami ! Peu importaient les promesses que Bélial avait bien pu faire à la Lumière. Ils étaient Yuu et Lavi maintenant et Lavi ne comptait pas vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il prendrait ses propres décisions et ferait ses propres choix !

-Fais moi confiance Lavi, siffla Yuu de sa voix séductrice. Je peux le faire.

-Tu apprendras à utiliser tes pouvoirs démoniaques Yuu, reprit Cross. Avec modération, bien évidemment, pour ne pas risquer de perdre ton humanité. Tu ne dégaineras que lorsque ce sera strictement nécessaire. Mais à ce moment là, tu récupèreras ta puissance passée et ta capacité de rivaliser avec les Noah. Nous avons besoin d'un guerrier comme toi. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu ne nous trahiras pas.

Yuu regarda Cross dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il se retourna ensuite comme s'il avait compris et posa un genou à terre devant Lavi, dont les yeux se désorbitèrent par la surprise.

-Je suis à toi, déclara Yuu en posant son poing sur son cœur. Dans cette vie comme dans les autres. Je t'aime sincèrement, Lavi. Donne-moi ta confiance une deuxième fois et je te promets d'utiliser cette épée pour te protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mugen fait partie de moi, je saurais contrôler son pouvoir.

Lavi dévisagea l'homme qu'il aimait et qui faisait serment de ne pas le trahir. Cette situation était beaucoup trop solennelle à son goût. Lavi ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé dire. Il ne voulait pas mettre Yuu en danger mais en même temps il voulait lui faire confiance.

Et puis merde ! De toute façon même s'il avait accepté, Lavi était incapable de lui rendre ses pouvoirs ! Lui-même n'en avait aucun ! Il se sentait inutile, impuissant. C'était presque humiliant. Il était condamné à se cacher derrière le dos de Yuu comme une petite fille déprotégée !

Lavi se renfrogna.

-Je veux bien que tu récupères tes pouvoirs, grogna-t-il. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les rendre. Je n'en ai aucun moi.

Yuu haussa les sourcils, étonné par le ton de Lavi.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu ais retrouvé tes pouvoirs pour libérer Mugen, intervint Cross. Plusieurs générations de chasseurs se sont évertuées à essayer d'ouvrir cette armoire par la force. Mais personne n'y ai jamais parvenu même avec les plus terribles pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne s'ouvre pas devant la puissance mais devant une identité concrète. Celle de la Lumière. La tienne, Lavi.

Le jeune roux écarquilla ses yeux verts. Cette boîte ne s'ouvrait que pour la Lumière ? C'était une espèce d'épreuve comme l'épée excalibur ! L'occasion rêvée de vérifier une bonne fois pour toutes s'il était vraiment la personne qu'ils croyaient tous ! Lavi déglutit. Il était effrayé à l'idée d'échouer. Il y avait trop en jeu. Si jamais ses craintes s'avéraient être justes et qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir cette boîte, comment réagirait Yuu ? Que deviendrait-il ? Et Allen ?

-Je dois faire quoi ? Interrogea Lavi sans quitter la boîte des yeux.

-Pose simplement tes mains sur elle, l'informa Cross.

Lavi prit une profonde inspiration et leva ses mains devant lui. Il eut conscience de Yuu qui se redressait derrière lui. Lavi se demanda si le jeune brun partageait son appréhension, s'il avait des doutes lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. C'était sa vie entière qui était en jeu.

Lavi posa les paumes de ses mains sur l'armoire. La lumière bleue s'éteignit totalement. La pièce resta silencieuse. Cross et Yuu ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Lavi ferma les siens, concentré.

_Si je suis la Lumière et si tu peux m'entendre, alors ouvre toi. Il est temps que tu rejoignes ton maître, Mugen._

Lavi rouvrit ses yeux mais à son grand dépit, la boîte était restée fermée. Ça n'avait pas marché !

-Je ne peux pas…Je n'y arrive pas…Je ne suis pas la Lumière.

Avant que Lavi n'eut même réalisé qu'il pleurait, une de ses larmes vint s'écraser sur le bois sculpté de l'armoire. La lumière bleue se ralluma et d'un coup sec, le boîtier se souleva.

Lavi recula de quelques pas, très surpris. Cross souriait de toutes ses dents blanches.

-Il faut savoir se montrer patient même dans le monde de la magie, Lavi, se moqua-t-il.

Yuu s'avança timidement et observa la longue épée dans son gain noir. Elle était rayée de bandes blanches au niveau du pommeau et une brillance bleutée se dégageait au niveau de la reliure entre le pommeau en le gain. C'était comme si la lumière bleue provenait du fil de l'épée lui-même. Lavi pouvait presque entendre les chuchotements étouffés de Mugen.

-Vous allez sûrement trouver ma question débile, annonça Lavi. Mais…est-ce qu'elle est…vivante ?

-Ce n'est pas une question débile, le rassura Cross. Mugen n'est pas une épée comme les autres. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit en vie mais elle possède sa propre volonté, sa propre haine. Une haine qu'elle a héritée de son maître et qui peut être dévastatrice.

Yuu s'était mit à caresser amoureusement le pommeau de l'épée. Lavi le regardait faire, les sourcils froncés.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois garder en tête, Yuu, l'avertit Cross d'une voix grave. Mugen va sûrement vouloir que tu retrouves ton identité démoniaque. Elle n'a pas oubliée la raison pour laquelle tu y as renoncé. Et elle essayera par tous les moyens de détruire la raison qui t'empêches de redevenir Bélial.

Yuu ôta sa main de son épée et se tourna vers Lavi, l'air alarmé.

-Mugen voudras que tu me tue, conclut Lavi.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, lui assura Yuu d'un ton déterminé. Je vais me servir de son pouvoir et pas elle de moi. Je la dompterais par tous les moyens. Jamais je ne te blesserais.

-En effet, affirma Cross. En tout cas tant que tu garderas le dessus. Alors surtout ne te laisses jamais dominer par elle, Yuu. Sous aucune condition. Céder à la volonté de Mugen reviendrait à condamner Lavi.

Yuu acquiesça de la tête.

-Bien ! Fit Cross en se mettant en marche vers la sortie. Puisque notre labeur ici est terminé, Lavi et moi nous allons nous promener un peu. Oh ! Et Yuu, évite de commencer ton entraînement dès aujourd'hui. Tu es encore faible même si tu t'obstines à dire le contraire. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes à retrouver ton énergie avant de dégainer Mugen. Ça risque d'être un peu délicat au début… Allons-y, Lavi !

Lavi, éperdu, lança un regard désemparé à Yuu. Il ne croyait pas que ce fut une très bonne idée de le laisser seul avec cet engin maléfique !

-Vas-y, Lavi, l'encouragea Yuu avec un sourire en coin. Tu as des choses à découvrir toi aussi.

-A tout à l'heure, le salua finalement Lavi, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Il suivit le grand bonhomme jusqu'au mur de pierre et ils quittèrent la salle par la petite porte secrète. Lavi marcha d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches. Déjà que dernièrement sa tête était devenue une vraie ruche à questions, avec ces derniers événements, il avait encore plus de questions en tête que d'habitude. Il en avait presque mal au crâne.

-J'ai une question, fit-il.

-Je pense que tu en a plus d'une, répliqua Cross d'un air amusé.

-Si Yuu avait une épée démoniaque, alors Stella en a une aussi ?

Cross mit un moment à répondre. Son expression s'était soudainement assombrit. Lavi se demanda quelle gaffe il avait faite.

-Son cas est un peu plus délicat, soupira Cross. Bélial nous a rejoins par sa propre volonté lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux de toi. Mais Djinn…Elle ne t'a jamais particulièrement apprécié. Et c'est compréhensible étant donné que tu lui as volé son âme jumelle et son partenaire. Si elle a accepté de nous suivre et de renoncer à ses pouvoirs, c'est uniquement pour contenter son frère et pour rester à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle t'a toujours haï.

Les yeux de Lavi s'arrondirent à cette nouvelle. Quoi ? Stella le détestait maintenant ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Impossible ! La mère de Yuu avait toujours été adorable avec lui ! Il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de casserole dans la gueule ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui balancer toutes ces infos d'un coup et puis c'est bon ! Il en avait marre de découvrir des parcelles d'informations à droite et à gauche. Il voulait tout savoir.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur Cross, fit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Est-ce que vous pouvez tout me dire ? J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Cross Marian se tourna vers ce gamin désorienté. Il observa ses cheveux flamboyants qui retombaient sur ses yeux verts intenses, sa tenue d'adolescent contemporain sous lesquels se devinait un corps musclé. Lavi était la première identité masculine de la Lumière. Cross ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait ce changement mais il était convaincu qu'il y aurait d'importantes conséquences. C'est pourquoi, dans cette ère de changement, il avait prit la décision de rendre ses pouvoirs à Bélial. Il avait l'impression que cette fois la bataille serait décisive. En bien ou en mal, les choses changeraient définitivement. Il espérait simplement que le vent soufflerait en leur faveur.

-C'est ce que je comptais te montrer, assura Cross. Suis-moi, Lavi. Il est temps que tu connaisses tes origines.

**Vous avez envie de connaître la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité? Et bien ne ratez pas le prochain épisode! ;)**


End file.
